Love, That Is Unexpected
by IzzyLovesRoLu
Summary: Sting, Lector, Frosch, and Rogue were kicked out of Sabertooth. They decided to join Fairy Tail, but Rogue Cheney-the Shadow Dragon Slayer feels love, a feeling he thought he would never feel. Especially, towards Lucy Heartfilia. After a major heartbreak, Lucy starts to ignore the feeling of love. Until, she gets to know Rogue more. My first Fan Fic! (RoLu)
1. Chapter 1

_***Rogue's P.O.V***_

"Where the hell are we gonna now?!" Sting shouted while throwing his hands up in frustration.

_I honestly have no idea where we are going to go… I have to admit we could join Fairy Tail, but I think they won't accept us… God damn it Sabertooth for kicking us out of the Guild, I knew one day that Sting and I were going to get kicked out of Sabertooth like Yukino did. I'm just thankful that we didn't have to strip in front of everyone, but it wouldn't be as bad as how we were punished...We were beaten to a pulp by Jiemma while everyone watched._

"Rogue?" Sting snapped me out of my thoughts.

"hn?" I replied, unaware of what was happening.

"Should we join… Fairy Tail?"

I_t seems like a decent plan, what could go wrong? The worst that could happen is for them to say 'no'. But then again they are Fairy Tail…_"Fine," I said bluntly, turning to see Frosch and Lector. "What about you Frosch?"

"Fro thinks so, too!" Fro threw his paw up in the air. _We might be making the biggest mistake of our lives. Sure, we hated Gajeel and Natsu, but they're Fairy Tail i'm sure they're forgiving in their own way.__  
><em>

"Rogue! Rogue! Stop spacin' out we're going to Fairy Tail!" Sting waved his hands in front of my face.

"Whatever. Let's just go," I sighed. _  
><em>

_***Time Skip***_

"Next time… we're… ugh… walking," Sting managed to say without puking everywhere. _Curse my motion sickness… I probably look like an idiot right now. Well, not as bad as Sting looks. He looks like an idiot-actually, he always does, not to mention he is one to begin with. I tried to laugh at the sight of Sting, but my motion sickness is affecting my lack of speech._ I glanced at his face, it's pale, he's sweating like a dog, and he can't even look straight. Much to my amusement I just wanted to get this over with.

"Let's… just go… I… want to… get this… over with…" I nearly hurled on every word I said.

We started walking or should I say stumbling our way to Fairy Tail. I can't help but feel a little nervous and think about what's to come._ We literally have a 50% chance of getting beaten again and I don't think I can take another bruise or cut on my body. Not only that, but they're noisy, obnoxious, and drunk half the time. All those reasons as to why I really have a second thought about joining._

"Here goes nothing," Sting said with a sigh. I was so focused on my thoughts, I completely was oblivious to the Guild in front of us. I glanced at Sting. I can tell Sting is very hesitant, as I am too. _Here goes nothing is right…_ and the doors to Fairy Tail open as Sting, Lector, Frosch, and I walked in.

_This… This is not what I was expecting_. Everyone is either, fighting, drinking, or doing something idiotic. I could hear a faint shout coming from Natsu saying,"Lucy I will throw you if you don't listen I will throw you." _Whatever that means…_ I looked at Sting; I could tell how he was amazed from the fact this guild is more livelier compared to Sabertooth. I averted my eyes in front of me, only to see something flying towards me that wasn't a chair, a table, or even anything that wasn't human…

"KYAA WATCH OUT!" The figure screamed as it flew right into me and knocked me down on the floor, making me fall backwards. I opened my eyes and saw the blonde Celestial Mage from the Grand Magic Games. I snapped out of my thoughts on which the person on top of me was and realized the position we're in... The Celestial Mage is on top of me, our legs intertwined, her face on my chest, and my arms circling her waist.

"Ughh… I'm going to kill Natsu," She groaned while lifting her head from my chest. Until, she realized that she had not only landed on something, but that 'something' is me… any second now and she'll be screaming that there is a Saber or shall I say ex-Saber under her. "EEK! I'm sorry, Natsu threw me and I guess I landed on you…" She said as if I was alien to her. I removed my arms from her waist and she got off of me. _The hell she isn't scared? Confused? Maybe she has amnesia?_

"Y-You're not scared?" I stammered, as I stood up.

"Why would I be scared? Obviously, you two want to join Fairy Tail. If I'm correct," her chocolate eyes locked on mine. _How does she know, is she some mind reader?_

"Yea blondie, you got a problem!?" Sting shouted. _His cockiness is too annoying sometimes and this is not a good time for him to be an idiot!_

"Not at all, I'll take you to see our Master… Although, I should warn you that he's probably drunk…" she answered while rubbing the back of her head. I'll say she does look a little different from the Grand Magic Games… her hair is longer, reaching down to her waist. Her outfit is a whole lot different then what I've seen. She wears a short beige sweater that stops at her waist that is supported from her belt and her very short skirt that stops almost mid-thigh, matching with her black converse sneakers.

"Whatever blondie, just take us to your master so we can join!" Sting shouted, once again being an idiot._ Sometimes I just want to smack the idiot right off of him if I could._

"Right, before anything I should warn you if you do join Fairy Tail, some people in Fairy Tail might disprove of you guys joining, but they will eventually get used to you guys, trust me!" She cheered with a smile on her face, while leading us to the Master. _  
><em>

"Master we have some new members!" She shouted, knocking at his door. I heard a muffled 'come in' due to my really good hearing. She opened the door and motioned us to come in. We slowly stepped in his office and I couldn't help to think once again '_what the hell am I doing?'_ I could tell Sting, Lector, and Frosch thought the same.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello~ Izzy is here~ this is my first Fan Fic. so I apologize for any mistakes I make, because to be honest even though English is my mother language and I'm 15, I suck at it... xD I should probably let you know that I will be updating everyday unless I am very busy or i'm too lazy. It will most likely be that i'm lazy xD<strong>_

_**Just saying if you don't ship RoLu, your reading the wrong Fan Fic. because I, myself, ship RoLu the most out of every pairing there is! :3 Don't judge! **_

_**If there are any mistakes I made please tell me kindly, because I don't like rude comments :) R&R F&F please~ :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***Still Rogue's P.O.V***_

"Come sit," The short master of Fairy Tail welcomed us into his office. I mentally sighed when we all sat down. _I seriously hope we made the right choice of joining Fairy Tail._

"I'm Makarov, you two most likely have seen me from the Grand Magic Games," He stood up on his desk. "Now tell me, why do you children all of a sudden want to join our Guild?" He asked, placing a finger on his chin. _Well... we need a Guild, jewels, a place to stay at, and Fairy Tail popped in our minds when we thought about a Guild... But he doesn't need to know the truth. I'll just rely on Sting to answer._

"We were humiliated in front of our Guild and we were forced to leave Sabertooth after our loss. No one seemed to care about us… so we thought we could start over by joining Fairy Tail," Sting replied with a nervous tone.

"Hmm, very well. I don't see any harm to the Guild if you guys join, but you can join under one condition," He paused. "If Lucy takes full responsibility for the four of you for now. Until, we get things settled," our new Master said, pointing towards Lucy. I turned my head and looked at her. I examined her frail body leaned against the doorway, with her arms crossed.

"EHHH, why me?" She shrieked. _  
><em>

"Deal!" Sting shouted before Lucy could protest. _I don't care if a pretty lady like her accompanies us… wait what am I thinking, I think the fairy dust from everyone is getting to my head._

"Alright, I'll go get the stamp from Mira!" He shouted, excitement laced in his words. He hopped off his desk with a 'thud' when he reached the ground and head out of his office. My gaze turned towards Lucy. Well… Lucy doesn't look to happy, she's giving us death glares, which even I could say scares me. She was about to say something till our new Master ran back in with the stamp in his hand. Either he is really giddy or drunk, I could smell booze from him, but then again the whole Guild reeks of it.

"Alright young ones, where would you like your Guild mark to be?" He asked, waving it in front of our faces. _  
><em>

"B-but Master why do I-"Lucy tried to protest, but was cut off by Sting's hand covering her mouth. I could hear her trying to say something, but it came out all muffled.

"Same color and same place where my old guild mark was," Sting responded, releasing his hand from Lucy's mouth. Our new Master walked up to Sting and stamped his arm, he looked like he was going to pass out, but luckily made his way to me in time. I lifted up my sleeve and he stamped my arm in the same place my last guild mark was.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" he shouted, throwing his mug of booze in the air. _Wait since when did he have booze in his office? Sometimes, I forget how weird this guild is..._"I'll go tell everyone… waittt what was I going to tell everyone?" He shrugged and drank out of his mug once more. I blinked a couple of times. _Really, this guild is weird._

"Told you he was drunk… anyways It's getting pretty late and I'm sure everyone in the guild has passed out by now, we can tell them the news tomorrow,"Lucy started walking away. For some reason I didn't want her to go. My body just moved on its own and I grabbed her hand. _Shit why did I do that?_ I mentally slapped myself; I can't just stand here!

"U-Um, we don't have a place to stay," I stammered. _  
><em>

"O-oh sorry I was just going to take off like that, you guys can stay at my place until you find a place to live in," she replied with a faint blush. _Not exactly what I expected her to say…_

"If that is fine with you..." I said to her, looking up at her eyes.

"I really don't mind at all," She answered. My eyes traced back down at our hands and a blush crept up on my face. _C__urse my pale skin…_"U-Um Rogue could you let go, please?" The blush reappearing on her cheeks.

I quickly let go of her hand as she motioned us to follow. An awkward silence filled the air. between all 5 of us. "So..." Sting tried to relinquish the awkward atmosphere.

"I'm sorry, it must be very awkward for you guys," She rubbed the back of her head, blushing from embarrassment.

"No need to apologize, Lucy-san... err, may I call you that?" I blushed from embarrassment.

"Just Lucy is fine, may I call you Rogue?" She asked and smiled brightly at me. My cheeks heated up even more. I nodded as an answer. "Alright here we are, you guys can make your selves at home," She took out her key and opened the door. We all walked in examining her apartment. "I'll go set up some cots for you guys." Lucy walked over to her cabinets and grabbed a few blankets.

I looked over at Sting as he plopped down onto the couch with Lector. Unfortunately, Lector was bragging about Sting. I was interrupted by my exceed tugging on my cloak and turned my attention towards Frosch.

"Rogue-Kun, Fro likes Lucy-san!" Frosch said, watching Lucy as she was setting up the cots. "Does Rogue-Kun liiiiiike Lucy-san?" Frosch teased. I blushed at what he said. _There is no way I would have feelings for a girl… I've never had any interest in women and never will..._

"No," I denied. Frosch gave me an unconvinced looked. I looked up trying to shake the thoughts of what Frosch had just said out of my head.

"Oi, blondie you done yet?!" Sting yelled. _Can Sting be any more rude?!_

"Yeah, Sting-kun needs his sleep!" Lector retorted.

"Yeah-Yeah, and stop calling me blondie! You're blonde too..." She mumbled the last part. Lucy rubbed her eyes. "Well I'm going to bed, you two should too," Lucy suggested as she walked over to her bed and crawled inside her sheets.

Sting on the other hand jumped onto his bed and lay on his stomach. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my cot. I laid on it with my hands behind my head and Frosch lying on my side. I turned my head, unable to fall asleep. The sight of Lucy peacefully sleeping, made my lips twitch into a small smile. _Why the hell am I smiling? _I shifted my head so that I was staring at the ceiling, trying to get rid of the grin. _I wonder how everyone will react towards us knowing that the once Sabertooth members who hated Fairy Tail decided to join the Guild... Hopefully, a good outcome will happen._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Izzy is back with chapter 2~ I'm sorry if it took so long to update and if you thought this chapter was kind of boring! I promise it will get better when Rogue and Lucy start to have feelings towards each other, if you know what i'm sayin'~ <em>**

**_Jk, anyways, I apologize for the tons of mistakes I most likely made... xD_**

**_I will upload the new chapter tomorrow! R&R please~ :D_**

**_Also, I just want to say thank you everyone who said those nice comments when I uploaded the first chapter, they made my day :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_***Lucy's P.O.V***_

My eyes fluttered open when I felt the light from my window hit my face. I couldn't help but think about the depressing day I had yesterday.

***Flashback***

"Lucy I need help with a mission!" Natsu shouted at me. _I really don't want to go on a mission, but the rest of Team Natsu is busy._ I_ guess I could go, It would just be me, Natsu, and Happy which I don't mind._

"Sure Natsu, what kind of mission?"

_This better be a good paying mission… My rent is due soon and every time I go on one with Team Natsu they break everything, so clearly I can barely pay my rent._"Follow me; I can't let anyone hear it's a secret," Natsu whispered, grabbing my hand and pulling me into a corner where no one happened to be at the time.

"What is it Natsu?"

_I wonder what the secret is… Maybe he's confessing to me? Nahh, he's too dense to confess, but I can dream! _"Ok, so here is the mission," Natsu handed me the paper with a faint blush on his cheeks. I started reading the mission, my eyes widened at what the request was. _Is he asking me to go on the mission with him?! Maybe that's why he was blushing, he must be nervous!_ I glanced back at the paper and read it again.

_**Event: Grand Ball.**_

_**Request: Capture a Mage.**_

_**Reward: 2,000,000 J.**_

"Natsu I-"I was about to reply, before he cut me off.

"So, Lucy. I was wondering if you could help me, I want to go on the mission with Lisanna and…" Natsu trailed off at the last part with a huge blush across his face. _Wait what? Didn't he ask me to go on the mission with him? Is he messing with me!?_

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked, with a slight angry tone. _Why would he ask for my help? Why would he ask Lisanna? I have so many questions that need to be answered right now._

"I don't know how to say this, but at first when I saw Lisanna after a while I thought she kept playing with my feelings, but apparently Mira says it's love," he said, turning his head towards Lisanna and smiling. _Wait all this time he liked Lisanna?! Why the hell would he need my help…? Does he not realize I have feelings for him? _My eyes were watering and I quickly used my sleeve to wipe my eyes before any tears streamed down my face._ I always have liked Natsu, I thought he always liked me… I can't tell if I'm angry or heartbroken._

"Why do you need my help then, get your ass up and ask her yourself then!"

"I need you to ask her for me, I'm not good with that kind of stuff. You know that Lucy!"

"Ask someone else, Natsu," I shoved the request at him. _No way am I helping that dense rock with Lisanna, had he literally just admitted, he had no feelings towards me what so ever._

"What's the deal Lucy?!" He shouted at me. I flinched at his words; _he should know the deal… Obviously I'm pissed at his dense brain._

"I said, ask some else you dense idiot!"

"C'mon Lucy I need your help just listen."

_Did he not hear me? I literally just said I'm not helping his dense ass…_"No," I simply retorted. I turned my back to him and tried to walk away, but he picked me up. I squirmed in his arms, struggling to break free from his grasp, but to no avail. I was seconds away from kicking his ass.

"Lucy, I will throw you if you don't listen, I will throw you," He lifted my up, getting ready to throw me._ If he wants a death wish he better put me down…_

"Put me down Natsu! What you said didn't even make any sense you idiot, I already told you no!" I screamed at him trying to get out of his hold. Before I could say more, he threw me across the guild and I went straight into something… I mean **someone.**

_***End of Flashback***_

I sighed at the memory. _Natsu never loved me… I was always a friend to him… Just a friend._ Those words kept going through my head, like someone was just trying to make me cry. It seemed to work, tears started streaming down my face. I cupped my face with my hands and I silently sobbed into them, unaware that the Ex-Saber's that became the new members of Fairy Tail were in my room. Luckily, they didn't hear me.

I rolled down the covers and walked to the bathroom. I looked to the side on my short walk to the bathroom, only to see Rogue sleeping with Fro. Rogue looked so peaceful and the fact Fro was leaning on his side made him even more adorable. _Aw~ so cute!_

I looked in front of me and I started to realize that I stopped mid-way to the bathroom. I shrugged and continued my walk to the bathroom. I opened the door and quietly closed the door so I wouldn't wake up the dragon duo and their exceeds. I walked towards the mirror and stared at my reflection for a brief moment. _Man I look disgusting. My eyes are puffy and swollen, my hair messed up, and you could see the dry tears on my cheeks._ I washed my face and brushed my hair so that I looked refreshed and not a heartbroken wreck, but the thought of being heartbroken, broke my heart even more.

The memory came back to me again and I started tearing up again. I turned the faucet on and quickly washed my face again trying to efface the memory, but I just couldn't. I really liked Natsu and I had always thought he loved me, but I was stupid he only liked me as a friend. All those times he came to my rescue and saved my life, I slowly started to realize that he would do the same to anyone in the Guild. How could I be so stupid?

After who knows how long I have been crying I decided to suck up my tears for now… I completely forgot the two dragon slayers in my apartment! I opened the bathroom door only to see a yawning Sting and Lector joined by Rogue and Fro. I sweat dropped. _Do they always wake up at the same time?_

"Oh mornin' blondie," Sting yawned. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that Sting is shirtless, at least I think it was the only thing he isn't wearing.

"Sting put on a shirt!" I shouted while grabbing my couch pillow and throwing it at his face.

"Hey! watch what you're throwing blondie, and what's the big deal? I barely wear a shirt anyways," he pushed the pillow off his cot. _True enough, I guess it's out of habits, because I always did this to Natsu even though he had a shirt on._ The thought of Natsu went through my mind and I mentally frowned.

"Good morning Lucy-san!" Fro shouted snapping me out of my thoughts. _So cuteee I could just hug him all day!_

"Good morning!" I said with a bright smile and a little giggle due to his cuteness. "Anyways… you guys should get ready, we're going to the Guild soon." I started making my way to my bed so I could fix the bedding. _I must have moved around a lot my bedding is completely messed up!_

I finished making my bed that was completely messed up, I sat down on my couch, waiting for everyone to get ready. I thought about Natsu again. I really wanted to cry, but I held it in. _Sooner or later my tears are going to come out like a fountain if I keep holding them back._

_***Time Skip* (A/N: Sorry, I'm super lazy xD)**_

"You guys ready?" I asked with doubt in my voice. The second I open the doors to Fairy Tail they better brace themselves for either a good or completely bad outcome. They both nodded and gulped. _They're more nervous than I am; I don't blame them, they decided to join a very over protective Guild…_ I slowly reached my arm out and pushed opened the doors. Everyone's attention was focused on the 5 of us and there was a complete silence. _Oh shit, this isn't going to end very well._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello~<strong>** Izzy is back with chapter 3~ I hope you guys liked it! I'm very emotional and I was tearing up a bit writing the heartbreak parts ;-; It's kinda a slow RoLu, but don't worry there will always be a RoLu moment in each chapter! Even though in this chapter wasn't much RoLu, the part where he was staring at 'something' near Lucy, he was actually staring at Lucy and you'll understand why later on ;)**_

_**Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow! :D R&R please~**_

_**Thanks for anyone who reviewed my Fan fiction even though there is only 3 chapters! I just love reading nice comments because they always put me in a good mood and make my day :)**_

_**Oh and I apologize in advance for anything I misspelled or any grammar mistakes. I honestly suck at English xD **_


	4. Chapter 4

_***Lucy's P.O.V***_

_Well this is awkward. everyone is just staring at us with wide eyes. I'm just gonna slowly back away; hopefully no one will annoy me about being with the new members of our Guild a.k.a the dragon duo that used to be in Sabertooth…_

"Lucy, what are they doing here and why are they with you!?" Erza shouted. _Dammit, I was so close from being unnoticed!_

"U-Uhm... uhhh... funny story," I said nervously. _Shit, what am I supposed to say? 'yeah the Sabertooth members who seriously hated us are now in the Guild, let's all just party!'_

"Lucy?" Erza questioned me with a deadly aura emitting from her. Everyone in the Guild reacted the same way. I nervously gulped. I_ don't want to die young! What should I say? Um…_

"TheyjoinedFairyTailandIhavetotakefullresponsibilityofthemfornowon," I said in one breath. _Damn that was a lot to say…_

"Say it slower…" Erza said in a deadly tone while taking a step closer to me.

"They joined Fairy Tail, and I have to take full responsibility of them for now on," I took a step back. _Oh dear god, I've lived a good life. What a great way to die, from Erza!_

"Master let them join and they have a good reason for joining?" she asked. _Well he was drunk… but she doesn't need to know that._

"Y-yeah," I replied. Luckily, Erza's deadly aura disappeared and she smiled. _Wait she goes from wanting to murder me to smiling? What the hell!_

"Oh, in that case let's party!" Everyone said while cheering and continued what they were doing. _Yay, I get to live! Wait... this is not what I was expecting from everyone, but hey at least Natsu isn't here he would definitely disagree with them joining. Oh, why can't I just forget about him?_

I turned around at the dragon slayers and their exceeds. "Well that was an interesting reaction… Anyways, you guys can party or whatever, I'm gonna go out for a little bit," I said to them, exiting the Guild. I didn't wait for them to respond, I just need some time alone._I didn't see Natsu or Lisanna in the Guild; I bet they went on the mission. _I aimlessly was walking and found a small park, it is rather quiet, but hey, I do need some time alone._ I_ plopped down by a lake and looked up at the sky; the sky is so beautiful. I closed my eyes and a few tears streaked from my face.

_***Rogue's P.O.V***_

"What the hell, blondie left us!" Sting shouted. _I have to say I am quite mad that she left us, but she must have had a good reason._

"Maybe she wants to be alone? and could you quit calling her blondie, she has a name!" I scolded him. Sting suddenly smirked at me. _Man, I hate his annoying smirk._

"You like her don't ya?" Sting teased, crossing his arms. _Hell no, I don't have any interest in girls._

"N-no I don't."

_Oh great stutter, wait why am I stuttering? Well, I'm sure any guy would if he was asked that question. _"Exactly. I'll admit she is an eye candy, but I'll let you have this one, Rogue," He said in a teasing voice. _What the hell I said I don't have interest in girls, do I have to repeat myself?_

"Go for her dude, she's all alone and she seemed pretty upset. I know you're not fond of parties, so now is your chance. Plus, I really want some booze without you stealing it from me," he chuckled while pushing Frosch and I out of the Guild._ Is he joking, there is no way I'm going after Lucy and there is no way he's going to get drunk!_

"Sting, I said-"I tried to protest, but was cut off by him closing the doors on me. _That bastard I'm going to kill him later. Well, at least I have Fro…_

"Rogue-kun, Fro wants to see if Lucy-san is all right," Fro said jumping up and down. _Dammit Fro, why must you put me in an awkward position? So much for having Fro._

"Fine, but for a bit she looked like she wanted to be alone," I said while we started walking. _I have no clue where she is, but I faintly smell Strawberries and Vanilla. I'll just follow her scent…_

"Rogue-kun, do you think Lucy-san is upset?" Fro asked worriedly. _Like I know, I just met her yesterday._

"I don't know, Fro."

After following her scent, Fro broke the silence between us. "Where is Lucy-san?" Fro asked with a frown. I looked up and faintly saw Lucy sitting by a lake. W_ell it's safe enough to say I have really good sense of smell._

"Right there Fro" I pointed to where Lucy was. _I faintly smell tears, is she crying?_

"LUCY-SAN!" Fro screamed while running towards Lucy. _Dammit, way to make a scene…_

"Ehhh, what are you two doing here?" Lucy asked, with wide eyes. Her eyes looked watery and I could see dried tears on her cheeks every time the sun reflected onto her face. _I really want to ask her, but I don't think I should pry._

"Fro was worried about you, so Rogue-kun and Fro came to check up on you!" Fro replied. _Wait, I only came because Fro wanted to… Right?_

"You guys didn't have to worry, I'm fine…" She said, turning back to the lake. _Obviously she's not, she definitely was crying._

"I don't mean to pry, but it's obvious to me that you were crying," I said as I sat down next to her. My heart started beating faster as if I was nervous. _Why the hell am I nervous?_

"Was I really that obvious?" She asked while turning her head towards me. I nodded in return. _Wow, she looks really pretty with sun shining on her face like that. Wait, what is wrong with me… Am I really in love with her? Like Sting said I was? Maybe Sting was just messing with my head. I just met her. I can't just start 'falling in love' with a girl I barely even know. Then again, she seems perfect in every way... Ok, i'll stop fantasizing now._

"Hey Rogue, have you ever loved someone who never loved you back?" She asked with a tear cascading down her face. _Shit she's crying what do I do?_

"U-Uh Y-Yeah, I guess," I replied unaware of what to do. She wiped her tear and giggled slightly, as if she read my mind.

"It's good to know I'm not the only one," She looked at Fro. A smile plastered on his face, from the fact he could see fish in the lake. _Well, I guess my answer was partially true. I never felt 'Love' or most feelings, but I guess this weird feeling inside of me is 'love'? I'll have to ask Sting about it later. _I mentally slapped myself._ I can't just go thinking stuff like that! But, I am really curious as to why she was crying, I guess she's really upset about something that had to do with love? _"Y'know we should really go on a mission soon, I'm sure you and Sting need some jewels," She smiled at me, trying to change the subject. _  
><em>

"Yeah, we should," I answered. _  
><em>

"Ok, it's settled, we'll go on one tomorrow!" Her smiled incresed. I turned my face so she couldn't see my blush that probably re-appeared. _Sometimes I hate my pale skin…_

"Lucy-san, can Fro and Lector come too!" Fro said running to Lucy and hugging her leg.

"Of course!" She started petting Fro's head. I smiled a bit at the scene of her petting Fro. "Why don't we head back to the Guild? It is your welcoming party after all," she stood up. I nodded and stood up. Right when we started walking the ground shook violently and we both fell.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"I have no idea!" Lucy struggled to regain her balance. A few second later the ground suddenly stopped shaking and something sprouted out of the lake, which was definitely not human. Water splashed everywhere. _What the hell is that?!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello~ Here is Chapter 4~ I really hope you guys liked this chapter because I made Rogue finally start to realize his feelings toward Lucy, all though he is oblivious to the feeling. You'll find out what that 'thing' that sprouted out from the lake is tomorrow! Plus it's with Rogue and Lucy~ huehuehue.<br>**_

_**I feel like the story line is getting a little to similar to the other ones, hopefully not and you all like the Fan Fiction so far! *panics* **_

_**Thank you for the reviews, I love that they are all so kind and I can't thank you enough for being so kind. Every time I read them they always make my day and give me a reason to continue my story! :D and it's actually relieving that people like my Fan Fiction. :)**_

_**I apologize if I made any mistakes because i'm rushing! Today I have been super busy! **_

_**Oh and I have a question, is it just me or am I the only one who finds Rogue and Sting sexy? :#**_


	5. Chapter 5

_***Rogue's P.O.V***_

Water splashed everywhere as the huge brute sprouted from the water. It looks about the size of a skyscraper, has dark red scales all over its body, and glowing yellow eyes. As I was observing it, whatever the hell that thing is, it strike its tail onto the water causing the ground to shake again. I grabbed Fro and held him tight; he was having a lot of trouble, due to his shortness.

"Crap no my keys!" Lucy shouted as her belt flung off her waist and into the lake, due to the earth quake. _Oh great, well she isn't getting those keys back anytime soon..._ "I have to get them!" She ran straight for the lake.

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled while running to stop her, but I kept stumbling on my way to her. I tried to get up, but when I did she dived into the lake. "LUCY!" I yelled. I was too distracted on Lucy and forgot about the huge monster in front of me. It threw its hand up and was about to slam it down again, but I quickly dodged its attack. "Shadow dragon's roar!" I shouted as a black funnel of shadows shot through my mouth and at the monster in front of me. It wasn't very effective, since it only caused the Monster to roar and go back under the lake. "Are you alright Fro?!" I asked with full of concern.

"Yeah, but where is Lucy-san?" Fro started tearing up. _Shit I forgot about her!_ I ran to the lake to make sure that she was still alive, but the monster shot back up this time with red glowing eyes. _Oh shit I pissed it off!_ I tried to run, but a glowing yellow light appeared out of the water, completely distracting me.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy shouted as she came out from the water. _Thank goodness she's ok_. I watched as the mermaid spirit that was used in the naval battle attack the brute. She was doing a descent amount of damage, considering the Monster couldn't even lay an attack on the spirit. With one last attack the Monster shattered into pieces and disappeared. I was amazed at the scene, and how Lucy's spirit has gotten much stronger. "You can go back now Aquarius, thanks," She thanked her spirit.

"Tch. You interrupted my date, with my boyfriend," the mermaid spirit crossed her arms.

"Well, you're the only one that I can count on when it comes to water!"

"Whatever, brat. I have to get back to my date with my boyfriend... my _boyfriend_," She smirked and soon disappeared. Lucy pouted and swam a little to shore, out of the water, panting.

"Lucy-san you're ok!" Fro shrieked with joy, running up to Lucy and hugging her.

"Y'know your crazy for jumping into the lake like that," I pointed out.

"Yeah I guess, but my keys mean everything to me," She replied, trying to soak the water out of her clothes. She stood up and placed Frosch on the ground. "C'mon let's go back, I really could use some clothes that aren't wet."

On our way back I noticed that her arms are crossed and she shivered, constantly. I felt kinda bad for her, so I shrugged off my cloak and wrapped it around her. "You seem cold."

"O-Oh thanks Rogue," She thanked me with a bright smile, and a faint blush. I looked down at my Exceed who was giving me the 'I know you like her' look, and I shook my head trying to deny it. After a little walk, we reached her apartment. "You can head to the guild you two, I'm going to take a bath. Oh, and before I forget here is your cloak, thanks for letting me use it," She added, handing my cloak back. With that she waved and went inside her apartment. _She seems a bit sad; I really need to know why she has been so sad lately. No, I shouldn't pry; I'll just ask her when the time is right._

"Let's go to the Guild Fro, I hope Sting isn't drunk," I sighed while we began our walk to the Guild. I couldn't help, but look back at Lucy's apartment. _I hope she is ok…_

_***Lucy's P.O.V***_

_What a morning, first a weird reaction from the Guild, and then a Monster comes out of the lake, unexpectedly. It was a bit fun though… Man I'm freezing I can't wait for my hot bath._ I stepped into the tub and relaxed as the warm water heated me up. _Hmm should I go to the 'welcoming' party? What if Natsu is there…? Nah I should still go, it would be rude. __Maybe they're still on the mission; I'll just have to hope they won't be there._ I closed my eyes and relaxed, it's the least I could do after everything that had just happened.

Minutes passed, the water started cooling down within every single minute. I decided to step out of the cooled tub. After all, I don't want to be to late to the party. I put on my usual attire. I grabbed my belt, fastening it tightly around my waist. Shortly, I headed out the door and to the Guild. On my way to the Guild I couldn't help, but just beg the stars that Natsu and Lisanna won't be there.

Once I reached the guild doors, I paused before opening them. _Do I really want to go in? I don't want to go in and see Natsu with Lisanna. Ugh, I should just go in. Natsu shouldn't be back, it's only been a day, not even, or maybe he didn't go on the mission._ I hesitantly opened the doors. As I walked in I was greeted by the huge crowd. I noticed why there was a huge crowd. They're obviously surrounding something. I stood up on my tippy-toes and noticed the one person I hope wasn't going to be here. There he was… Natsu, kissing Lisanna on the lips. And here I was watching in horror as they Kiss… and Kiss… and Kiss…

Everyone seemed to be cheering them on. I ran out of the Guild with tears flooding my eyes, I don't care who is watching me, I just want to cry. _I knew I shouldn't have gone to the Guild! Gosh how could I be so stupid?!_ I cupped my face with my hands and just kept on running aimlessly, but unfortunately, I wasn't paying attention. "OOF!" I shouted as I realized I ran into a wall. I stood up wiping the dirt off of my clothes. "Argh, stupid walls!" I punched the wall slightly in frustration. Just then I heard footsteps, the sound of heels clicking against the cobblestone ground. Startled, I quickly spun around to see who it was. Little did I know, I ran into a secluded area. _Shit how far did I run?! I didn't run that far... did I?_

_"_Stupid..." It mumbled.

"W-Who are you?" I asked getting ready to grab one of my keys. The figure only chuckled darkly. Instantly, a white light flashed, blinding me. I placed my hand in front of my eyes, turning my head from the blinding the light. A sudden and huge pain hit my leg, I screamed as loud as I could before I fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello~ Sorry I uploaded this chapter later than usual I was really busy today! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow and you'll find out what's going to happen~ I'm thinking that Rogue and Lucy will hook up in a few chapters or so because they just met, don't you think they should get to know each other more?<strong>_

_**I'm really happy with all the reviews I have been getting because they are all so kind, and really they make me sooooo happy! :) To be honest I didn't expect to get any, and you don't know how happy I am. I love all of you, who leaves those nice reviews, follows me, and takes the time to read my Fan Fiction :D **_

_**I'm also happy that people find Sting and Rogue sexy also, because I'm glad that i'm not the only one who thinks that. ;) **_

_**Please review if you want me upload tomorrow, because I have school and If I get a shit ton of homework I dunno if i'll have time to upload a new chapter tomorrow, but if you guys are dying for it then let me know and i'll squeeze in the time to upload it just for you! :D **_

_**Also I apologize for any mistakes I make.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_***Rogue's P.O.V***_

Seriously, I shouldn't help Sting. But I did get him to stop drinking after who knows how many mugs of booze he drank, while love birds over there are making out. Can't they get a room?!_ Luckily, Dragneel didn't notice us at all, so I am a bit relieved that there won't be any trouble for now… _The cheering from everyone has been annoying me, it's over something so stupid. It's just a dumb kiss._ Although, I'm really curious what a kiss is like._ Suddenly I thought of me and Lucy kissing._ Oh god, I'm seriously losing my pride as a man because of her… Then again...__ I thought I smelt Lucy before, but it's most likely her scent lingering around here. It has been a while though, either she takes really long baths or she decided not to come. Well, I'll find out soon since I have to take this drunken idiot back to Lucy's apartment._

"Rogue, I can *hiccup* walk," Sting attempted at walking. I face palmed as he tried to walk, but failed. Instead, he started falling and stumbling the way out of the guild to Lucy's apartment. I let him torture himself since I found his failing attempt at walking amusing.

"Go Sting-kun!" Lector shouted, cheering Sting on. _I seriously hate being the only normal one around here…_ We're only a few steps from Lucy's apartment, but of course Sting being drunk, collapsed on the ground in front of Lucy's door. _He couldn't wait two more seconds?! _I pulled out the key to unlock Lucy's door with her spare key she specifically gave me and not Sting. I don't blame her, it doesn't take a genius to know how irresponsible and annoying Sting is. I inserted the key, but I was distracted from a loud scream. It didn't sound too far from here. Who would be screaming so loud at night?!

My eyes widened, It took me a few seconds to process that wasn't someone random screaming, it was Lucy screaming. I quickly shoved Lucy's spare key in Frosch's hand. "Frosch, take Sting and Lector inside Lucy's apartment now!" I yelled as I quickly ran away trying to find where she is, it didn't sound too far. Turning into an area not even I knew existed that was literally a few blocks away from Lucy's apartment. I saw Lucy lying on the ground with blood spilling from her leg. The problem was she wasn't alone and the shadow of possibly a man appeared.

"Aw, coming here to save weak little Heartfilia over here?" The man asked, teasingly. '_Weak?'_ I growled at his words._ He's practically asking for death! _"Mad? In that case, I wonder how mad you'll be if I do much more than a scratch on her leg!" He chuckled darkly. _That's it I'm going to kill this bastard!_

I could feel the anger building up in me. _I will not let him touch Lucy!_ I quickly launched forward at him punching him so hard in the face that I could hear the sound of his bones cracking. His body lurched forward and went flying into a wall. "Don't you dare..."I growled on every word I stated.

"Hah… who knew… the emotionless… shadow dragon slayer… could fall in love with… this worthless garbage… of a girl," He panted, coughing up blood on every pause. _That's it! My anger has reached it's god damn limit._

"Shadow Drive," I whispered as I activated my Shadow Drive, I only used in the Grand Magic Games. "You want to repeat that bastard? The girl who you are calling 'Garbage' is far more powerful then you'll ever be," I stated, disappearing in my shadows and appearing behind him. _If he wants to die now, he better say his last words._ I picked him up by his neck, who ever this man was, I couldn't see. He's just a shadow._ but of who?_

"Fine, let's make a deal... shall we?" He squirmed, trying to get out of my grasp.

"What kind of deal?" I replied tightening my grip on his neck.

"I'll let you... and your precious Heartfilia go for now… but in return you let me go... and give me one good reason I shouldn't kill her!" His response was cut off by gasps for air. _'For now'? No, he won't come back and harm Lucy anymore, I will make sure of it, but right now Lucy needs medical help._

"I'll let you go, but don't you think, that when you come back for Lucy, you'll succeed. I will kill you if you even lay a finger on Lucy!" I shouted while gritting my teeth._ I really want to kill this bastard… but Lucy is in a bad condition. _The wisps of shadows engulfing me disappeared and I was no longer in my shadow drive.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Dragon Slayer, but you still haven't fulfilled my deal. Now tell me why I should not kill her!"

I flinched at his words. _I'm going to kill this bastard, if he even dares to touch her. _"Who the hell are you?! You want a damn reason. Well, for your god damn information Lucy is a beautiful, strong, forgiving, and kindest person I have ever met. This girl can do anything, like make ME smile and love her. Now, you tell me who the hell you are right now!" I shouted so loud.

He only chuckled and replied,"You'll find out soon, Rogue. It's such a shame you can't remember me!" with that the man disappeared.

"I know that person..?" I whispered to myself. _I'll find out another time, but right now Lucy need help!_ I ran to her body and shook her. "Lucy! C'mon, Lucy wake up!" I shouted again, trying to at least wake her up. My arms swung under her and I picked her up bridal-style, running straight to the Guild, but the problem was. I had no idea where I was. Sure I could smell my way to the Guild, it's not too hard to follow the scent of booze… but something wasn't right. _How could there be a secluded area right by Lucy's apartment? And not only have I never noticed it, but Lucy also_. Another question came to my mind. _Why was Lucy here in the first place?_

"Ugh… what happened?" She asked, as her eyes fluttered opened, but shortly shut tight after she hissed in pain, probably from her leg.

"You shouldn't be moving around too much, considering the amount of damage he did to your leg," I simply responded.

"He? I'm pretty sure I saw a figure of a woman before I fell unconscious," She said with a raspy voice. Her face paled and looked like she was about to faint. _Lucy said that what she saw was a she? How could that be? Maybe there were two people…? _"Rogue… what happened after I fell unconscious…?" She asked with her raspy voice, again. _Well, there is quite a lot to say, and I definitely have to leave the parts out where I pretty much confessed my love to her._

"Well, uhm, I was bringing Sting back to your apartment because he was drunk and all of a sudden I heard your scream. So my intention were to help you, but you were unconscious and a shadow-like man must have really hated you..." I paused. "He really wanted to kill you, but luckily I hurt him enough to get him away from you… for now," I finish my explaining. _Well I summed that up pretty well…_

"Thank you… For saving me," She tried to smile, but then she immediately fainted. I increased my pace; _I need to get to the Guild fast!_ I rushed to the Guild and kicked the doors open with my foot. Everyone gasped at the sight of their bloody possesion.

"Rogue, what happened to Lucy?!" Gray asked, worriedly.

"There's no time to explain she needs to be healed now," I replied while setting her on top of a table. Everyone came rushing over as soon as I set her down.

"I can try to heal her, but I don't know if I can heal a wound this deep," Wendy rushed over to us as she began to heal her wound. I watched Lucy flinch every time Wendy moved her hand to a certain spot on her leg._ I hope Lucy will be ok…_

"WHAT HAPPENED TO LUCY?" Natsu shouted. There he was, Natsu Dragneel, at the doors with an angry face. "AND WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" He shouted even louder, while pointing to me. _Out of all the times, why now?!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is the chapter~ Some people wanted me to upload it today and I really didn't want to be rude considering they were being so nice :) Who do you think this mystery manwoman is? You'll find out soon! :D I hope you guys liked this chapter!_**

**_EEK! I just love you guys, every time someone leaves such a nice review I can't help, but just thank you for the thousandth time for reviewing and supporting me. You have no idea how happy I get from reading some super nice reviews! :) R&R, F&F please~ _**

**_I might upload the next chapter tomorrow, it depends if you guys want me too! I can't leave you guys on a cliff-hanger, so if you would like me to upload the next chapter please let me know in the reviews and I will try my best to upload it ASAP. Even if it is just one person who is dying for me to upload it, I will upload it just for you~ :)_**

**_I apologize for any mistakes I make._**

**_#StingAndRogueAreWayTooSexyForYou_**


	7. Chapter 7

_***Still Rogue's P.O.V***_

"Shut it Dragneel , this isn't a good time!" I shouted at him. _He should be worrying more about Lucy and not me!_

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO LUCY AND WHY HE IS HERE!" Natsu roared. _God dammit doesn't this idiot know when to quit?!_

"Enough Natsu, we'll explain later. Right now Lucy needs to be healed!" Erza replied with a very unpleasing look. She turned back to Lucy and her facial expression turned into a frown. I also looked back at Lucy, she wasn't looking very well.

"Is Lucy going to be ok?" I asked with concern. _Whoever that bastard was, is going to pay…_

"Luckily, I stopped her bleeding, but it will take a long time for her leg to be healed. Right now, she just needs rest, since she isn't fully recovered," Wendy replied as the light around her hands faded.

"I'll bandage her leg.." Mira's pained facial expression, matched her tone. The take-over mage from the Grand Magic Games walked up to Lucy and started to wrap her wounded leg with the bandages.

"Why don't you take her back home, Rogue? She really needs some rest," Wendy's face had a frown on it and her words filled with sadness, but was soon interrupted by the annoying Dragon Slayer that was still by the guild doors-more angrier than before.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting HIM take her home!" Natsu growled, running up to me and punching me in the side of my face. I landed backwards, a pain not only in my cheek, but my backside also.

"What the hell Dragneel! I said this isn't a good time!" I shouted, rubbing my cheek that will most likely be bruised tomorrow. I stood up, an angry expression written all over my face.

"I won't let you take Lucy back to her apartment! Why are you even in Fairy Tail?!" Natsu started readying his fist. Suddenly, Gray jumped in by pushing him to the floor, on top of him, and restraining him from whatever attack he was going to throw at me. "What the hell Ice brain!" Natsu said, furiously. _Phew, for a second there I thought I was going to get another bruise on my face._

"Rogue, go take Lucy home now. I got this!" Gray shouted, holding Natsu down tighter.

I quickly ran to Lucy, picked her up bridal style, and with that I ran out of the Guild. I could hear everyone fighting, all thanks to Dragneel. I really wanted to beat the crap out of him, but I had to contain myself. I mentally thanked everyone for helping me. I soon reached her apartment and kicked open her door, of course Frosch forgot to lock her door…

Once I reached her room I gently laid her down on her bed and tucked her in the bed. I stared at her; she looked a little bit better. She seemed relaxed and a peaceful smile graced her lips; I smiled at her cuteness and how peaceful she looked. "You're beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia," I smiled, and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Rogue-kun, what happened to Lucy-san!" Frosch shrieked, while stepping into the room. _Crap I forgot I left him in her apartment. I seriously hope he didn't just hear what I said before._

"Lucy is fine she's just sleeping," I said, trying to comfort Frosch, but he had an unconvinced look on his face. _He didn't see her leg did he?_

"Fro saw you tuck Lucy-san in her bed with a bandaged leg, while Fro was trying to wake Sting up!" Fro said tearing up. _Shit ok maybe he did see…_

I sighed. _How am I supposed to tell him, without having him cry? "_Lucy is fine, she just needs rest. Calm down Frosch, I promise she'll be ok, believe me Frosch." I flashed him one of my rare smiles.

"Right, Lucy-san will be ok!" Frosch answered, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"How's Sting doing?"

_Honestly, that was a rhetorical question._ "He won't wake up and he keeps mumbling weird stuff" Frosch replied._ Just as I thought… eh I'll help him later._

"What about Lector?"

_With Sting asleep I'm sure that bragging exceed is up to no good._ "Oh! come, we found really cool goggles!" Frosch replied, while showing me the way to where the 'goggles' are. _Goggles, the hell is he talking about?_

"Oh hey Rogue, check out all these goggles Frosch and I found!" Lector shouted with the 'goggles' in his hand. My eyes widened. _Those aren't goggles! Those are Lucy's Bra's!_

"Where did you guys get those, put them back right now!" I shouted, a nose bleed starting to pool from my nose.

"Calm down Rogue, we found them in her draws, she has so many!" Lector shouted, while throwing them out of her draw as they floated in the air and landed on the ground. A tick mark grew on my forehead.

"Guys, put them back right now, those aren't goggles!" I said as I picked up the two exceeds and threw them onto my cot. _Great, what am I gonna do about this mess?! I can't just pick up her Bra's, I'm seriously going to lose my pride as a man. Maybe, if I convince them that they're goggles they'll be willing to put them back...!_ _I just hope this goes as planned..._ "Frosch, Lector come here!" I shouted as the two exceeds came running up to me.

"What is it Rogue?" Lector asked, tilting his small head to the side.

"I need you two to do me a favor. Can you guys put the goggles back in the drawers?" _Hopefully, this will go as planned._

"Sure Rogue-kun! But I thought you said they weren't goggles…" Frosch mumbled the last part.

"U-Um yeah they are, just don't fool around!" I scolded them, a huge blush evidently appearing on my cheeks. The scene of Lucy's Bra's is causing a nosebleed to come, I quickly turned my head away before my whole face turned red and a nosebleed pooled from my nose. Lector and Frosch got to work and started picking up her Bra's/

"Rogue-kun why don't you help?" Frosch asked, throwing Lucy's light pink bra on my face. I nearly screamed, due to the fact Lucy's Bra is laying on my head.

_***Lucy's P.O.V***_

"Ughh, huh? why am I in my bed?" I asked to no one in particular. I could hear shouting, so my intentions were to get up. I fell on my hard floor as I applied pressure to my damaged leg. "Shit…" I hissed, getting into a crawling position.

_Well, I guess I'm not walking. I'll just go to the bathroom and wash all this dry blood off my leg._ I started crawling to the bathroom. Well, that was, until I was stopped by the scene in front of me.

"Lucy-san, you're ok!" Fro shouted, with my Bra in his hand.

"What… The… Hell… ARE YOU DOING?" I shrieked. My bra's are all over the room and not only were they on the floor, but in Fro and Lector's hands. I looked up only to see Rogue with one of my bra's on his head. "PERVERT!" I screamed at Rogue.

"U-Uh I-It's not what it looks like!" He quickly defended himself, with a shocked expression. _Not what it looks like?! Obviously, they were checking out my Bra's, and most of all Rogue!_

"You're so lucky I'm injured or else I swear I would kick your asses right now."

_I'd be far beyond kicking their asses! _"What? we did nothing wrong, were just looking at these weird goggles of yours, although I don't get why you have them if you can't see through them," Lector explained, while putting my Bra on his eyes.

"Don't do that!" I screamed at him as I crawled over to Lector and picked up my Bra's. I shoved them into my drawer. _Stupid exceed's… _"Can I have my Bra back?" I asked, with an annoyed tone towards Rogue. His face turned red as he grabbed my Bra and threw it back to me. I gathered up all my Bra's that were near Fro. Once again, I shoved them into my draw. _So much for a bath… _"Listen up you two," I paused, my gaze turning towards Rogue. "I mean three. If I catch you guys looking in my draws again, it'll be the end of your lives understand?"

They all nodded and gulped. "Ok, but what about your pillow cases?" Lector asked. _Pillow cases? What on earth is he talking about?_

"What pillow cases?" I asked, while tilting my head to the side.

"This one Lucy-san!" Frosch answered my question to Lector, holding up my panties.

My eyes widened. "THAT'S NOT A PILLOW CASE!" I screamed. Rogue on the other case, is suffering from a nose bleed. _The things I'm going to do to these Idiots!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is chapter 7~ I hope you guys liked this chapter! I had so much homework, but so many people wanted me to upload the new chapter. I had to add a little humor, because I feel like my story is a little too serious, don't ya think? Hopefully you guys liked this chapter *panics* I panic a lot don't judge... you guys liked it...right? *panics again*<em>**

**_I have a really cute idea for next chapter with Rogue and Lucy~ but I ran out of time considering I only did like half my homework! hehe oops..._**

**_If you guys are dying for the next chapter then please let me know in the reviews please! and i'll upload it just for you guys~ R&R F&F Please~ :)_**

**_Oh my gawsh all the reviews i'm getting! I love you guys so much! I don't care how many times I say this, but thank you sooo much for reviewing it makes me so happy. I can't thank you enough. I'm gonna keep thanking you guys because you all deserve to be thanked. You guys are all so kind and every time I see a new review I just can't help, but be grateful! :D_**

**_I'm so upset, there isn't many RoLu's out there. I literally think I've read every RoLu Fan Fiction and to be honest i'm a little upset with how very little RoLu shippers and Fan Fictions there are ;-; I hope I inspire you guys to write your own RoLu Fan Fiction or even get you to ship RoLu! Don't worry I don't just only read RoLu Fan Fictions, to be honest I read any, especially ones from my reviewers. ;) It's the least I can do considering all the support you have been giving me :)_**

**_I read some of the guesses on who the mystery people might be and I must say, you guys are good... darn it I tried not to make it too obvious. BUT i'm not gonna say who the mystery man is gonna be, well because it's a mystery xD huehuehue_**

**_I also apologize for any mistakes I make. _**


	8. Chapter 8

_***Still Lucy's P.O.V***_

"I swear if you guys don't leave this room in the next ten seconds, you guys are going to get your asses kicked!" I shouted at them. They started to casually walk away, but Frosch still had my panties in his hand. Not only was Rogue's nose bleeding like a fountain, he was staring at my pink panties. I_'m so going to kick his ass later… _"Fro, gimme that right now," I demanded, sounding motherly-like.

"But I might need it for my pillow," Frosch frowned, but soon gave in and handed me back my panties.

"Trust me Fro, you do not need that for your pillow," I replied to Fro. _Why can't there be any normal Exceeds for once?_ I opened my draw and returned my panties back into the spot it used to be in. _I should really take a bath, my leg must be disgusting._ I stood up, forgetting the fact that my leg hurts like hell when I walk on it. "Ow, shit!" I screamed as I fell to the floor again.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Rogue asked as he came running into my room. _Didn't I say he was going to get his ass kicked if he didn't leave?! Oh well, I'm just glad someone is worried about me._

"Not really, every time I try to walk my leg hurts like hell… Plus I could really use a bath," I replied. Rogue looked at me, his eyes gazing at my wounded leg. He walked over to me, only to pick me up bridal-style and put me on the couch. "W-what Rogue, why'd you put me on the couch?" I asked with a faint blush on my cheeks.

"You really shouldn't take a bath with that kind of injury," said Rogue. T_rue enough, but my question is why I am on the couch?_

"Good point, but why did you put me on the couch?" _I could have just crawled there… Nah actually that saved me some exercise_. Suddenly, I thought of Rogue picking me up before. _Oh god why am I blushing?_

"Well I don't think you were comfortable on the floor," Rogue chuckled, smiling a little at me. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. _Lucy stop blushing, it's just a smile! Ok I'll admit it, it's not just a smile it's actually really cute and he should smile more._ I felt my leg getting wet and realized my wound started bleeding. _Shit, holy crap it hurts!_"Shit Lucy, I'll go get some bandages" Rogue shouted worriedly and with that, he ran into my bathroom to get bandages. _Owwwww . I need to suck it up and stop screaming ow in my head!_ Rogue quickly ran to my side and started un-wrapping my bandages that covered from my knee to my lower thigh. I blushed a little at the fact Rogue moved my skirt up a little. Luckily, just a little.

"H-How is it?" I asked, hissing at the pain._ I can't bring myself to look at my leg, knowing I would probably faint, but the problem is I was losing a lot of blood and I felt myself starting to get drowsy._

"It's really bad, and you look like you're going to faint," Rogue stated, as his eyes averted to my pale face. I opened my mouth to say something, but my actions were interrupted by a certain pink-haired dragon slayer that was watching Rogue and I.

"What are you doing to Lucy?!" Natsu shouted. _Great… Just what I need at a time like this._ I started to get light headed and my eyes started getting heavy. _No Lucy don't faint now! Not at a time like this! _I looked down at my leg and saw the massive amount of blood seeping through my leg. _Oh how I want to puke_. Then I realized that Rogue was looking at Natsu with an angry face while holding my leg.

"Natsu… get out… of my house…" I managed to say with a raspy voice. _I don't want this asshole in my house, he broke my heart and I never want to talk to him._

"No Lucy, not until you explain everything!" Natsu shouted.

_So he doesn't care about me, he only wants an explanation. If I could yell at him I would right now. _"You really want to know…? Well you should know… that you're a dense idiot… who never realized my feelings for… you-"I rasped, but I fainted before I could finish explaining everything.

**_*Rogue's P.O.V*_**

_She likes Dragneel!_ I felt my heart sink. _She's always loved Dragneel…_ I quickly shook my head and finished wrapping her leg. "Lucy…" Natsu faintly said. I growled at him. _So that's why she was so heartbroken, and asked me about loving someone who never loved her back… She was talking about Natsu…_ I suddenly felt anger build up in me.

"Get out Dragneel, she doesn't need a dumb bastard like you! The fact that you broke her heart so much is sickening! You don't deserve to be her friend after what she has been through!" I growled, walking up to Natsu, pushing him out of the window, and locking it. I looked back at Lucy who was staring at me with wide eyes, well not that wide considering she fainted before and must have woke up to my shouting. Then I remembered what I said… _Oh Shit she heard me…_

"R-Rogue, thank you, thank you so much," She thanked me, while crying. _Why is she thanking me? _To see her in this state makes me want to cry. I walked up to the couch, sat on it, and wrapped my arms around Lucy pulling her into a hug. _I can't let her cry… she needs to be happy…_ At first she was stiff from my sudden actions, but relaxed and hugged me back crying into my chest. _Well my shirt is going to be soaking wet…_

"Why did you thank me?"

She shifted her head so that she looked into to my eyes._ It was saddening to see her beautiful brown eyes filled with water and sadness… _"B-Because it makes me happy that you care so much for me," She said faintly,trying to smile. I smiled back, the least I can do is smile for the poor girl. _Plus it was true, I really have grown a liking towards to the Blonde Celestial Mage, which I have to say is very un-expected from me… But I guess I didn't need to ask Sting about love after all…_ Her cheeks painted a light blush. I thought it was cute when she blushed, but why is she blushing? _Maybe it's my imagination…?_ Either way I just want to cherish this moment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is Chapter 8~ I hope you guys liked this chapter, I honestly thought I made it adorable :3 Did you guys like this chapter? Hopefully you guys liked it *panics again*<em>**

**_I love you all sooo much, I'm honestly going to keep thanking you guys every chapter. You guys are so kind and I just want to support every single one of you who review my Fan Fiction and make my day. I can't stop thanking you guys, you're all the best. Thank you so much for reviewing and taking the time to read my Fan Fiction! you have no idea how happy you guys make me, and I try to support every single one of you, since it's the least I can do. Please keep reviewing because without you guys I honestly wouldn't be updating my Fan Fiction like I do. I just can't stop thanking you guys for your kindness! :) R&R, F&F Please~_**

**_I have a HUGE project to do tomorrow, so I don't know if I should update. If any of you are dying for the next chapter then please let me know in the reviews and i'll upload the new chapter tomorrow, but it might be later than usual. That's only if you guys want me too~ :) I really hope you guys do because the next chapter is going to be really good, but i'm not gonna spoil or say anything more~ huehuehue you guys are in for a very nice surprise! ;)_**

**_I have another question, do you think I should add more humor to my Fan Fiction or keep it serious and occasionally make it humorous?_**

**_I also apologize for any mistakes I make. _**


	9. Chapter 9

_***Lucy's P.O.V***_

My tears kept coming out and I couldn't help but just let it all out, well technically all over Rogue. For some reason, I wasn't sad about Natsu when I hugged Rogue back. I suddenly felt happy…

I smiled. _I'm glad that there is someone who cares about me. _"Your smiling," Rogue stated, releasing from our hug only to stare at me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I am."

Then I realized that we're just staring at each other, I trailed my eyes to my window so I could break the awkward stare off between us. I_s it getting late? Oh would you look at that, it's night time! Um, is he gonna keep staring at me?_

"It's getting late, we should go to bed..." He cleared his throat.

"W-Well I'm gonna go to-to bed," I stuttered, a light blush heating up my cheeks. _Dammit Lucy just because he's staring at me doesn't mean I have to stutter!_

"Yeah me too," Rogue replied, slightly blushing. _He must be embarrassed from staring at me for a long time._

"Tomorrow we can go to the Guild and go on a mission," I said excitedly as I stood up. I looked down at my leg, it no longer hurt. I didn't feel any pain nor was it bleeding. _Dang, Rogue is good with bandages._

"Are you sure? Your leg is still pretty bad. I only bandaged it up."

_Only? My leg feels fine, well for now it does. _"Yeah! You're really good with treating wounds, my leg feels much better. Besides, you guys could use some jewels," I said with a faint blush.

"Okay, if your leg is still okay and you're up to going on a mission then we'll go." Rogue's face brightened up, with a small smile. _I'm gonna melt if he keeps smiling!_

"Okay, well goodnight Rogue." I went to walk to my bed, he only nodded in return, but I stopped him. I felt the need to thank him again. "Thank you… Rogue." I ran up to him and hugged him from behind.

"U-Uh U-Um," were the only words or should I say noises that came out of Rogue's mouth. I peeked a little, looking at his scarlet face._ Holy crap his face is super red. Can a face even turn that red?_ I released my arms from Rogue and limped to my bed.

"Goodnight," I said as I tucked myself in.

"G-Goodnight!" He replied, awfully loud and ran out of my room.

I giggled and turned my head to the side, staring at my window, and I smiled. _I wonder what happened with Natsu. Oh well… Rogue sure showed him._ I shifted in my bed, my smile never leaving my face. I yawned and felt my eye lids give up on me. I slowly closed my eyes and let sleep over take me.

_***Time Skip in the Morning***_

"Ugh… " I sleepily said and rubbed my eyes. _That was one hell of a day, yesterday…_

I got out of my bed and went straight to the bathroom, but was stopped by Rogue. I stared at him as he shifted in his bed; it took me a few seconds to realize that he's not wearing a shirt, in other words, he's shirtless. _Oh my shit… Damn he's muscular._ I watched as every time he moved his muscles flexed, I bit my bottom lip trying to contain myself from drooling. _Oh~ Is that a six pack? Bullshit... it's probably an eight... if that's even possible to have that..._ I snapped back to reality and wiped the drool that was pooling from my mouth. _Oh god Lucy don't think like that! _

I shook my head and quickly walked to the bathroom, slowly shutting the door behind me. I sighed as I stared at my reflection. I can't help, but think about Rogue and his muscular body. _Oh my god Lucy stop thinking about it! Seriously, I'll admit he has a good looking body and he's really sexy… Oh god, I need to shut up. He's just a friend and I can't have those kind of thoughts towards a friend. Even if he is really muscular... Ugh, Just shut up Lucy… _

I took a quick bath and changed back into my usual attire. I tied my long hair into a ponytail, letting my front bangs hang loosely on the sides of my face. Checking my reflection one last time-taking note that I look fine, I opened the door only to see everyone awake. Well, Sting isn't exactly awake. He looks as if he's sick. _Speaking of which, I wonder what happened to him yesterday…_

"Oh good, you guys are awake, ready to go on the mission?" They all nodded, but Sting on the other hand groaned and rubbed his head. "What's wrong with you?" I asked, flicking my head upwards.

"I had a little drink last night that's all…" Sting said as he continued to rub his head.

"A little? You had way more than that, Sting." Rogue chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to go pack, we can leave when Sting is over his hangover," I said as I exited the bathroom entrance and shut the door. "Oh, I have pills in my medicine cabinet, Sting."

"Whatever..." He groaned, rubbing his fore head faster.

I rolled my eyes and walked into my room. I opened my small closet and pulled out a small blue bag that. I walked over to my dresser and opened it, pulling out my outfits, undergarments, lots of bandages, and jewels. "Lucy-san, why are you packing your goggles and pillow cases?" Fro asked, watching me pack. _Wait, since when was he here? Damn exceed! Fro is lucky he is adorable or else I would beat the crap out of him right now!_

"Fro, how many times do I have to tell you, those aren't goggles nor are they pillow cases!" I claimed as I zipped up my bag and pulled the strap over my shoulder. Fro only giggled, walking out of my room with me.

"Now are you guys ready to go?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips impatiently.

"Yeah, your pills are amazing Blondie!" Sting shouted.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told him about the pills. He's back to his annoying self," Rogue said as he stood up from my couch.

I laughed at his comment. _He is right, I should have let him suffer_. "Hey! You guys are saying this as if I'm not in the room!"

"Alright, Alright. Let's just go on a mission!" I said as I grabbed my Celestial Keys and fastened my belt around my waist. They nodded and we all walked out of my apartment and started walking to the Guild.

"Fro still doesn't get it Lucy-san." Fro put his paw on his chin. _What is going on in that little mind of his… I have a feeling I'll regret asking this._

"Still don't get what?" I asked, hoping something normal will come out of his mouth.

"If they aren't goggles and pillow cases, then what are they?" Fro asked, concentrating. _I stand corrected.._ A tick mark grew on my head.

"Can we not talk about that for 5 minutes?" I said, irritably.

"Ok I'll ask in 5 minutes than!" Fro cheered, excitedly. Another tick mark formed on my head. _Just breath Lucy… Restrain yourself from beating the crap out of him… _

"What is Fro talking about?" Sting asked.

"None of your concern!" I shouted at him, my face red from embarrassment.

"Okay-Okay," Sting threw his hand up, defending himself.

We reached the doors and walked in greeted by a few people. Sting, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector walked over to the request board. "Hey Lucy! How's your leg?" Mira asked, with a smile on her face.

"It's a lot better now, thanks to Rogue," I replied, returning the smile.

"OH MY GOSH! DOES THAT MEAN YOU AND ROGE ARE DATING?!" Mira squealed, almost dropping the glasses filled with drinks in her hands.

"SHHH! No we're not! We're just friends..." I covered her mouth with my hand. I heard her mumble something, but it sounded all muffled.

"Lucy, I'm glad you're feeling better," Erza walked over and pat me on the back. Although, her pat was more like a punch.

"Thanks," I rubbed my back from the aching pain.

"Everyone was so worried about you, Lucy. Even though not everyone is here I'm sure they'll be happy to see that you're okay," Erza smiled.

"Well, I don't know about today..." I trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked with a shocked expression, as Mira has one too.

"I'm going on a mission with Sting, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector. They need some jewels and Master says I have to babysit them," I said with a displeasing look on my face.

"My-My, Master sure knows his couples!" Mira squealed.

"Lucy, you shouldn't be going with them. You'll be the only girl there, I will come!"

_Erza does have a point... Then again, she'll destroy everything. _"I'll be fine! Why don't you relax? Or go visit Jellal," I nudged her, with a smirk.

Her face matched the color of her hair. "I ha-have to go n-now, bye!" She ran off.

"I knew it, she does like Jellal!" I squealed.

"I know right, so cute~ I have to tell you something before you go on the mission, Lucy."

"What is it, Mira?" I leaned in

"I ship you with Rogue, just saying," she whispered.

I blushed intensely. "Oh would you look at the time, I have to go now!" I shouted as I ran over to the request board, where the four are.

"Oh, there you are! Where were you?!" Sting shouted as I reached them.

"I got caught up in a little chat. No need to explain the details..." I laughed nervously. "See anything you like?" I asked, changing the subject.

"How about this one?" Sting suggested as he shoved the request in my face.

"Y'know I wish I could see the request, but unfortunately it's shoved into my face!" I shouted at him. He chuckled in response and moved it into my view. I examined the request. "Actually that seems like a descent Job," I said, surprisingly. _Hmm, this'll be interesting._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is Chapter 9~ I hope you guys liked it! *panics* Sorry I uploaded it so late, like I said I had a HUGE project to do. Did you like this chapter, I tried to add a little humor into it. A bunch of you wanted humor, so I decided that i'll just add a little bit in each chapter. <em>**

**_Yayyy tomorrow is Friday and that means I can update without having to ask you guys if I should. _**

**_I love you all so much and I just want to give you all big hugs! :3 i'm in a really good mood, not only from finishing my project, but the reviews I've been getting. You guys are so kind and make my day. I have been trying to support every single one of you in a way, to show my way of thanks and what better way to show my thanks is by supporting them. Please R&R F&F~ :D_**

**_Some are too nice and dedicate their own Fan Fiction to me A.K.A Ceria Crimson. I beg of you right now go to her Fan Fictions and support her please! :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_***Still Lucy's P.O.V***_

"Blondie… why would… you make… us go on… a train!" Sting tried to yell, but luckily it came out groggily. _Can he stop complaining?! He's been complaining the whole damn train ride!_

"Well, who's the one who picked out the mission? Did you at least think about where it was located?" I responded with a smirk.

He only gave me an irritated look. _Who's the idiot now? _"Don't blame Sting-kun he did his best!" Lector shouted, defending Sting.

"He's the idiot who is blaming me for a mission that I didn't pick out!" I countered. _Damn Exceeds, you don't know when to quit!_

"If you guys could stop fighting and get on the mission that would be great," Rogue snapped back, already over his motion sickness. _Well then…_

"Fine let's head to the inn. I'll try my best not to start any fights with idiot #1 and #2 over there," I stated as we started walking to our Hotel.

"What hotel are we staying at again?" Sting asked, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. _I literally told him 5 minutes ago, can he be anymore forgetful?_

"We're staying at the Hills Hotel, I told you that 5 minutes ago," I replied, annoyed at Sting's forgetfulness.

"Whatever, Blondie," Sting said, sulking.

"Call me blondie one more time and that will be your last word before I kill you..." My words were menacing.

He blinked and gulped. "Ok, Lucy..."

"Good, now let's head to the inn." We kept walking until we reached the Hotel, it wasn't hard to find considering the Hotel is humungous and stands out. "How many rooms do you guys want? I'm getting one for myself. You guys could either share or separate rooms."

"I'm not sleeping in the same room as Sting."

"Hey! I take that as an offence," Sting argued.

"Oh well, boohoo, cry me a river," Rogue dramatized.

Sting let loose a growl and before I knew it they were shouting at each other and soon came to physically fighting. "3 rooms it is…" I sighed. _They're just like Gray and Natsu._ I smiled a bit, but the thought about Natsu questioned me._ Did I make the right choice? Ugh I need to get over it._ I shook my head and walked to the counter where the receptionist was giving us death glares, thanks to the two bickering idiots over there. The receptionist has short light brown hair with brown eyes to match, a red business outfit, and an agitated face.

"Can I help you?" She asked, morosely.

"3 rooms please… I'm sorry about them." I pointed to Sting and Rogue. I turned around to look at the idiots. Instead, I saw a vase coming straight towards me, thrown by Sting. "EEK!" I shrieked as I dodged the vase. Unfortunately, the receptionist was hit straight in the face. Dirt from the vase was all over her face, which turned to mud due to how angry she was. She practically melted the dirt with her anger.

_"_Stupid children..." She muttered.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry about them! Here, I'll get you something to clean your face with," I said nervously. I looked in my bag for something, but there was nothing useful. "Fro, can you get something to help clean the woman's face up with?" I asked Frosch who happily obligated.

"Here you go, Fro found this in your bag Lucy-san." Frosch handed something pink to the receptionist. The receptionist took the pink object and shrieked causing the mud from her face fly off of her face, and dropped whatever Fro handed her.

"Fro, what did you give the receptionist?!"

"Fro gave her your pillow case, or whatever it is!" _What is with this exceed! Note to self, never ask Fro for anything…_

"Frosch! That's not a pillow case, stop calling it that, and stop looking in people's stuff!" I screeched at him. _Can't he just give up on it! _"Wanna know what, we'll take 3 rooms and not cause trouble," I quickly said to the receptionist. Her eyebrow twitched at my words. She pulled out 3 room keys and handed them to me. _What's her problem, oh yeah the two fighting idiots, and the adorable exceed who that mistakes my undergarments for something else..._

"Thank you."

She only glared at me practically giving me the 'go away' face. _Rude much?_ I turned to the two dragon slayers. _Phew they calmed down._ They both were sitting across from each other on the velvet couch, arms crossed, and annoyed facial expressions. "Guys I got the room keys, if you two could stop being a child for the 10 minutes I'm here 'that would be great'," I mimicked Rogue's words from before.

They stood up and started to walk with me. Both avoiding any contact, while staring at the ground. _Pft children._ Then I suddenly remembered I forgot something. "Wait I have to go get something," I stopped them. I ran back to the receptionist. "Um, could I have my… my um… panties back?" I asked, embarrassed. She bent down, picked up my panties, and quickly handed them to me. "Thanks," I thanked her once again.

"Weirdos," She mumbled as I walked back towards Sting and Rogue. _Frankly I'm the only normal one, so I take that offensively!_

"Well here are your keys, I'm gonna take a shower and relax," I said as I opened my door and stepped inside my hotel room, not wanting to deal with the two childish teens. I examined my room. _It's so beautiful! The walls are a light tinted green; the bed all white as it is centered in the room, a TV on top of a drawer next to the vanity, and a small balcony with a breath taking view._ Although, it is a small room, I really find it comforting_. _"Ugh, I could go for a short nap," I said particularly to no one. I walked to my bed and plopped down on it. I slowly shut my eyes trying to get some sleep, but the noise from outside the hotel was very loud. I walked to the balcony and stared into the distance. The town is really beautiful and I would really love to 'explore' it later. Nah I got nothing to hide, I want to enjoy the town.

I crossed my arms over the railing getting lost at the view of the town. My eyes followed a certain person who looked really suspicious. I couldn't see much of this person considering the town is so crowded. The person looked almost shadow-like as it walked into the Hotel. I shrugged it off and continued looking at the breath taking view. It's getting pretty late and I did say I wanted to enjoy the town, so I turned around and went to go get my room key and my celestial keys. I was stopped due to the fact I felt like something was watching me. I looked up at my ceiling only to see shadows engulfing my ceiling. I backed away towards my balcony and the shadows followed me from the ceiling.

"STING! ROGUE!" I screamed as loud as I could. I have no choice either wait for whatever this thing is to attack me, wait for Sting and Rogue or jump. I_'d rather not want to find out what this thing is._ I hopped off my balcony completely forgetting about my leg. When I landed I felt a sudden pain and screamed once again. I saw the shadow turn into a figure and disappear, only to re-appear in front of me. I screamed a little louder than before again.

I stood up screeching from the pain I'm experiencing. I ran as fast as I could, but I kept limping. I didn't look back, no matter how much my leg hurts. I could hear the muffled sound of my name being shouted, probably from Sting and Rogue. I kept running, turning at any direction aimlessly. Suddenly, my leg gave up on me and I tripped and fell forward. I screeched at the sudden pain that hurt like hell and I flipped myself over so that I was in a sitting position. I looked up and saw a shadow appear from the corner. I closed my eyes waiting for something bad to happen. _Whatever this thing is, it must hate really seem to hate me._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is chapter 10~ Did ya like this chapter? Hopefully you did *panics* Yayy it's Friday and I can upload without having to worry about a shit ton of Home Work. I will upload the new chapter tomorrow :)<em>**

**_EEK! Imma hug you all *hugs you all* You guys are the best! I really mean it! Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I just love you guys. Thank you so much~ *sniffle* Your all too kind *sniffle* Please keep reviewing, you guys are literally just the best, and you make my day. Today I had a horrible day, but when I read the reviews for chapter 9 I was like BOOM! BEST DAY EVER. Please R&R F&F~ :D_**

**_I apologize for any mistakes I make. I'm too lazy to fix them xD_**

**_Who else wishes that we can see more of a shirtless Rogue in the Anime? _**

**_I know I would~ huehuehue :3 We've seen enough of a shirtless Sting (Not that I don't want to see him shirtless anymore) but where is the shirtless Rogue to match? In the latest's episodes he was covered in bandages and I was like "NUUUUUU" but hey it was something. Dun Judge xD _**

**_Oh god i'm sorry if you think i'm crazy, I hope i'm not the only one who thinks that we all need a shirtless Rogue in our lives... ;D_**


	11. Chapter 11

_***Rogue's P.O.V***_

"LUCY!" I shouted as I kicked her door open. I walked into her room only to see her keys and room key lying on the floor. Shit she's in trouble! I could hear her screaming_._ "Sting stay here with Frosch and Lector, I'm going after Lucy," I quickly said as I hopped off her balcony. I followed her scent and realized that I'm not going fast enough, I turned into my shadow form and went as fast as I could go. I heard her scream and followed the sound.I turned into the corner and came out of my shadows. I ran to Lucy which she has her eyes shut tight, with her hands gripping her bleeding leg.

"Please, don't hurt me..." She whispered, her eyes shut tightly.

"Lucy, open your eyes it's me," I said in a calming voice.

She slowly opened her eyes. "R-Rogue?"

"It's ok Lucy, it's me."

I looked down at her bleeding leg and noticed the blood seeping through her bandages. I picked her up bridal style and ran back to the Hotel, I remember she said that she packed bandages. "Wait Rogue, what if that thing comes back!"

"You'll be ok; if anything happens I'll be here," I tried to calm her down., she nodded. "What was that 'thing' you saw?"

"I don't know all I saw was shadows. Whatever it was, scared me." She sounded anxious. _Could it be those shadows from before? What am I going to about Lucy? I can't just leave her in her Hotel room all alone._ I felt the blood seep through her bandages and onto my hand, I quickened my pace. I reached the Hotel, but I don't just want to casually walk in with Lucy in her condition. _That leaves me no choice then…_

"Hold on tight."

Her grip on my arm tightened and she lightly blushed. _What is she blushing for? **(A/N: huehuehue only if you knew how muscular you are Rogue) **_I jumped on her balcony and laid her down on her bed. Only to see Sting, Lector, and Frosch. I ignored them. Lucy's leg is more important. "Where is your bag?" I asked. She pointed to her nightstand. I rushed to her nightstand and opened her bag; unfortunately her pink panties covered everything. _Curse my luck… _I quickly pushed it aside, and reached for her bandages, trying not to get a nose bleed.

"Sting, I'm going to need your help," I gestured him to come help. He nodded and rushed over. I un-wrapped the old bandages from her leg and handed them to Sting. He had an un-pleased look, but eventually threw them out.

I nearly puked at the sight of Lucy's leg, and quickly wrapped her leg up. She closed her eyes and looked like she was trying so hard not to scream. I felt bad, but the only way to help her is by bandaging up her leg. After almost finishing wrapping her legs we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Room service!" An old-high pitched voice said, that was heard from outside the room.

"Sting get the door!" He opened the door, but before the Old Lady could say something he slammed the door on her face. "Sting you idiot, I meant tell her to come back later not slam the door on her face!" I rolled my eyes, while finishing Lucy's new bandages.

"Oh, well you didn't say that!" He argued.

"Well, I'm pretty sure any smart person would know, not to slam a door on someone's face!" I claimed.

"Hey, Sting-kun is smart!" Lector joined in. _Annoying little cat!_

_***Lucy's P.O.V***_

_Can those idiots's stop fighting! I seriously need some time alone._ I got out of my bed and crawled through their little fight, as I reached for my keys and Room key. "Lucy, what are you doing?" Rogue asked, stopping his attack on Sting.

"I'm going out for a bit, I can't take you guys anymore," I retorted.

"You can't go out after what just happened, especially alone," Sting said. _Oh yeah I forgot about the attack… Aw, I was looking forward to enjoying this beautiful town._

"But the town is so pretty and I really want to explore it, y'know before the mission," I frowned.

"I'll go with you, in case if anything happens," Rogue said. _Ugh, I don't need a babysitter to go with me. Oh well, If it'll get me a chance to explore the town then I will go with him. _I groaned.

"Fine, what about Frosch?" _I don't like the idea of him coming, because I know what his intentions are. He'll most likely annoy me with questions about my bra and panties…_

"Frosch will stay here, he seems pretty tired," Rogue pointed to the sleeping exceed. I looked at Frosch laying on my bed curled up into a ball, sleeping.

"Aw~ Oh my gosh so cute!" I squealed while putting my hands on my cheeks in a fan-girl way. _I could just hug him right now, and forget about all the times he made me lose my dignity! _"Before I give him a huge hug, let's go," I said as we made our way out of the hotel. On the way out I noticed the Receptionist give us death glares.

_"_What's her problem?" Rogue asked, giving a death glare back to her.

"I think you know why she hates us."

He shrugged as we walked outside of the hotel. I stopped my movements and took a look at the town. It's amazing; the lights that light up at night makes it feel magical. "Rogue this place is beautiful!" I said with a huge smile. I turned my head and looked at Rogue who was staring at me with a blush on his face. "W-What?" I asked with a slight blush on my face. "Is there something on my face?"

"U-Uh nothing."

"Let's walk around, I might want to buy something I like," I squealed, grabbing his hand from under his cloak and started dragging him. We passed a few restaurants, a couple of stores, but one store caught my attention. On display is a lovely red silky-gown. "Rogue can we please go in this store; I want to try on this dress," I gave him puppy dog eyes. He gave me an unsatisfied look. _It'll only be 5 minutes, how bad could it be? _"Please~" a seductive sound came out, which I totally did not mean for that to sound like. A blush appeared on his cheeks.

"F-Fine, but only for a little bit."

"Yay, thank you, thank you!" I squealed in a childish way. I dragged him into the store, and asked the sales clerk if I could try on the dress. She seemed more than happy to let me try it on. Rogue on the other hand was whining. "Oh stop, it'll be five minutes I promise. In the mean time, sit down. I'll be out in a second to ask for your opinion."

He sat down with his arms crossed and sighed. "Fine," he said irritably. I walked into my dressing room and put on my dress. _Oh my god, it's beautiful and fit my curves perfectly. _The gown is adorned with a sweet-heart neckline that's snug around my chest, the sides of the dress expose my legs, and the silky red bottom draped down almost to the floor. In my opinion it looks wonderful on me. All I need is Rogue's opinion. I stepped out of my dressing room only to see Rogue staring into a different direction, with an annoyed face.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat. His head turned to my direction and his eyes widened. "Do you like it?"

"U-Uhhhh." Was the only words that came out from his mouth as his face turned red. _Holy crap what is with him?_

"Is that a yes?" I asked, placing my right hand on my hip. _Does he need water, is he hot or something?_

"Y-Y-Yeah," He croaked out. _Yay he liked it! Now I can buy it~_

"Yay~ Okay I'm going to go change back into my outfit and buy this~" I skipped my way back to my changing room and quickly changed back into my usual outfit. I walked out of the changing room and walked up to Rogue which he was recovering from his red face, but he also had a displeased look. _I'm guessing he doesn't like shopping… _"Come on rain cloud, I have to pay for this and then we could do something you would like do," I teased him with a smile.

"Whatever." He groaned as stood up. _Yup he's definitely not a shopper._ I walked up to the cashier and handed her my dress. I pulled my wallet out of my purse and picked out the jewels, so I could pay for the dress.

"Is that all ma'am?" The cashier asked with a smile.

"Nope, that's all thanks," I replied returning a smile and handing her the jewels.

"Are you two teenagers dating? You guys look quite cute together," She squealed with hearts in her eyes as she handed me the bag with my gown in it. _Oh great another Mira, just what I need._

"W-What no, we're just f-friends," I said trying to contain my blush. _Honestly, why do people think that? _ Rogue on the other hand, is blushing also.

"Aw~ how unfortunate. Just you two wait, I'm sure one day you two will be together, then get married, and then have kids!" The cashier squealed while fan-girling. _What is with this woman? Is she related to Mira?!_

"H-HAVE A N-NICE D-DAY!" I shouted as I took Rogue's hand and rushed out of the store before our faces could turn redder than Erza's hair.

I faintly heard her shout, "Don't deny it!."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't expect that to happen. Please, whatever you want to do I'm fine with, as long as it doesn't involve any crazy cashiers," I blushed, rubbing the back of my head. He squeezed my hand and dragged me towards a forest.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is chapter 11~ Did you guys like this chapter? I made it extra long just for you guys :D I had to add a crazy cashier lady, because who else is going to foreshadow what's going to happen with Rogue and Lucy? Huehuehue Lucy is so oblivious to Rogue's feeling. This chapter was kind of rushed because I've been really busy and lazy! xD<em>**

**_Oh my gosh I love you all so so so so much. I always check to see who reviewed, followed and , Favorited my Fan Fiction. Thank you all so much! I love you guys so much~ You made my day, scratch the you always make my day! Not only that, but the reviews keep me motivated for the next chapter! :) So please review~ R&R F&F Please~ ;)_**

**_Yay i'm not the only who thinks we need a shirtless Rogue in our lives! :D I mean who wouldn't want to see Rogue shirtless? Unfortunately, he has to wear clothes that covers his masculine body ;-; Why do you do this to me Hiro Mashima!_**

**_I apologize for any mistakes I make. I'm too lazy to fix them xD_**

**_There is going to be a very cute RoLu moment next chapter~ :D I'm thinking once Rogue and Lucy get to know each other better they'll hook up. I mean it make sense. I wouldn't date someone I just met like 3 days ago... Unless it's Sting or Rogue, that's a different story xD _**

**_Who else wishes that you could date Sting or Rogue? I honestly would want to date both xD I would make it work... somehow lol._**


	12. Chapter 12

_***Lucy's P.O.V***_

"Rogue, where are we going?" I asked curiously. _Seriously we're going to end up out of town if we continue walking._

"We're almost there," he responded. _He said that a minute ago… _"Close your eyes." _Why do I have a bad feeling about this? _I closed my eyes with the help of Rogue's hand on my shoulders leading me to wherever he is taking me. When we came to a stop, I tried to resist the urge of opening my eyes. "You can open your eyes now," Rogue said calmly as he took his hands of my shoulders.

I opened one eye at a time, unaware of what's to come. I widened my eyes at the scene. "Oh my gosh Rogue… This place is amazing!" I said enthusiastically. I smiled. _Amazing can't even describe this place! _There is a beautiful waterfall fall that is right next to a small field of grass on a cliff that over-hangs the city. It had a way better view than my balcony. I looked back to the waterfall. The water was so clear and you could see right through it!

"I'm glad you like it." Rogue smiled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"O-Oh yeah it's amazing. Where did you find this?" _I don't recall him ever going off on his own…_

"I saw it from my balcony and thought that you might like it," he answered. _He must have a really good eye sight, because I don't remember seeing this place from my balcony. Wait a second; he thought that I would like it? EEK! Lucy don't blush! _"Do you want to sit or…" Rogue said trailing off at the end. _Oops I got lost in my thoughts._ "Yeah let's sit by over by the waterfall. I quickly replied trying to break the awkward atmosphere between us.

We sat down next to the water fall in a spot that you could see the city at a perfect angel. I crossed my ankles so I could see the city more. I could not stop smiling due to how perfect this place is. I went to go place my hand down to support my back, because of my sitting position. Instead I accidentally placed my hand onto of Rogue's hand; I was totally unaware that his hand was there.

"I-I-I… I-I'm s-sorry I didn't k-know your h-hand was t-there," I stammered madly with a red face. He turned his head so that he was looking at me, he also reacted the same way I did. Except his face was most likely redder than mine. Suddenly I realized that I haven't moved my hand. I quickly slid my hand off of his hand, and put my hand on my lap.

I stared back at the view and acted like nothing happen, trying to recover from what I just did. Luckily the view distracted me and I got lost in it. "Red eyes, blonde hair… OH! Brown eyes, Black hair! Aw~" A woman in the background said, distracting my intense gaze on the city. I turned my head to look at the woman, but it seems she recognized me before I could recognize her. "Oh it's you two!" She squealed running over to us. It took me a few seconds to realize who it is… _The cashier from before…_

"Oh hello, what a coincidence seeing you here," I rolled my eyes, sarcastically. Rogue turned his head snapping out of his thoughts. _Now that I think of it I have a better view of her. She has long-straight dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a short blue dress with white heels. She looks liked she was in her early twenties._

"Yeah, I was just talking about what your children would look like!" She squealed, cupping her hands together with hearts forming in her eyes. _This lady is crazy! _I could feel my face turning red again and I could see Rogue's face turning red in the corner of my eyes.

"What? I already told you we're just friends!" I retorted. _This lady is seriously related to Mira._

"Oh don't be like that~ EEK!" The cashier squealed at the end. _What is going on in her mind? _"I can picture you guys having a huge family! Oh~ Twins, one with blonde hair and red eyes and the other with black hair and brown eyes~ don't forget two other kids, one would look exactly like you," she pointed to me. "And the other like you," she added as she pointed to Rogue.

"You're a crazy woman!" I shouted as I stood, followed by Rogue.

"Aw~ you can't help what is meant to be~" She sang putting her hands on her cheeks. _Ok I'm seriously done with lady…_

"W-W-We'll be going now," I stuttered, still with my flushed face. I took Rogue's hand and walked away before she could say anything. Rogue was speechless, his face said it all.

"KYAA~ INVITE ME TO YOUR WEDDING! REMEMBER KIDS AFTER WEDDING!" She screamed. I quickened my pace before she could say anything else. I sighed.

"Let's pretend that never happened," I said, confirming this. I turned my head towards him and his face was still red, his nose was bleeding, and I realized he was lost in a trance. _What is going on in his mind?!_ It suddenly took me a few seconds to figure out what he was thinking… _**(A/N: Rogue you so dirty~ huehuehue) **_"PERVERT!" I screamed unaware of my surroundings. "KYAA" I shouted as I tripped over a rock and toppled over Rogue considering I was still holding onto his hand. Unfortunately we were still on the cliff and fell downhill, holding onto each other. **'OOF! OW! AH!'** were all the sounds that came out from both of us every time we smacked into something. Instantly we came to a stop, but I landed on my back as to Rogue, he landed on top of me.

_As in landed on top of me… I mean his legs straddling my legs, His hands on the cold ground, and his face on mine, our **lips** making contact._ My eyes widened and so did his. "MMM!" we screamed in unison as our faces were redder than Erza's hair.

He quickly got off of me after our few seconds of** ACCIDENTALLY** kissing. _That is not how I was expecting my first kiss! And especially with someone who I'd never thought it would be, Rogue!_ I sat up groaning at the sudden pain on my back. _Luckily, it was accidental and I won't count this as my first kiss… Although, something is telling me I should count it as my first kiss. It wasn't that bad of kiss, was it? _I shook the thoughts out of my head and stood up. I looked down at Rogue who looked like he was still trying to process what had just happened. _I don't blame him because I was too. _

_"_KYAA!" A familiar voice shouted. _Oh dear god out of all the times..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is chapter 12~ Did ya guys like it? I sure did considering the fact they kissed huehuehue :3 I'm exactly like that cashier lady, i'm sure you all can probably tell xD<em>**

**_I had to make them kiss for some reason and add the crazy cashier lady in this chapter! :D Do not worry the crazy cashier lady shall return! ;)_**

**_Oh my gosh Only 12 chapters and so far I have had 60 reviews! I love you all so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooo much! Also the amount of follows and favorites I've been getting! :D thank you so much for the support. I'm gonna keep saying this, I can't thank you guys enough. You literally made my whole week! Please keep reviewing~ R&R F&F Thank all so much for taking the time to read my Fan Fiction, Review, follow, or favorite my Fan Fiction it means so much to me. *Starts crying* You guys know how emotional I get *bawls out crying* I love you guys so much! waaaa ;-;_**

**_I apologize for any mistakes I make, i'm too lazy to fix them xD I might upload the new chapter tomorrow depending on homework or if you guys are dying for me to upload the chapter:) _**

**_Yass i'm not the only one who wants Rogue and Sting to be my boyfriend. Unfortunately they're animated characters. *Cries even more* Why Hiro Mashima why~ waaa ;-;_**

**_I'm kinda bummed Rogue and Sting have 0 interactions with Lucy. Like c'mon Hiro Mashima inspire us RoLu and StiLu shippers! *Cries even more than before* Waaa! ;-; First the non-shirtless Rogue and now no Rolu or StiLu moments! _**

**_I feel like Hiro Mashima purposely does this to me xD Who else wishes for at least 1 RoLu moment in the actual Anime/Manga? Please let me know in the comments.  
><em>**

**_I wish for 1,000,000 of them, but to my luck that will never happen. Waaaaa! ;-; I need some reviews to cheer me up or a shirtless Rogue. I'll take either one huehuehue. Actually i'll take both plus a shirtless Sting to cheer me up! :D_**


	13. Chapter 13

_***Still Lucy's P.O.V***_

"Can you just leave us alone," I said, groaning due to the annoying cashier who will not leave us alone.

"Aw~ someone is a little dizzy from that kiss you two had~" The crazy cashier said following us on our walk back to the Hotel. Y_eah the kiss was the reason I'm dizzy and not the annoying cashier who won't leave me alone…_

"First off woman, it was an accident. Second, don't you have somewhere to be that isn't following and teasing us?!" I irritably stated. _Almost there, just a few more minutes with her… God dammit I can't take another minute with her!_

"Hm, to the looks of your boyfriend over there it wasn't and accident! ~"She said pointing to Rogue. I turned my head and looked at Rogue which was still blushing_. I sighed. This is one hell of a day._

"Oh look we've reached our hotel. Such a shame, it was a pleasure to meet you," I said sarcastically. _Pleasure my ass…_

"Aw~ I'll see you two lovely's another day~" she sang as she happily skipped away. _Thank goodness she's gone._

Rogue and I walked into our hotel only to be greeted by the receptionist who happened to be reading a magazine. I walked towards the stairs and noticed the receptionist giving me another death glare. Once we reached my hotel room I slowly opened my door to make sure nothing like those shadows from before wasn't in my room. Instead something popped out in front of me.

"AHHHH!" I screamed which caused other people to join in.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" A masculine voice screamed stopping everyone from screaming.

"You guys scared the living shit out of me! I thought you were those creepy shadows that tried to attack me from before!" I sighed, revealingly, while turning on the lights.

"Its 2:00, and we were all sleeping, who could have possibly came in?!" Sting answered throwing his hands up in the air. _This is my room, so I have every right to scream._

"Wait its 2:00 in the morning! We have to go on our mission in 5 hours!" I shrieked. _Rogue and I weren't out for that long were we?_

"Whatever, Blondie. I'm going back to my room without having someone wake me up and giving me a heart attack." Sting picked up Lector and left. I turned to Rogue who was on my bed petting Frosch. _Damn he managed to sleep through all the screaming…_

"We'll be going now; um thanks for letting me accompany you. It was fun besides the crazy woman and um…" He trailed off with a blush appearing on his cheeks. _Jeeze he's going to get a fever with all the blushing he has been doing lately. _He started to walk out of my room with a sleeping Frosch in his arms. _He did so much for me and I'm afraid to sleep alone… Ok I sound childish, but it's true I am afraid to stay in my room alone after what happened._ I quickly spoke up before he left my room.

"Wait! you don't have to go, you can sleep here tonight… if you want. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me and I don't want to be alone in my room."

"L-L-Lucy, there's only one bed." _Oh crap I forgot about that. It is a king sized bed, so I guess it wouldn't be that bad._

"It's a king sized bed as long as you don't move around a lot or kick in your sleep it should be fine." _Eh, that sounded like a plea, good going Lucy._

"U-Uh I don't move around in my sleep."

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. _Man, I'm tired._ I walked over to my bed with Rogue awkwardly standing there. "Don't be shy, whenever you want to go to sleep feel free too," I giggled a bit as I tucked myself in. "Oh yeah make sure Fro doesn't go looking in my bags, I'm afraid he'll mistake other stuff too," I added tiredly. I turned over so that my back was facing Rogue and I could see the view from my balcony. _What a day…_ And with that I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep.

_***Rogue's P.O.V***_

I watched as Lucy fell asleep. _Wow, she fell asleep fast._ I felt a little wiggle my arms and looked down at Frosch shift in my arms. _He must be uncomfortable; I guess I have no choice to sleep in Lucy's bed._ I sighed as I walked over to Lucy's bed and tucked Frosch in first and then myself. I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

_***Time Skip in the Morning***_

My eyes opened slowly as I felt a weight on my chest and something wrapped around me. I tried to break free, but to no avail. "mmm, So comfy and warm," A familiar voice said. _My eyes traced down to the feminine figure wrapped around me A.K.A Lucy_. My cheeks heated up while she tightened the grip around my chest and snuggled into my chest.

"Good morning Rogue-kun!" Frosch cheered popping out of the covers. I blinked a few times trying to figure out the situation. _Ok, seriously if she hugs me any tighter I'm going to die from lack of oxygen._

"Morning Frosch… Um could you... help wake… Lucy up," I started gasping for air. _Can't breathe!_

"LUCY-SAN YOU'RE KILLING ROGUE-KUN WAKE UP!" Frosch screamed into Lucy's ear. _I swear that hurt my ears more than it hurt Lucy's_.

"OW, MY EARS! WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed as her eyes shot open. _There goes my ears again…_

"Lucy-san you're killing Rogue-kun, if you hug him any tighter." Frosch put his paw on his mouth giggling. _This is not what I planned to happen..._

"EEK! I'M SORRY!" She shrieked blushing madly causing my sensitive ears to bleed due to all the screaming. _I put my hands on my ears from the pain._

"Could you guys be any louder?!" I hissed at them. I felt my ears go back to normal and draped my hands down to my lap.

"Frosch is sorry/ I'm sorry," they apologized in unison. Then I instantly remembered Lucy is still hugging me, but not as bone crushing as before. I blushed madly, almost as much as Lucy did before.

"U-Um I have to get ready," I said blushing even more. _I blush too much! _

_"_R-R-Right, S-sorry," She stuttered, blushing in return and let go of me.

"What time is it? I feel like we slept longer then we should have," She rubbed her eyes.

I turned my head to the clock and nearly screamed like a girl. "It's 6:53!" I shouted causing everyone to jump. _Holy shit we 7 minutes to get ready!_

"What! Crap quickly go get ready. I don't even have time to take a bath," She whined. _Well, I don't think she'll be taking one soon._ I rushed out of my bed and grabbed Frosch.

"I'm going to go wake Sting up and I'll meet you back in your room in 2 minutes," I said quickly and rushed out the door leaving Frosch in Lucy's room.

I ran to Sting room and pounded on his door. After 3 knocks he opened the door with a smirk. _God, oh how I hate his smirks_. "You woke up late didn't you?" He smirked. I growled and pulled him out of his room waiting for Lector to walk out. Lector was taking his time. _Can this cat go any god damn slower?!_

I paced to Lucy's room and knocked on it. "One second! EEK! Frosch what did I say, put that down!" She shouted from inside her Hotel room. I waited a couple of seconds and Lucy's door flung open revealing her messy room, which was most likely from the fact she has no time to clean it up. She was wearing her usual outfit except she must've changed it, because this one looks clean unlike her last one that was full of dirt from falling down-hill.

"C'mon Frosch before I get any angrier at you," She motioned Frosch. Frosch obligated and ran out of her room and next to my left leg smiling at me. _What did he do? _"C'mon we have a minute and I don't want to look bad in front of the mayor!" She started fast-walking through the hall with Sting, our exceeds, and I following.

We walked for about 5 minutes and reached the Mayor's place_. It's was quite large, but I don't have the time to examine it considering how late we are. _We walked in nonchalantly getting a few stares by the workers.

"Ah~ you must be Fairy Tail," A short chubby man said. _Oh crap I almost stepped on him._

"Yes, I apologize for being late. We kind of over-slept..." Lucy said, bowing and blushing in embarrassment._ Technically it was just me and Lucy…_

"It's fine children! I have to attend a meeting and only have a short time to explain your request," The mayor explained. "People have been saying there has been a disturbance from a woman and a man. The towns-people have been saying all they saw was a shadow that would follow them and disappear. I would explain more, but I cannot be late my children! Please try to capture the two and report back to me with them!" The mayor added while running into a room.

"Well… It wasn't enough information I was hoping for, but I suggest we go to a library to at least make a plan," Lucy said putting her finger on her chin. _Seems like a good plan._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is Chapter 13~ Did ya like this chapter? I'm sorry I uploaded it so late and it's a bit rushed, I had a shit ton of homework! But I couldn't let you all down by not uploading this chapter! :)<em>**

**_You all are just the best and i'm gonna cry *starts crying like I did yesterday* I'm almost at 70 reviews all thanks to the amazing reviewers I have. Waaa! your all so nice, I love you guys so much! ;-; Also I can't forget the followers and Favoriters (that's not a real word, but in my world it is deal with it xD) moving back to you guys, I love you guys too! waaa ;-; also the people who take the time to read my Fan Fiction! Every single one of you make an Izzy happy :D (Idk why I talked in third person) Please keep reviewing~ I love you guys, you're all the best and I couldn't ask for any better supporters! Waaa! ;-; R&R F&F Please~ :)_**

**_I apologize for any mistakes I happen to make, i'm too lazy to fix them and I was rushing this so I could upload this chapter as fast as I could so there is probably TONS of mistakes. I apologize deeply for them xD_**

**_Yee, I looked up 'shirtless Rogue' on Google and found a pic. I took that pic. and made that my screen saver xD and den I was like "My life is complete" Now every time I log onto my computer the first thing that pops up is a shirtless Rogue and i'm all like "Why hello there~" huehuehue :3_**

**_I haz a question (Yes I can English xD) Since the cashier lady is becoming an important character and I know how much you all love her~ huehuehue. Should I be the cashier lady in my Fan Fiction? Let me know in teh reviews please! ;)_**


	14. Chapter 14

_***Still Rogue's P.O.V***_

"Lucy, why do we have to be in the library?!" Sting shouted causing everyone to shush him. I_ don't mind the library to be honest. I like to read and enjoy the peace in it._

"Sting, stop shouting and get over it. I like the library actually, it's so peaceful and a perfect place to read a book," She said smiling at her surroundings. _Did I just hear that right? I think something is wrong with my hearing._

"Tch. Peace and quiet? Reading? Do you really think this place suits me?" Sting asked. _Okay maybe I'm not hearing things… I'm surprised Lucy and I actually have something in common._

"Stop whining, we need to get on with the mission," Lucy teased, punching Sting lightly on the arm. _She obviously has not been around Sting to the point where she gets used to his overly annoying behavior._

"Ok, so all we know is that it must be two people, a man and a woman, and they appear to be shadows… Hmmm." Lucy put her finger on her chin, most likely thinking. "OH! Remember that shadow that attacked me, it must be one of them!" Lucy shouted.

"SHHH!" The librarian shushed as she put her pointer finger on her lips.

"Ha!" Sting snapped back.

"Shut up you stupid light bulb!" Lucy shushed him, giving him a death glare.

"Can you two quit it? We obviously are getting nowhere if you two continue to fight," I said as I plopped down on the chair and crossed my arms.

"Fine…" Lucy frowned and sat down in the chair next to me. _We're literally getting nowhere besides the fact that those shadows from last night could have possibly been what everyone described as the 'attackers'_

"I have an idea why don't we split up and look for some books that could have some information about the town and the mysterious shadows," Lucy beamed as if a light bulb appeared above her head.

"That's a good idea, Lucy." I smiled slightly at her. She blushed slightly in return. I_s she embarrassed or something?_

"Ugh, I'd rather just walk around the town and look for clues," Sting groaned, sounding utterly ridiculous. _If it gets them to stop fighting I'll completely approve of it._

"Fine, as long as you're actually looking for clues and not taking a nap," Lucy answered as he stood up with Lector and walked out of the library. _Knowing Sting, he will most likely take a nap._

"Idiot," Lucy muttered. _Tch, completely true._ "Well, anyways let's go look for some books on the city, maybe even shadows or any history that could be related to the case. You can check the second floor and I'll check this floor, we can meet back here after we've found enough information." Lucy stood up and started walking towards the isle closest to her.

I sighed. _Maybe it won't be so bad, it's kind of a plus I get to read._ I stood up and walked up the short stairs and made my way to the biography section of the library. I looked at the selection. _Damn that's a lot… I'll just take a few books that seem interesting…_ I looked through the section and my eyes met a book called 'Aoki's shadow'

_Hmm well this doesn't look like it should be in the Biography section; I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and read it._ I looked at the other books and picked out some book about the town and the history of the town. At the end I had about 10 books and was struggling to carry them. _I guess it's time to read these._ I walked back to the table and saw Lucy with 3 stacks of book each having about 6 or 7 per stack.

"Oh, I see your back, found anything important?" Lucy asked with a smile. I nodded as I placed the pile of books I picked onto the table. I sat next to Lucy and picked out the first book I grabbed and started to read it. I occasionally would take my eyes off the page and start to stare at Lucy in amazement._ She must really love reading I presume. _I turned the page again and took a quick glance at Lucy; little did I know I was staring at her intently. "W-What is there something on my face again?" She asked as she wiped her cheeks blushing in embarrassment. I blushed also due to the fact she noticed I have been staring at her.

"O-Oh No, it's just, you really like reading don't you?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, I love reading in fact I'm writing a novel currently… but it's not all that good," she muttered the last part.

"I doubt that, I'm sure it must be a great Novel," I reassured her. She stopped blushing and smiled at me.

"Thanks Rogue, you must like to read too. You picked out quite a selection," She pointed to the pile of Biography's I picked out.

"Yeah, I usually come to the library with Frosch and read," I replied, almost melting at her smile.

"Speaking of Fro, where is Fro?" She asked as her facial expression changed to a worried one. _Crap, where is Fro?!_ I turned my head in all directions nearly having a panic attack. That was until I noticed him talking to the Librarian.

"Phew, he's talking to the Librarian. I almost had a heart attack," I said, sighing in relief.

"I wonder what he's asking the librarian for. Maybe he's helping us?" Lucy questioned. _I would be so proud of Fro if he was doing that._ Suddenly a person walked into the Library causing a gust of wind from outside the Library to flow into it. My pages turned from the force of the wind and stopped when the door shut tightly. I growled slightly at the fact I lost my page. "Wow, never knew you could get so worked up over losing your page. Must be a really good book," Lucy said leaning over the table a little bit peeking at the book.

I looked down at the current page that I haven't yet read; instead it wasn't a chapter nor was it part of the story line. Instead it was a picture of a woman with short light brown hair and light brown eyes. _Hmm where I have I seen this woman before?_ I looked up at Lucy; she seemed to be lost in concentration probably because she's most likely seen this woman too.

I glanced back down at the picture once more to get a better view so, just maybe I could figure out who this mysterious person is. She seemed to be in a black dress that went to her ankles and was barefoot. She wasn't smiling, but grinning and her arms are full of black tattoos. She wasn't alone in the picture a few other shadows were casted behind her.

"Rogue, I think we should take this book out," Lucy said, still staring at the picture in awe. _Just this one? So I looked for all these other books for nothing… _"Let's check out this book and head back to our Hotel, maybe we can try and inference who this person might be. I feel like I know this person, but I just can't put my finger on it," Lucy added with determination. _Seems like a descent plan, maybe this book isn't a fiction and might be very important_. We stood up and walked to where Frosch and the Librarian was.

"Hey Fro do you mind if I interrupt?" Lucy asked stopping the conversation between Fro and the Librarian. "No Lucy-san, Fro doesn't mind, this lady is no help to Fro anyways," Fro frowned. _Frosch was actually helping us, I'm so proud of Fro!_

"No help? You were asking for a book on how to read, when there is no such thing as a 'book on how to read'," The Librarian said. _Way to ruin the moment old lady. Is she insulting Frosch? I would kill her right now if she wasn't any use to me._

"Uhh, sorry about them I would like to take out this book please." Lucy stood in front of Frosch and I, noticing the deadly aura emitting from me while she handed the book to the librarian. The librarian stared at it for a couple of seconds.

"Ah~ 'Aoki's Shadow' a very good book indeed, although, not many people read this book; I'm surprised you took out this book. It hasn't been taken out since 5 years ago" The Old librarian said putting on her glasses and checking out the book for us. Once she finished she stared at the book once more."Have a nice day you two" She said handing the book back to Lucy.

Lucy waved to the Librarian saying her goodbye as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the library. "Don't you think this book is a little suspicious?" Lucy said opening to the first page of the book. "Look it says that this book was published July 7th X777" Lucy added pointing to where it says it was published.

"Hmm, we'll take a better look once we reach the Hotel." _It can't possibly have any plot towards the dragons disappearing, because I read the first few chapters and none of them talked about dragons nor the disappearance of them._

We paced back to the Hotel and walked in, but Lucy stopped once we reached the inside of the Hotel. "Rogue, I know who it is…" Lucy said which left me completely dumbfounded. "Look at the picture it completely resembles the Receptionist," Lucy whispered. Then it hit me, Lucy was right it does. _I doubt that it's her; she works a twenty-four hour shift and can't possibly have the time to attack people. _"Let's go to my room quick," she added, grabbing my hand and pulling me all the way to her room. She unlocked her door and pushed Frosch and I into the room and shut the door.

_***Lucy's P.O.V***_

_I can't believe this I feel like it's her, but a part of me doubts it's the Receptionist. I looked up to Rogue as he was standing there in front of my balcony looking at me as if I have two heads. The sun was shining all around him and I couldn't help, but blush._

_He looked cute, no cute can't even describe how he looks._ I started blushing madly. **_You liiiike him!_ **_What no! Wait, why is there a voice that sounds exactly like Happy in my head?_ I thought about Happy, I miss him… I instantly thought about Natsu and what he did to me. _He must be with Lisanna right now. _I covered my face with my hands and started sobbing into them, my legs grew weak and I fell onto the floor with my legs supporting me so I was in a squatting position. _Out of all the times now I think about him!_ I kept sobbing into my hands not caring about Rogue or Frosch looking at me. What surprised me most was when Rogue walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"R-Rogue?"

I took my hands off my face and letting him see my face that is engulfed by my tears. He put his hand on my right cheek and wiped the flowing tears away with his thumb. I found it relaxing and my tears died down into small sobs. "Why are you crying?" He asked in the most calming voice I have ever heard. My cheeks started heating up. _Stop blushing, it's just a friendly gesture!_

"I-I thought about Natsu and-"He cut me off pulling me into a hug again. I hugged him back. _I feel comfortable in his arms…_

"Don't cry over that dense idiot. He doesn't deserve you," He added, hugging me tighter. _I thought he did deserve me, I thought he always loved me…_

"B-But he practically told me that he never loved me and nobody ever would," I retorted, going back to my sobbing. _Nobody will ever love me…_

"That's where you're wrong Lucy, you're a nice, un-selfish, beautiful, strong, and caring mage that I have ever met," Rogue said closing his eyes and embracing me more. _I blinked a few times… Did he just say what I think he just said…?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is chapter 14~ Did ya like it? Huehuehue cliffhanger~ Unfortunately the Crazy Fan-Girling Cashier (A.K.A me xD) isn't in this chapter, but do not worry she shall return and play an important roll during the mission :3 I personally love this chapter because it leaves off at where Rogue pretty much confesses. I just had to make him confess, I felt like it was taking too long for him to actually confess. He isn't that oblivious to Love because he practically just admitted he was in Love with Lucy! huehuehue next chapter is going to be fun~<em>**

**_Oh my gosh~ I love you all! I reached more than 70 reviews and there has only been 14 chapters! I love you all soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! (I really emphasized 'so' XD) *cries and hugs you all* I just love you all so much, and couldn't ask for any better supporters WAAAA! ;-; You guys deserve a sticker that says 'you are a star' with a picture of a star on it (I love those stickers!) Thank you all so much for reviewing, following, _****_favoriting, or even just reading my Fan Fiction. It means so much me and I love you all WAAA! ;-; Who wants a sticker that says 'your a star' on it?  
><em>**

**_I apologize for any mistakes I make, I rushed this chapter because I had soooo much home work and had 0 time to upload this chapter, but thanks to my lovely reviewers I felt like I just couldn't leave you guys hanging and decided to upload it and make it longer :D Please keep reviewing because if I get a lot of home work like I did today and you guys are dying for the next chapter I will post it for you guys~ :) R&R F&F Please~_**

**_I am seriously loving my new computer screen saver. I turned on my computer only to see Rogue shirtless huehuehue :3 I was all like "Why hello there~ again~ nice to see you shirtless~" (Don't judge meh xD) I'm sure if you did the same your lives would be complete huehuehue ;)_**


	15. Chapter 15

_***Still Lucy's P.O.V***_

_I'm still dumbstruck. Did Rogue just admit he loves me? I doubt it; no one could ever love me… I can't assume if someone loves me or not, not after what happened. Not just that, Natsu gave me a complete reason that no one will ever love me._ I buried my face in Rogue's chest so he wouldn't see my tears that are flowing out of my eyes.

"T-That's not true… Y-Y-You're just trying to make me feel better," I pleaded in between sobs. _It's true; he was probably just saying that to comfort me._

"Stop doubting yourself, Lucy. What I said was true."

Rogue placed his pointer finger under my chin and lifted my head up so he could clearly see my face. I blushed as my eyes met his crimson orbs._ It's not like he was confessing to me… He was describing me? I can't assume things anymore. _"I-It's not true, no one will ever think of me like that! No one will ever love me…" I whispered the last part, beginning to cry hysterically. He let go of my chin and buried his head in my shoulder. I was shocked by his actions.

"That's not true, Lucy," Rogue mumbled into my shoulder. "I… do," Rogue murmured, softly. My eyes widened in even more shock. _Did I hear that right? I think something is wrong with my hearing._

"W-What did you say? I-I must have heard it wrong," I stated, confirming that I did not just hear what I think I just heard. _I'm just hearing things. What did I say about assuming things?_

"Lucy… I-I don't know how to put this…" He trailed off. _I get it, he doesn't love me I knew it… Why should I care if anything I knew it was going to happen!_ A few more tears trickled down my cheeks.

"I… love you, Lucy," Rogue confessed, lifting his head from my shoulder and looked into my eyes. _Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. Maybe if I slap myself I'll wake up_. I lifted my right hand up slowly and slapped my right cheek. "What are you doing?" Rogue asked, grabbing my right hand. _Oh shi,t I'm not dreaming. Good going Lucy just slap yourself like an idiot!_

"I thought you said you loved me and I slapped myself to make sure I'm not hearing things or dreaming."

Rogue only chuckled in response and closed his eyes. "You aren't dreaming. What I said was true and I meant it, Lucy." He rested his forehead onto mine. I couldn't contain myself I wrapped my arms around his neck. _He had only met me 4 days ago and now he's telling me that he loves me… It can't possibly be true._

"B-But you only met me 4 days ago, and I said-"I tried to reply but was cut off by him opening his eyes.

"Stop doubting yourself Lucy. I know I only met you 4 days ago, but as the days went on I truly got to know you," he replied, smiling. "I truly got to understand why I love you," He added releasing his head off of mine.

_***Rogue's P.O.V***_

"Tell me you're not lying...Please," Lucy said, cupping my right cheek with her small hand which I find kind of cute. _She needs to stop doubting herself. Not only is she surprised that I just practically confessed my love to her, but I am also. I guess it's just what love does to you. If words won't get her to understand that I love her, I don't know what will._

"I'm not lying, Lucy I love you. I really do," I tried once more. I started to lean closer to her face, about a second away from kissing her, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Ah~ Young love so cute!" I turned my head to the owner of the voice. It's… The cashier, again. She was laying on Lucy's bed with her hands under her chin forming a bridge-like shape, hearts formed in her eyes, and a huge smile. We both screamed and let go of each other.

"Aw crap, I spoiled the moment!" She snapped her fingers as the hearts in her eyes shattered probably from the fact we released our embrace from her. _How the hell did she get in here?!_

"What the hell! How did you get in here?" Lucy asked angrily. _Damn, note to self do not get on her bad side._

"Oh, this adorable little cat let me in from the balcony. Do you know how hard it was to climb all the way up here?!" She said, exasperatedly. Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but the crazy woman stopped her. "I'm sorry! I ruined a moment and I haven't even introduced myself, I'm Izzy." She pointed to herself. _That's not why we're mad…** (A/N: Huehuehue quite a few of you wanted me to be the cashier so I made myself the cashier. If you can't tell I act exactly like her xD)**_

"Frosch, how did you let…? 'Izzy' in Lucy's room?" I asked my exceed. He smiled at me and pointed to the balcony that was unlocked. _I seriously need to have a talk with Frosch about not letting strangers into places._ I sighed. _At least it's someone we technically know. Izzy glared at the both of us_.

"Ah~ just as I predicted you guys are dating! Next will be marriage and then kids, or kids then marriage I approve of both," Izzy squealed as she rolled off the bed and stood up. Lucy shot her a death glare.

"Not to be rude, but it was nice meeting you, really. But you really need to leave, don't you have work?" Lucy asked. Izzy only smiled and squealed.

"Oh my dearies! I quit my job for something else. I noticed that the mayor needed help with a job request and I decided to take it. It's such a coincidence that he said I'll be joining Fairy Tail on a mission, turns out it's you guys and I'll be joining you guys on the mission!" She shrieked throwing her hands in the air.

"WHAT?!" Lucy and I shouted in unison. _I have to deal with her for the rest of the mission?!_

"I KNOW RIGHT! I'M JUST AS HAPPY AS YOU TWO ARE!" She screamed, also. She sat back down on Lucy's bed. Looking down at her knees, suddenly looking up as if she just thought of something. "We should get to know each other more; we should all say something interesting ourselves!" Izzy said shrieking once again. _This woman is random. Ugh… Maybe it wouldn't hurt if we got to know a little bit more about her. After all we are stuck with her for the rest of the mission._

"Fine..." Lucy gave in.

"I'll go first. My name is Izzy and I'm 24, I love couples! All though I am single, I still loving pairing cuties like you two. My mother and father were exactly like me that is how I got this wonderful trait of pairing. Although I miss them." She frowned. _Our jaws dropped, she frowned who knew she could frown._

"What do you mean you miss them?" Lucy asked.

"Well when I was 7 they died, I never knew why, but rumor has it that it was those shadows that attack people…" She trailed off and started sobbing._ She cries too?! I feel kind of bad though, she must've had a bad childhood like I did. I'm surprised I'm not the only with a sad childhood._

"I know how you feel… My mother passed when I was very young and my father was a mess after that. He stopped loving and taking care of me. I ran away, because I couldn't take that life anymore and joined Fairy Tail. After the whole Tenrou incident my Father sent me letters on my birthday saying he wanted to start over, but he passed a month before I returned," Lucy said looking down at the floor almost crying.

"WAAA!" Izzy cried drastically. _Wow, I didn't think that Lucy had such a horrible childhood also, and holy crap this woman is emotional._

"I'm sorry *sniffle* I'm very emotional. What about you?" She asked wiping her eyes and pointing to me. I sighed. _Do I really have to tell them?_

"Well, I was raised by my dragon, Skiadrum. When Skiadrum was ill, I was told to kill Skiadrum and which I did so. I was really depressed after that until I met Frosch. He helped me get over Skiadrum's death" I replied smiling at Frosch.

"Rogue-kun!" Frosch cried out, running over to me and hugging me.

"AW~ Lucy you better treasure this boy he's a keeper!" Izzy screamed to Lucy. We both blushed. _That got me thinking, I just confessed to her, what does that make Lucy and I? Are we… dating?_ I blushed a tad bit more.

"I sure will," Lucy said smiling a bit, causing me to blush even more. _I really want to say something back, but I was interrupted by the sound of an explosion and the shouts of people._

"What the hell is that?!" Lucy asked running to her balcony and looking down. "Oh my god…" Lucy said, barely audible. I ran over to her side. _Shit, what is he dong here?! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is chapter 15~ Did you guys like the chapter? Omg I did I'm an official character in my Fan Fiction JK that's not the reason xD Rogue and Lucy are technically dating, but don't worry I can't let them be those awkward couples. I'm not ending this Fan Fiction till they are an official couples, get married, have kids, and live happily ever after. Oh god I really am the cashier :3 Let me know in the reviews about your thoughts on this chapter please! ;)<em>**

**_Holy crap! I have 80 reviews and only 15 chapters! That is it you all get a sticker *puts a sticker on everyone* and don't forget a hug *hugs everyone* I love you all so much. You guys are the best, I love you guys so much. Thank you so much for 80 reviews, 70 followers, and 53 favoriters (Still a word in my world xD) Even if you didn't follow, review, or favorite I still love you, all though I have no clue who you are xD I love you guys, thank you so much for the support. You make my day everyday, make me smile everyday, and help me continue my Fan Fiction. Please review~ R&R F&F Please~_**

**_I apologize for any mistakes, there must be a TON because I rushed this once again! I'm so sorry that I uploaded this chapter late my teachers decided to give me a shit ton of home work, again . Please dun hate me ;-; Let me know if I should upload the new chapter tomorrow in the reviews please :) I'll only upload it if you are dying for it, and it might be late due to the fact my teacher's are giving me a shit ton of home work._**

**_I haz question, What kind of magic should the cashier lady (A.K.A Izzy or me) use? Let me know in the reviews please, because I got nothing xD I seriously need your help guys! *panics* Please let me know in the reviews! *panics even more*_**


	16. Chapter 16

_***Still Rogue's P.O.V***_

"What the hell was that?" I asked. _Why would he come back here after everything he has done to Lucy!? _

Lucy looked at me. "It's Natsu…" She whispered as her eyes traced down and tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Suddenly, I thought of a plan.

"Izzy, stay here with Fro and if a pink haired, loud-mouthed, annoying teenager comes in here, tell him that you live in here and no one else does. _**DO NOT**_ mention Lucy and I, OK?" I emphasized the words '**do not'.**

"Okay, but, why? I'm pretty much telling him that you guys have never been here…"

_That's the whole point._ "No time to talk, that's the point, make sure that he doesn't fine out we've been here." And with that, I picked up Lucy bridal-style and jumped off the balcony. I faintly heard **_'KYAA'_** most likely from Izzy. _Hopefully I can trust this woman with Fro._

"Rogue, where are we going?" She asked as I started running. _Well, the only place that Lucy and I know is by the waterfall, I guess it's a good place to hide since it's far from the Hotel._ "Rogue?" Lucy asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked down at her saddened face._ It pains me to see her like that._

"You'll see."

_Maybe it'll cheer her up if I bring her to where we were last night. Although, the view might not be as pretty at night time, but it's worth a shot._ I looked forward to make sure that I'm going the right way but at the very bottom of my eye I could see Lucy staring at me._ Oh how her staring makes it awkward for me…_

"Rogue aren't you tired? You can put me down, I'm probably really heavy," Lucy sighed. _Heavy, is she joking? Not to brag, but I am very strong myself and she feels like a feather._

"Trust me you're not heavy, Lucy. In fact you're extremely light," I comforted her.

"Really? Natsu and Happy would always say that I was heavy and fat..."

I looked down into her eyes. _I really do love those eyes, all though they are quite big, I find them fascinating and beautiful, but not when they are watery_. "Lucy, if anything Natsu must be very weak. To be honest I think anyone could pick you up," I reassured her.

"Thank you, Rogue." She smiled. Shortly after she blushed a bit. _I wonder what she was thinking._

After quite a bit of running I reached the place we had been last night and placed her next to the river. I sat down next to her as she looked at me. I turned my head so I could see clearly that she was staring at me and I raised an eyebrow. She blushed and looked down.

I turned my head back to the view as she did too. There was a silence, but not an awkward one. It was a peaceful one that I enjoyed. I closed my eyes just to take in the air, but my eyes shot open as Lucy placed her head on my shoulder. I was shocked, but I relaxed to the feeling and smiled at her a bit.

"Rogue, do you think it's weird to fall in love with someone only after 4 days?" She asked as she shifted her head on my shoulder into a more comfortable position. _Well, I don't find it weird considering I fell in love with Lucy in 4 days._

"I don't find it weird at all, considering I fell in love with you in 4 days," I blushed a bit. _I find it weird that I'm being so open to her and letting her know how I feel, but I guess it's just Love._

"Hm, I guess it's not weird to have fallen in love with a dragon slayer in 4 days." I tensed up. _Who is she talking about? She can't have possibly just fallen in love with someone else._ She giggled a bit. "I mean you, silly," She added. _Oh thank goodness, for a second there I thought she fell in love with someone else._ I sighed in relief. _Wait she just said she loves me._

"Y-Y-You L-Love M-M-Me?" I stuttered and blushed like a maniac. _I didn't expect her to love me back due to the fact Dragneel decided to ruin her chance of ever loving someone._

"Love is unexpected, Rogue. I guess I do." I stopped blushing and my expression softened. _She loves me…_ I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. _Let's just say I have never been so happy in my life. _

"Oh my gosh you two are so cute~ so are you guys getting married?" A teasing voice popped out from behind us.

"AHH!" Lucy and I screamed, hugging each other from the fact we nearly had a heart attack.

"Shit, I ruined another moment," A feminine voice said.

"Fro, thinks so too!"

I recognized the voice it was Frosch's voice. We both turned around only to see Izzy, Frosch, Sting, and Lector standing a few inches away from us. _How did I not hear or smell them?_

"How did you guys know we are here, and weren't you supposed to stay in the Hotel room and make sure Natsu wouldn't find us?" Lucy asked angrily. _Shit, I nearly forgot about that._

"Heheheh… About that… Well you see he came barging into your room. I tried to tell him that you guys aren't here, but Sting walked in and Natsu figured it out right away," She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Not only that, but Natsu smelled you two and started following your scents," Sting added.

"Crap, he's going to be here any minute! Why is he even here?" Lucy asked tightening her hold around me.

"He murmured something about love, I really wanted to follow him, well y'know because I just love, love. Speaking of love, when are you guys getting married?" Izzy asked fan-girling.

"This is not a good time to talk about them. Back to what happened, this woman right here." Sting pointed to Izzy "Decided to go follow Natsu. Luckily, I stopped her and followed your scents before Natsu could," Sting explained. _Ok, but I don't get why all of a sudden he decided to help Izzy. Yet he knows nothing about her joining us on the mission._

"Why did you help Izzy? Only Lucy and I know that she is joining us on the mission," I asked.

"Oh, I asked her why she had Fro and why she was in Lucy's room before following Natsu," Sting added. _Oh just wait till he gets to know Izzy more…_

"We should really go before-"Lucy was cut off by a loud yell. _Shit, seems she spoke to soon…_

"LUCY!" An irritating voice echoed throughout the cliff we were on. _Great just what we need…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is chapter 16~ Did you guys like this chapter? I did, I loved how I made Lucy confess. I even teared up a bit, because of how sweet it was until Izzy (A.K.A me xD It's so awkward talking about yourself in your own fan fiction lol) spoiled the moment. <em>****_Huehuehue I actually did that to my friends once by accident xD _**

**_I decided that Izzy's (A.K.A me, ok i'm going to stop putting this everytime I say my name. It makes it even more awkwarder for me xD) magic will be elemental card magic, which includes all the elements -Idea from BlueCross03. I'm also including Gray's ice-make magic, which will go along with the element card magic -Idea from Raelin Thaon. Thank you guys so much for the amazing ideas, I started to panic because I didn't know what her magic should be. *Gives a sticker to both of you* Use it well xD Thank you guys for reviewing also, they made my day! :)_**

**_I apologize for any mistakes I make I rushed this once again, sorry for the TONS of mistakes I probably made. Yay, tomorrow is Friday so I don't have to worry about home work. Plus i'm off from school Monday! :D_**

**_Thank you all so much who reviewed, followed, and favorited. I love you guys so much! I'm almost at 90 reviews *cries tears of joy* I love you all so much! WAA! ;-; I try to support every single one of you, as a thanks since I feel like saying 'thanks' isn't enough' WAAAA! I love you guys, you make my day, make me smile, motivate me to continue my story, and put me in a good mood! 3 Please keep reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading my story! Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter~ R&R F&F Please~_**

**_Who else thinks that Frosch is so damn cute? I wish he was real I would buy 1,000 Froschs. :3_**

**_Whenever Frosch talks I'm like "OH MY GOSH YOUR SO CUTE, I WANT YOU AS A PET!" or when he cries i'm like "NUUU, DON'T CRY YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CRY. I WANT TO HUG YOU!" Rogue is so lucky to have Frosch, I swear if they were real and not animated characters it would be a double plus because I would get Rogue and frosch. God dammit why does Rogue and Frosch have to be animated characters?!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_***Lucy's P.O.V***_

"Quick distract Natsu!" Rogue shouted as he tightened our embrace, practically squeezing me.

"R-Rogue…Can't…Breath," I managed to say, and he loosened his hold just a tad bit.

"Aw, he loves you~" Izzy nearly squealed. _Ugh, this is not a good time for her fan-girling._

"C'mon, we got to go and distract Natsu!" Sting shouted grabbing Izzy's hand and dragging her towards where Natsu was.

"But, they're so cute! ~" Izzy squealed once again. I blushed a little bit.

"Hold onto me tight, okay Lucy?"

I nodded unaware of what his intentions were. Suddenly I was engulfed in shadows and almost screamed due to the sudden actions, but instantly appeared at the Hotel on the floor. "W-What the hell was that?" I asked Rogue.

"I teleported us into your room using my shadows," Rogue simply stated. _He could have at least have said something before nearly giving me a heart attack._ "I'm sorry I should have warned you, but I didn't really have time to explain," Rogue apologized as if he knew what I was thinking.

"It's fine, thank you…"

I suddenly started to sob thinking about Natsu. I quickly covered my face with my hands. _Oh how I hate crying in front of people… _"Lucy, stop crying over him," Rogue said, grabbing my hands from my face and holding them in his hands. I blushed a little bit. _His hands are so warm._ "

But Natsu he-"I tried to say, but was cut off from Rogue.

"No, he doesn't deserve you. Lucy, stop doubting yourself if someone loves you or not because **I DO.**" He emphasized the word '**I do'.** I smiled at him and wiped my tears away. _Maybe he's right; I do have someone who loves me after all._

"Rogue…" I whispered and wrapped my arms around his neck as I held him tightly. I started crying, not from Natsu, but because of Rogue. _I'm not sad, I'm happy. _"I… love you too." I sobbed a bit in between my words. _Who knew I would say those words after what happened._ He then wrapped his arms around me and hugged me also returning the embrace from me.

_***Sting's P.O.V***_

"Where's Lucy?!" Natsu roared standing in front of us. _Shit, distract him, um quick think of something!_

"Hello~ I'm Izzy, the woman from before~ I was wondering what you were about before, you mentioned something about LOVE!" Izzy squealed.

"Um, what?" Natsu questioned. _Damn, way to distract._

"I heard you mumble something about love!" She shouted jumping on top of Natsu-san. _What the hell is she doing?!_

"Get off; I need to talk to Lucy!" Natsu shouted, trying to pry her off of him.

"Freeze!" She said as Natsu-san froze, literally into ice.

"Holy shit, what did you do to Natsu?" I asked.

"Oh, I froze him. He wouldn't answer my question about love," She pouted while getting off of him. _I thought she was distracting him, tch crazy woman…_

"What should we do about him Sting-kun?" Lector asked. _Hmm… I have no idea._ I shrugged in response.

"Don't worry he should unfreeze in about a day or so," Izzy said monotonously. _Jeeze what kind of magic does she use?_

"Can we go find Rogue and Lucy? I really want to see those cuties; do you think that Rogue is proposing to Lucy~?" Izzy sang coming closer to me.

"Fro thinks so, too," Fro said, putting his paw in the air. _Hmf, Rogue forgot Fro._ I smirked. _I could definitely hold this against him._

"Fine, but I have no clue where they are," I replied as she squealed and hugged me almost squeezing me to death. I blushed a bit. She grabbed my hand and started dragging me, while Lector and Fro followed us.

"What magic do you use?" I suddenly asked Izzy. _Oops, that came out of nowhere._

"I use elemental card magic and ice make magic, you?" She simply replied still dragging me. _I blinked a few times, holy shit..._

Then I smirked. "I'm the white dragon slayer," I said in the cockiest way.

"Really, that's so cool. You must be very strong~" She sang as if she was amazed. I smirked even more. _Hm, maybe this woman won't be so bad._

_***Rogue's P.O.V***_

I flipped through the channels on the lacrima television, still waiting for Lucy to come out of the bathroom. After hugging for who knows how long and her getting over Dagneel only to finally say she loves me, she decided to take a bath. I smiled a bit. _I guess you could say we're dating._ Then I started to blush more and kept flipping through the channels, trying to distract the thoughts.

"Ah~ nothing like a good bath" Lucy said coming out of the bathroom. I turned my head, but almost had a nosebleed due to the fact she only has a towel on. She seemed to notice also, as her eyes grew wide.

"U-Uhh, U-Uhm," were the only words that came out of me.

"Shit, I forgot you were here sorry!" She apologized with a red face and ran back into the bathroom. Then here comes the nosebleed flowing out of my nose. _Shit Rogue just shake those thoughts out of your head! _I started flipping through the channels faster to somehow get those images out of my head. It seemed to work, well that was until I heard the door creek open a bit, revealing just Lucy's face as if she was covering her body with the door.

"Um, could you get some new clothes out of my bags please? Ugh this is embarrassing… I forgot them."

Blushing in embarrassment, I walked over to her bag and grabbed her new clothes, but the worst part was picking out her bra and underwear. I picked out her skirt and shirt, and cursed myself.

"What is taking so long?" Lucy asked. I blushed and started getting a nosebleed. _Dammit Rogue, stop with the nosebleeds!_

"U-Um, I don't want to pick up your lady stuff."

Her face turned red. _Only if Frosch was here… He would be a great help right now_. _Shit, I left Frosch with Sting, Lector, and Izzy!_ I cursed myself once again. "J-J-just hand me my bag please," she almost stutterd on every word, but mostly on the first one. I shoved her shirt and skirt back into the bag and handed her the bag that contains stuff, I prefer not to look at.

"When you're done I'll re-bandage your leg." I handed her the bag. She smiled and nodded while closing the door. I walked back to the bed and noticed something pink in the corners of my eyes. My eyes traced to the pink figure. There it was her pink panties stuck to my cloak. I almost shrieked like a girl. _I'm so dead._ I shook my cloak lightly so that it rolled down my cloak and onto the floor. Yet another nosebleed came.

"ROGUE WHERE ARE MY PANTIES!" I heard Lucy scream as she flung open the door, still only in a towel. The nosebleed got worse and so did my blushing. I suddenly realized that she saw me staring at her panties. _Oh god, this'll be the death of me._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is chapter 17~ Did you guys like it? I really liked BlueCross03's idea of Izzy ending up with Sting considering I have no person in mind to end up with Sting. Also technically I'm pretty much ending up with Sting (I totally approve of it) so I completely will take that to consideration, nah actually that will happen. Yes, I get Sting! :3<em>**

**_I apologize for any mistakes. Oh ma gosh i'm so sorry about the super late update, my computer wouldn't turn on so I had to wait a couple of hours for it to actually work. Phew luckily it's ok! *sighs in relief*_**

**_Oh my gosh Almost 90 reviews! I love you all so so so so so much! You guys made my whole week! :) thank you so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing. You guys are the best! 3 Thank you so much for the nice reviews. I was having second thoughts about uploading this chapter today considering my computer was being a bitch to me, but thanks to my reviewers you guys motivated me to upload it! Thank you all so much. Please keep reviewing~ R&R F&F Please~_**

**_Also please check out 3131182's story called "Suffering from those words" I beg of you go check it out please! I really love the story and the plot. Thank you so much for mentioning my Story and I in your Fan Fiction, it made my day :)_**

**_I haz another question. Do you think Izzy should end up with Sting? (Oh my gosh please say yes i'll give you a sticker!)_**


	18. Chapter 18

_***Lucy's P.O.V***_

"U-Uh it's not what you think," Rogue said with a flushed face. _Oh, it's exactly what I think…_

"Stop staring at it!" I yelled at him while walking over to the floor and picking up my pink panties. I looked up and he blushed even more, with a huge nosebleed._ Little did I know I'm still in a towel and I just bent down right in front of Rogue. _

"U-Uhhh, U-Uhh." Rogue's face turned red.

"EEK! Stop looking!" I shrieked while running into the bathroom. I quickly threw off my towel and changed into my clothes. I opened the door and walked out. I took a look at Rogue. I almost died of laughter due to the fact Rogue is holding about 10 tissues under his nose. _He knows how to bandage a leg, but not hot to treat a nosebleed._ I rolled my eyes and I walked over to the nightstand, grabbing the tissue box.

"Here let me do it, pervert," I teased him as I walked over to him and moved the tissues off of his nose. Luckily my finger didn't touch the massive amount of blood pooling from his nose, I would've screamed if that happened. I started wiping his nose, it was bit awkward considering he was staring at me intently, causing me to blush as a result.

"W-What?" I asked him while finishing cleaning up his bloody nose. He quickly looked away.

"I-It's nothing," He simply replied.

"Alright, then. Do you think we should continue the mission? We keep getting interrupted by sudden events, and I think Sting and Izzy took care of Natsu by now."

_It's true; due to all the problems we've had no time to continue the mission._ Rogue nodded. I walked over to the garbage and threw out the bloody tissues. "Wait before we go, I should bandage up your leg!" Rogue ran to my bag and grabbed the bandages. _Crap, I forgot about my leg!_ I looked down at it. I_t is somewhat healed, the ends of the cut closed up, but towards in the middle of the huge gash is still pretty bad._

"Shit, I totally forgot about my leg!" I hissed due to the fact my leg has been un-bandaged for quite a long time. My leg got weak and I started falling backward. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but instead something wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes slowly and noticed that Rogue caught me. I sighed in relief.

"Phew, thank you," I sighed at the fact I wasn't going to get another injury. I then noticed the position we were in. _God damn it why do we always end up in such awkward positions!_ His arm was snaked around my waist; and his face was about an inch away from mine. I could feel his warm breath against my face. We both blushed like crazy. The problem was we weren't moving.

"U-Um," I managed to say trying to at least get a way out of this position. It seemed to work, because he picked me up bridal style, sat me on the bed, and started wrapping my leg with the bandages from my bag that he pulled out. I blinked a couple of times. _Not what I meant by breaking the awkward position, but ok._

He finished wrapping my leg and returned the bandages to my bag. "I think you should rest for a little bit, Lucy," Rogue said worriedly. _Ugh, it's always something that has to distract us from the mission!_

"Fine, but could you at least hand me that book we took out from the library. I at least want to do something that relates to the mission while I rest." I pointed to the vanity where my book is laying. He nodded, grabbed the book,walked over to me, and handed the book to me. "Thanks." I started moving to the middle of my bed and leaning against my head board. I looked at Rogue. "Y'know, you can sit next to me and read with me," I giggled a bit. _I kinda find Rogue's shyness cute._ He nodded and sat to the right of me.

I opened the book and started reading the first chapter. I could see in the corner of my eyes that Rogue was doing the same. I smiled a bit and leaned my head on his shoulder. I was kind of getting an ache in my neck from the position my head was in. I could feel Rogue tense up a little bit, but soon enough, he relaxed his shoulders. _I'm guessing he's not used to this much._

_***Sting's P.O.V***_

"Sting~ where are we going?" Izzy asked. _The one place that is not for me… The Library. I shuddered a bit at the fact I said that in my mind._

"The Library," I replied.

"What, nooo I hate the Library!" Izzy complained. _Tch, you're not the only one_. _**(A/N: I actually really do hate Libraries and reading books xD) **_"Why, would you be going to the Library? I thought you were strong," Izzy added and frowned. _Oh hell no, I'm not going to the library to… to… read!_

"Sting-kun is the strongest! Reading and Libraries are not for him, but it is for Lucy and Rogue," my exceed retorted. I crouched down and gave Lector a high five.

"Aw~ Do they read together? That's so cute~" Izzy sang while putting her hands on her cheeks. _This woman must really like couples._ "Besides I knew Libraries weren't for someone strong like you~" She sang once again. I smirked. _I think I can get used to this…_

_***Rogue's P.O.V* (A/N: Sorry, I keep changing P.O.V.'S frequently xD)**_

_Damn, Lucy is a slow reader. That or she thinks I'm a slow reader._ Lucy suddenly shifted her head on my shoulder so that she was looking at me. I blushed at the fact that her chocolate eyes are gazing at me.

"What do you think happened to Natsu?" Lucy asked. I sighed. _She seriously needs to get over that stupid Dragneel._ I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly.

"Forget about him Lucy," I said calmly. She nodded back.

"Yeah, I should forget about him. Besides I have you," She said while smiling. I blushed at her answer, but then smiled. _I seriously love her._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is chapter 18~ I'm so sorry it's short I have to go somewhere in an hour so I had to rush this once again! D: I'm so happy you guy wanted Izzy to end up with Sting. Yasss my life is complete, well it will be when I end up with Sting and Rogue ends up with Lucy huehuehue :3<em>**

**_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, and oh my gosh. I have 107 reviews. *hysterically cries* Oh my gosh only 18 chapters and over 100 reviews! I love you guys so so so so so so so so so so so much! WAAAAAA! ;-; When I first uploaded this Fan Fiction I thought I was only going to get like 1 review hahaha! But thanks to you guys I got over 100! thank you soooooooooooo much, I seriously can't ask for any better supporters! You guys are the best, nice, funny, and amazing supporters! :) I also won't leave out my followers, viewers, and favoriters too :3 I love you guys too! thank you so much for the support! 3 Please review~ R&R F&F Please~_**

**_I apologize for any mistakes I make, I rushed this chapter again. I'm sorry! ;-; I probably made a ton of them, I apologize once again! _**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>I decided to reply to chapter 17 reviews as a thanks to getting me to 100 reviews! :3<em>**

**_Damuki12_****_: Lmao, there wil be no lemons in this fan fiction, but once I finish this fan fiction I will write another RoLu fan fiction with a lemon in it, just for you :) I'm so happy that you're writing your first fan fiction! I'm glad that my fan fiction could give you idea for yours :p Thank you saying you love my story and thank you so much for reviewing :D_**

**_3131182:_****_ Your welcome! i'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to make it funny and with a little romantic fluff huehuehue :3 Once again thank you for mentioning my fan fiction and I in your fan fiction, it means a lot :) Thank you so much for reviewing :D_**

**_BlueCross03: _****_I already answered your review and reviewed your fan fiction huehuehue. I'll thank you again hahaha! Thank you so much for reviewing, lmao they always make my day. Oh yeah I forgot to put this in my review for your fan fiction that Gray was also my first crush in fairy tail hahaha, and I totally didn't mind his stripping~ huehuehue :3 Thank you so much for reviewing :)_**

**_Raelin Thaon: Yasss, I also think Sting and Izzy should end up together huehuehue. Yes, indeed it will be awesome when I marry Sting xD I totally agree with your decision of Sting and Izzy being a couple. I'm glad that someone also wants Izzy to end up with Sting. (I had to make sure that people were fine with Izzy ending up with Sting) *squeals* I'm gonna end up with Sting! huehuehue. Thank you so much for reviewing :)_**

**_Rolulove4ever: Dun worry Lucy shall not kill Rogue xD I would not let Lucy kill her future husband huehuehue. If that happened I would cry forever ;-; But dun worry when Lucy says she's going to kill someone she really isn't going to kill them, unless if it's a perfectly good reason huehuehue :3 Thank you so much for reviewing._**

**_Shawsky: Lmao, he should have ran for his life unfortunately he didn't, but ayee he is still alive. I can't let him die now that Rogue and Lucy are an official couple huehuehue *Fan-Girling*. Thank you so much for reviewing :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phew, that was a lot of typing and answering to do xD I felt bad because all I could do is just read some of your reviews instead of replying to them on your fan fictions, so I decided why not answer them on mine? :) Thank you guys soooo much for getting me to over 100 reviews! I reached my goal and now you guys just made my day like you always do! :D Thank you guys once again! *Gives you all a big hug*<br>_**

**_I haz another question. Should Rogue and Lucy have their first kiss next chapter or in a few chapters? Let me know in the reviews please! I'm starting to panic because I made them a couple and they're kinda like those awkward couples, so I don't know when to make then kiss! *panics* _**


	19. Chapter 19

_***Lucy's P.O.V***_

"Lucy, wake up," a calm voice said while shaking me.

"mmm too tired," I replied snuggling more into whatever I was hugging.

"L-Lucy W-Wake up," the same voice said again, shaking me even more. _Ugh, just let me sleep!_

"Aw~ she doesn't want to let go of her boyfriend~" A familiar fan-girling voice said. _Wait 'let go of her boyfriend' what does that mean?_ I slowly opened my eyes only to see something gray. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Um… hi," A masculine voice said. I averted my eyes up to the voice and noticed that I was practically squeezing Rogue. _Crap, I must've fallen asleep while reading that book!_

"EEK! I'm sorry!" I nearly squealed.

"Jeeze Lucy, I know you and Rogue are dating, but take it a little slower," Sting teased.

"Hahaha, they can't help it. They're in LOVE~" Izzy added while cupping her hands together and hearts forming in her eyes._ I blushed and I could tell Rogue is blushing too, well because he mostly blushes at everything._

"W-What? when did you guys get here?!" I asked trying to change the subject. Sting and Izzy both looked at each other and smirked. _Oh god, what is going on in their minds?_

"Well, you see we went to the Library after you guys left." Sting crossed his arms. "without Fro," Sting added, but was cut off by the green little exceed next to Sting.

"WAAA! Rogue-kun forgot Fro!" Frosch wailed.

"I'm sorry Frosch, I promise I won't forget you again!" Rogue answered with a smile. _Aw, Rogue can be such a cutie sometimes!_

"Anyways,when we went to go look for you guys at the Library, it was completely destroyed and the Librarian said that it was attacked by the shadows. She said something about them wanting a specific book, I don't remember it all. So when we came back to the hotel we saw you guys snuggling each other. Actually, you guys are still snuggling now," Sting said with a wide smirk.

_Oh shit I am still snuggling Rogue!_ I quickly un-wrapped my arms around him as he did also. "W-Whatever it's not my fault I snuggle into things I find comfortable, when I'm tired!" I retorted trying to find an excuse as to why I practically snuggled him back.

"Aw~ so you find Rogue comfortable, how sweet!" Izzy sang cupping her hands together with hearts appearing in her eyes again. I blushed. _God Lucy, next time think before you say! I mentally slapped myself for saying that._

"U-Um, what was that about some shadows from before heheh or something you guys saw?" I tried to change the subject._ Well, I am curious as to why the shadows attacked a Library…_

"Tch, Subject changer," Sting un-crossed his arms. _Well, excuse me for trying to change this awkward atmosphere._

"Oh, well after I froze Natsu, we walked to the Library because we thought you were on a date there~ but instead there was an old couple there, and I didn't mind that they were old. Instead I thought of you guys being an old married couple when you guys get older and go to a Library~" Izzy fan-girled. I blushed even more and so did Rogue. _That's not what I meant by 'saw something'!_

"I-I don't think L-Lucy was talking A-About T-That," Rogue stuttered. _At least someone is on the same page as me…_

"Oh, well then Sting you tell I was too busy fan-girling about the old couple. I seriously thought it was you two~" Izzy sang again, bringing her cupped hands to the right of her cheek. I sweat dropped; this is so not going to help.

"I said I don't remember the rest," Sting answered as he plopped down on my couch and crossed his arms. _Great, this is literally getting nowhere… the least I can do is continue reading my book._

I slid out of bed and looked for the book, but it was missing. _Ugh, where did I put it?! I could have sworn I was reading it right on the bed._ I put my finger on my chin and tried to remember what happened. "What's wrong, Lucy?" Rogue asked.

"I can't remember where I put the book. I could have sworn we were reading it. Hmm, Last thing I remember was we were reading chapter 10 and for some reason I got really sleepy…" I said tapping my chin._ I don't recall ever being sleepy._

"That's weird last thing I remember was that I was reading the book and I fell asleep for no reason," Rogue explained with a confused look. _That is weird, how could we have possibly fallen asleep at the same time. It for sure can't be coincidental._

_Maybe I didn't check well enough?_ I looked under the bed to see maybe it fell when I shifted in the bed, but unfortunately it isn't there. I glanced at the bed once more and it wasn't there. _Ugh… how could I lose a book just by sleeping?_ Then a question hit me.

"Wait, how did you guys get in the room if I locked the door and the balcony is locked also?" I asked. _I could've sworn I locked my door…_

"What are you talking about Lucy? The door was wide open," Sting answered, pointing to the open door.

Then it hit me. _It all makes sense! Shadows destroying a Library for a book, the shadows must have been looking for the book I took out! I remember my door being closed so the only way it could have been open is by the shadows. Maybe after I read chapter 10 they made us sleepy? Ok this is sounding ridiculous. At least I thought of something though._

"Do you think it was the shadows that came into our room, made us fall asleep, and took the book?" _Ok, it sounded a bit cooler in my head._

"That or you two couldn't resist snuggle time~" Izzy said in a teasing way. J_eeze, this woman can get caught off guard a lot._

"Or maybe they weren't snuggling and doing something else," Sting smirked. My face turned red and I could see that Rogue's did too.

"WE DID NOT!" Rogue and I shouted at the same time.

"Jeeze calm down, I was sonly teasing," Sting smirked. _Ugh why must they tease us?_

"Can you two stop teasing us and can we get on with the mission?" I asked in an angry tone. _If anyone should know something about me it should be that you should never get on my bad side…_

"Okay, Okay calm down, Lucy. We'll go find those shadows or something," Lector said, trying to calm me down. I took a deep breath and cooled down a little bit.

We all got up and walked out of my room, this time I made sure that I locked it. "Where should we head to?" Rogue asked. _Hm… maybe that picture in that book. If they were so desperate for that book, maybe that's where they took it from us and didn't want us to find them. One problem I have no idea where it is._

"Well, do you remember that picture in the book?" I asked Rogue. He nodded in response. "Maybe they might be there..." I added with doubt in my voice.

"Well, maybe. Do you know where it is?" Rogue asked me. _Crap, well it looked like that woman was in a forest so maybe we can look in the forest? Shit, that could be any forest. Eh, well I guess it's worth a shot. What could go wrong, we die from too much walking?_

_***Time Skip, at the forest***_

_I stand corrected… I seriously feel like we checked everywhere. I think I'm going to die from the amount of walking we have been doing. Plus it's getting dark. Great, good going Lucy!_

"Rogue-kun! Fro can't walk anymore. Fro is tired!" Fro complained. Rogue picked up Fro and put him on his shoulder. _Oh my gosh cute, Rogue is such a cutie! Oh god I sound like Izzy._

"Did we check the whole forest?" I asked almost giving up walking.

"Lucy… it's been 10 minutes," Rogue said while sweat dropping. _Really? I feel like we've been walking longer than that. I seriously could use a work out…_

"Can we take a break? My legs are giving up on me." I almost tripped due to how tired my legs are. _If ten minutes could kill my legs imagine running. I shuddered at the thought of running for ten minutes._

"Fine, maybe that injury on your leg could be the reason why you can't walk very well," Izzy stated. We all stopped and looked her as our jaws dropped. _Did she just say something…? Normal? _"Why are we all stopping? You guys are looking at me as if I have two heads," Izzy took a step back, confused. _She did it again! I don't think I have ever heard her say something that doesn't have to do with love. Ugh, my legs I can't take this… I walked over to a large rock and sat on it._

"Maybe,we can take a break," I suggested, which seemed to snap everyone's dumbfounded gazes at Izzy at me. Most of them nodded while Rogue walked over to me.

"I can carry you if you want, or re-bandage your leg," Rogue worriedly said. I smiled at him. _Aw he's worried about me. _I opened my mouth to reply, but seems I was beat by Sting.

"Uhh guys you might want to come over here. I think we found where the shadows live…" Sting pointed at something. I tried to get up to go check it out, but my injured leg gave up on me. I tried to get back up, but instead Rogue picked me up bridal-style.

"R-Rogue Y-You don't have T-Too. You already are carrying Frosch on your shoulder and-"I was cut off.

"Hush, obviously you cannot walk," Rogue flashed me a smile. "You need to stop being so selfless," He added. _True I am selfless, but that's why I'm a Fairy Tail mage!_

When we made it over to Sting I saw nothing but a rock with black markings on it. "What makes you think that this has something to do with the shadows?" I asked. He face palmed himself. _What did I say something wrong?_

"Lucy, it says Aoki's Shadow on it," Izzy said, putting her pointer finger in the air. _Huh?_ I looked up at Rogue and noticed I was getting dizzy. I placed my palm on my forehead and closed my eyes, but I felt light headed.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Rogue asked. Suddenly I felt the whole world spinning.

_***Rogue's P.O.V***_

"Lucy? Is something wrong?" I asked her again, but her head dropped on my arm. _Crap, she lost consciousness!_

"Hm, it seems your precious Heartfilia is not used to being around shadows," A familiar voice said. I turned my head only to see the shadow from the night when I found Lucy with an injured leg.

I growled at him. "Don't you dare hurt Lucy" I said through gritted teeth. Izzy and Sting ran next to me and we lined up getting ready to fight. I gently placed Lucy down with Fro and Lector. _I'm so going to kill this guy._

I felt my anger build up inside me and just as I was about to charge at him a loud bang was heard from behind the shadow-like guy.

"Elemental card: Lightning Storm!" Izzy shouted while throwing a yellow card at the shadow. When it made contact with him a lightning streak hit him followed by a few more. The shadow-like man dropped down to his knees and fell forward, flat on his face.

"Holy shit, I never knew that you use Elemental Card Magic," I said, completely going off topic. Suddenly, the shadows disappeared off the man and revealed, who this person was.

"Oh my… Shit. It's the Mayor," Sting added, amazed at the sight. _What? How could he have possibly been the man from before, is there more shadows?_ I stomped over to the Mayor and shook him violently while picking him up by the collar.

"Ewaa!" was the only noise he made. _Seems Izzy went a little too over board…_

"Who attacked Lucy? Is there more of you? Why would the mayor attack everyone?" I bombarded him with questions. He shook his head trying to process everything.

"Damn it! Stupid Fairy Tail… I knew you guys would catch me. I shouldn't have tried to go after Fairy Tail," He replied. I shook him again. "EWAA!" He made the noise again.

"I said, who attacked Lucy? Is there more of you? AND WHY WOULD YOU ATTACK EVERYONE?" I shouted on the last question. He chuckled and grinned.

"I attacked your precious Heartfilia. No, there isn't any more of me, in fact it was all an illusion. Why would I attack my own town? Well, because ever since I did everyone started looking up to me. I was sick of being treated like some pity mayor!" He spat.

I gritted my teeth. "Tell me why would you attack Lucy!" I shook him again and lifted him off the ground.

"EWAA, could you stop that!" He snapped back at me. "Tell me why would you attack Lucy, I'll shake you again!" I growled at him.

"FINE, FINE. If you haven't noticed, 'Lucy' is the so called light of your guild. I thought if I attacked her I would ruin Fairy Tail." I threw him on the ground disgusted by his words I didn't want him to continue. "That book and the librarian was nothing, but an Illusion! That book was an Illusion!" He chuckled darkly.

"I don't care what you say about illusions, but attacking Lucy was the biggest mistake of your life," I growled back at him. Suddenly, Izzy kicked him in the head. We all looked at her dumbfounded.

"What he was being annoying… So, I have a feeling we're not getting the reward we wanted…" Izzy butted in. _Damn, she goes from being normal to being badass. Wait, she's right… So much for coming to this mission._ I picked up Lucy and sighed.

"I guess so"

_***Time Skip at the town hall***_

"I see, thank you Fairy Tail. We should've known that he was up to no good. We're sorry to trouble you," The new mayor said and bowed.

"Its fine," Lucy simply replied.

"As a thanks for saving our town, I shall present to you, your reward," The mayor said while gesturing the huge stack of jewels. Our jaws dropped.

"Um, I don't think that is necessary!" Lucy declined the offer.

"She's kidding!" Sting added, covering Lucy's mouth. We took the reward, went back to the hotel, and checked out of the hotel this time with a non-illusion receptionist. We walked to the train station and once we bought our tickets Izzy sniffled which made us all look at her in confusion. **_(A/N: Sorry I rushed this part)_**

"I guess this is goodbye. WAAAAA!" Izzy started crying.

"W-What, this doesn't have to be goodbye!" Lucy said, giving her a smile.

"W-What do ya mean?" Izzy asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Do you really want to stay here after what happened?" Lucy asked.

"Well no, not really."

"Good, because you can join Fairy Tail! I'm sure Master will let you join. After all he let Sting and Rogue join." Lucy handed her a ticket.

"But-"Izzy tried to protest. "No butts, now let's go before we miss the train!" Lucy shouted, grabbing my hand and dragging me onto the train, followed by everyone boarding the train. When we all sat down I almost puked at the thought of the train starting to leave. I looked back at the town. _This has been quite a mission…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is chapter 19~ Did ya like it? Oh my gosh i'm so sorry it's late once again my computer wouldn't turn on... Ugh sometimes I hate technology and my computer. Anyways I felt really bad for uploading the chapter so late and made it extra long all though it's a bit rushed. Hopefully you guys still liked it *panics* I also was having a huge writer's block so that didn't help with the fact I was trying to rush this chapter and upload it as fast as possible.<em>**

**_I apologize for an mistakes I made. Once again I rushed this chapter so bare with me please and deal with the mistakes xD_**

**_Thank you guys so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting. I will always love you guys (Lmao I totally did not just quote a song right there xD) I can't thank you guys enough! You guys are all so kind and without you guys I wouldn't be continuing this Fan Fiction. Thank you all so much for the support. You guys have literally made my day. I decided to answer Chapter 18 reviews. I think I might continue to answer reviews, since I can't really respond to most of them. Once again I love you all so so so so so so much. Please review~ R&R F&F Please~_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>3131182:<strong> __**huehuehue your welcome and i'm glad you liked the chapter! I tried to make it a sort of romantic chapter with Rogue and Lucy, but with also Sting and Izzy :3 Huehuehue it's wasn't very Romantic due to Rogue's pervertness (That's not a word, but whatever xD) hahaha! Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**_

_**Damuki12: Your welcome and don't worry I will write the story after I finish this one ;) Oh~ your Fan Fiction sounds really exciting I can't wait to read it! :D Let me know when you upload it please :) Thank you for saying you like my story and thank you so much for reviewing :)**_

_**LucyXHeartfiliaXFan:**__** I decided that they will kiss in the next chapter. animegamernerd15 came up with an amazing idea! huehuehue. Thanks for saying you love my story and thank you so much for reviewing :)**_

_**Raelin**__** Thaon: **__**they'll kiss in the next chapter and it's a really cute idea that animegamernerd15 came up with :3 I'm sure you'll like it huehuehue. Thank you so much for reviewing :)**_

_**Chrystal210: **__**Thank you! I'm glad you love it hahaha! Thank you so much for reviewing :)**_

_**BlueCross03: **__** I already answered your review and reviewed your Fan Fiction, but i'll thank you once again hahaha! Thank you so much for reviewing and mentioning my Fan Fiction and I in your Fan Fiction, it means a lot :D Huehuehue Stizzy, I seriously love the combination of their names.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Just a few announcements:<span>  
><strong>_

_**If you all thought for some reason this was the end of the story, I'll tell you this. HELL NO this ain't the end of the story Rogue and Lucy still need to kiss (Which will happen next chapter, and it's going to be really cute. Thank you once again animegamernerd15 for the help!) Just letting you all know I didn't come up with the idea for RoLu's first kiss, animegamernerd15 did. Special thanks to animegamernerd15 for the help! :) Also I can't end the story without them getting married and having kids! Don't forget Izzy and Sting (Stizzy, that was created by BlueCross03. Hahaha thanks again for the amazing combination of their names!) still need to date and then get married, and then have kids also.**_

_**Another announcement. Please check out "Detour" From BlueCross03. It's a RoLu and it's soo cute. The RoLu moments had me like squealing and fan-girling xD I beg of you please check out the story and support it :) Thanks once again for mentioning my story and I in your Fan Fiction :D**_

_**I hope you guys liked the plot twist and Izzy joining Fairy Tail, Sting and Izzy can't be a couple if they are so far apart, so I decided Izzy shall join Fairy Tail. Also I lied about the shadow being Minerva huehuehue, some of you thought the shadow woman was Minerva. Did you really think I would give away something important like that? Huehuehue Izzy can be deceiving sometimes. Izzy doesn't know why she's talking in a third person and Izzy is gonna stop now xD**_

_**Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I rushed it so I apologize if you felt it was a bit too rushed! *Panics* You all liked this chapter right? **_

_**I seriously apologize for all the spelling and grammar mistakes I most likely made I had no time to check over this chapter for any mistakes so please ignore them ;) I'm also sorry this chapter was late my computer was being a bitch to me again... I feel like it hates me xD**_


	20. Chapter 20

_***Rogue's P.O.V***_

"Never again…" Sting said while puking. _I nearly hurled myself, from the sight of Sting's puking._

"If you think about it, if we didn't take the train Lucy and Rogue would never have fallen asleep and cuddled each other in their sleep! ~" Izzy nudged Lucy. We both blushed.

"Oh yeah well what about you? Sting's head fell on your lap and he seemed more than comfortable on it~" Lucy teased Izzy. _I didn't even notice that Sting's head was on Izzy's lap. I must've been too sick to notice anything._

"W-Well that's a different story," Izzy stated as her cheeks painted a light blush. As for Sting, he was too busy hurling into a trash can.

"Don't deny it~" Lucy mimicked Izzy.

"Well then don't deny that you two aren't going to get married and have kids~" Izzy sang. Lucy sighed in defeat. I sat down on the closest bench._ I feel like I'm going to puke any second from now._ I looked over at Sting which he was still puking.

"Are you okay, Rogue?" Lucy asked. _Oh shit when did she get here? I must have been very focused._

"It's… bearable…." I managed to say without hurling.

"Are you sure? I swear if you puke in my apartment, you're going to get it" Lucy admonished me. _Ugh… I can't help it if I puke, curse my motion sickness. I don't think I'll ever be able to handle another vehicle._

I heard Sting and Izzy whispering something and I looked over to where Sting was. I noticed that he recovered, but he looked still a little pale with a few drops of sweat on his forehead. He had a look on his face as if he was planning something, more like a smirk. _Either way I still hate his smirk._ He occasionally would look over at Lucy and I. Then I heard Lector whisper 'that's a great idea go Sting-kun!' _What is going on in their minds? Then again he could just be talking to them._ I just shrugged off the thought and stood up.

"I'm fine now," I told Lucy. She nodded and held my hand which as usual made me blush. We both walked over to Sting, Izzy, Lector, and Frosch. They all stopped their whispering and stood up straight acting as if nothing happened. _Ok, maybe they were thinking something._

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked. _Due to their sudden actions I think there is something wrong._

"Nope, but look how cute you guys are~ you two are holding hands, did Rogue propose yet?" Izzy asked as she cupped her hands and hearts form in her eyes like every time she fan-girls about us.

"NO, could you quit asking that? Well, anyway we're going back to my apartment and we can bring you to the Guild tomorrow, Izzy," Lucy said with a smile. This made me blush even more. _I swear every time she smiles it's as if she is purposely trying to make me have a flushed face._

"Ok!" Izzy happily chirped. We started walking, and on the way to Lucy's apartment we were bombarded with questions like "Do you and Rogue sleep together? ~" and "Besides that time I totally saw you guys 'accidentally' kissing, have you two ever kissed? ~" which of course was asked by Izzy. Lucy and I sighed, also blushing as an answer. We reached Lucy's apartment and she opened the door and welcomed us all back in. "So is there where you and Rogue live? ~" Izzy asked observing every nook and cranny.

I was about a second away from smacking my head onto a wall multiple times. Suddenly Sting covered Izzy's mouth. "How about we play a game to make time go faster?" Sting asked while Izzy was trying to talk through Sting's hand which came out all muffled. I mentally thanked Sting for doing that.

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt. What do you guys want to play?" Lucy asked as she threw her bag on her bed. _Ugh, do we really need to play a game?_ Sting released his hand from Izzy's mouth and they looked at each other.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Izzy, Sting, Lector, and Frosch screamed in unison. Lucy and I both blinked a few times.

"Ok, ok. We'll play truth or dare just calm down."

We all went to the living area and sat down either on the couch or the floor. I sat down on the couch. "Ok so who wants to be asked truth or dare first?" Lucy asked. I only turned my head away and crossed my arms. _I honestly do not want to be playing such childish games._

"It should be Rogue," Sting said with a smirk. _Oh dear god no, please not me._

"No it should be Lucy!" Izzy snapped at Sting.

"Nah, it should be Rogue," Lector said with a smirk. _Ok what is going on?_

"Fro thinks it should be Lucy!"

Then it turned into a fight over whom going first. "OK ENOUGH!" Lucy shouted at them. We all gulped._ Yep, never get on her bad side._ "Ask me first then," Lucy said while closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"HA! Ok Truth or Dare?" Izzy asked putting her hands under her chin in a bridge-like formation and leaning her elbows on top of the coffee table. _Phew, for a second there I thought I was going to be the first one asked._

"Truth," Lucy simply replied.

"Ok then, Dare it is" Izzy quickly responded. I looked at Sting, he seemed quite angry. _Should I be confused or should I be happy that I wasn't picked?_

"But I said Truth" Lucy claimed. _I did hear her say Truth._

"Yeah I know, you said Dare" Izzy stated. _What does she need to get her ears checked?_

"No I said Truth…" _She did say truth, I would seriously say something, but this is very amusing._

"Yeah you said Dare."

"Fine, I said Dare!"

_Why must I be in this? _"Ok then, I dare you… to kiss Sting" Izzy said while pointing to Sting, which Sting growled. _WHAT?!_

"EHHH? Like on the lips? Or on the cheek, you mean the cheek right?" Lucy asked dumbstruck. _Oh hell no, I am not letting Sting kiss Lucy!_

"On the…Lips!" Izzy said smirking.

"B-B-But, this is irrelevant!" Lucy shouted, still dumbstruck. "

No butts! You said Dare. Huehuehue."

Suddenly, Lucy stood up and did not look happy, but walked next to Sting and sat next to him. They were both blushing. _Oh hell, no she isn't really going to kiss him? Technically this will be her first kiss! What if she kisses Sting and turns out liking him and not liking me? What if Lucy and Sting starts dating? What if Lucy won't love me anymore after kissing Sting?!_ I shuddered at these thoughts. _No I am not letting her kiss Sting! Maybe she won't kiss him and realize that it's wrong to kiss him?_ I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Lucy she closed her eyes and started leaning towards Sting as Sting did the same. _**OH. HELL. NO! LUCY WILL BE MY FIRST KISS AND I'LL BE HERS!**_

"Shadow Dragon Slash!" I yelled as I punched Sting right in the face causing him to go flying into the wall. "Bastard, I won't let you kiss Lucy!" I yelled at Sting. I quickly and harshly grabbed Lucy by the waist and brought her close to me.

"Rogue, I think you're over reacting!" Lucy blushed madly from the fact our faces are about an inch away.

**"No, Lucy Heartfilia you will be my first kiss and I will be yours!"** I said in a serious tone. She gulped nervously and before she could protest I pulled her in for a kiss. At first our kiss was chaste, but then I gave in by pulling her closer to me. Soon enough we engaged in a passionate kiss and she eventually gave in and wrapped her arms around my neck. Our tongue's battled for dominance, but of course I won the fierce battle. _Our first kiss was perfect; no perfect can't even describe it…_ Unfortunately, our first kiss came to an end and we parted for air.

"You're… Such… A… Jerk," Lucy panted with a smile. I smiled in return.

"I know," I only replied before pulling her in for another kiss.

_***Sting's P.O.V***_

_Ow, shit Rogue went a little overboard…_ I lifted my head up and saw Rogue and Lucy kissing. _Looks like the plan worked…_

"Need some help?" Izzy asked while stretching out her hand. I nodded and grabbed her hand as she helped me up. "Aw~ we did it Sting, the plan worked! See I told you we should have gone with Lucy~" She sang.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't spoil the moment," I said, smirking at the two lovebirds. I looked at Izzy she looked like she was about to explode any second from now due to the fact she doesn't want to ruin the moment and squeal.

"Yay, Rogue-kun and Lucy-san!" Frosch cheered. While my exceed was crossing his arms and smirking. I suddenly realized I was still holding Izzy's hand and I started blushing.

I looked back at Rogue and Lucy, which they were done kissing. They both looked at us. Izzy took this time to start squealing. "KYAA, OUR PLAN WORKED STING. OH MY GOSH YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE KYAAA. HOW WAS YOUR FIRST KISS? DETAILS GUYS, GIMME THE DETAILS!" Izzy squealed throwing her hands in the air. We all looked at each other for a second and then started laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello~ Here is chapter 20~ Did you guys like it? I seriously hope you all did. Oh my gosh I sure did. Rogue and Lucy had their first official kiss! KYAAA *starts squealing and fan-girling* I have never had my first kiss (#ForeverAlone) but hey gimme some credit, even though I have never had my first kiss I was able to write about one. I think I deserve a clap *claps for myself* (#ForeverAlone) At least I get Sting in my Fan Fiction heuhuehue :3<strong>_

_**Thank you all soooo much for reviewing, following and favoriting (I seriously think that should be a word xD) I love you all so much! You all make my day and I am not going to stop thanking you guys. Thank you all soooooooo much for the support. You're all just amazing *hugs you all* I seriously can't ask for any better supporters. I mean it! You guys are the best! *hands you all a sticker* I love handing out stickers huehuehuehue :3 Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter~ R&R F&F Please~ :)**_

_**I would answer chapter 19 reviews, but I am really lazy so i'll do it tomorrow xD Sorry I should probably let you know I am very lazy. I apologize for any mistakes I made. I most likely made a ton, so please ignore them. Also once again my computer was being a bitch to me again, so I apologize I uploaded this so late!**_

_**If you also thought this is the end of my Fan Fiction. I'll say this again. HELL. TO. THE. NO! Like I said, i'm not ending it till they all get married, have children, and live happily ever after! Huehuehue oops I foreshadowed everything... Oh well you all knew it was coming, but don't forget Izzy still needs to join Fairy tail and I think I might end this story in about 10 chapters or so. Stay with meh people there is more exciting stuffz to come! :3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'd like to give a special thanks to animegamernerd15 for coming up with the idea of Rogue and Lucy's first kiss. It really helped me and it was such an amazing idea. Thank you once again for coming up with the perfect idea of Rogue and Lucy's first kiss! You have no idea how much it helped me :D and i'm going to thank you once more xD thank you so much for the help! :)<strong>_

_**Also thank you so much for mentioning my Fan Fiction and I in your Fan Fiction, 3131182. Please check out "Suffering from those words" by 3131182. I seriously beg of you guys to check it out, please!**_

_**I also haz another question xD Who's your favorite Fairy Tail character? Personally, mine is Rogue because he's sexy, hot, sexy, strong, did I also mention that he was sexy? **_

_***starts to realize what I just said* UWAAA I mean because he's adorable, yup I totally said adorable...*awkwardly looks around as if I didn't say anything*  
><strong>_


	21. Chapter 21

_***Rogue's P.O.V***_

"C'mon lovebirds wake up," an annoying, but familiar voice said. _Mmm too tired._

I felt myself snuggling into whatever I was holding trying to get the mock of Sting's voice out of my head. Then it hit me, the voice was Sting. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see Lucy peacefully sleeping right next to me. My arms are snaked around her waist, while Lucy has her left hand under her face and her right hand under her pillow.

"Just look at them snuggle each other! ~ So cute, they really love snuggling each other!" Another familiar voice said, coming from behind me. I ignored their comments an examined Lucy.

_She looks so peaceful._ I smiled at the sleeping angel in front of me. I suddenly thought of what happened yesterday. I blushed madly, but then I smiled. She flinched a little bit as if she was scared of something. _Is she having a nightmare?_ I slowly pulled her to my chest and hugged her. She flinched again, but soon relaxed and smiled while laying her head on my chest.

"Seriously, guys could you quit snuggling each other and wake up!" Sting shouted, completely ruining the moment. I growled. _Way to spoil a moment Sting!_ I focused my eyes on Lucy. _Phew she's still sleeping. I guess we should wake up_. I placed my right hand on her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh good morning Rogue," She said groggily and smiled. I opened my mouth to reply, but unfortunately Sting spoke up once more.

"Good, you guys are up, are we going to the guild or what. We over slept," Sting stated. I was seconds away from punching him.

"Yes, we are. If you could wait for Rogue and I to get ready instead of annoying us that would be great." Lucy seemed to be annoyed at Sting too. _Tch, exactly what I was about to say._

I turned my head and saw Sting, Izzy, and Lector staring at us. Sting and Lector was smirking, while Izzy do I even need to bother explain. As usual she was in her fan-girling state. They all nodded and walked away except for Izzy, she was still lost in her fan-girling trance. Sting walked back in the room and dragged Izzy by the arm out of the room.

"Where's Frosch?" I asked as I sat up from my sudden question. I forgot my arms were still around Lucy and accidentally pulled her up also. Our faces so close that I could feel her warm breath. I placed my right hand back on her cheek and leaned forward, just about to kiss her…

"Fro is right here Rogue-kun!" My exceed shouted while popping out in between us. We both released from our embrace and blushed in embarrassment. "Did Fro interrupt you two?" Frosch asked, putting his hand on his chin giggling a bit.

"U-Uh no it's fine Frosch. I'm going to go get ready," I said acting as if nothing happened.

_***Time Skip everyone is done getting ready* (A/N: Sorry I'm too lazy to describe them getting ready xD)**_

"Are you excited Izzy?" Lucy asked while closing her door and locking it.

"Kinda… Do you think they'll let me join?" . _Hmf, they let us join. All though a majority of them were drunk. Eh, they'll most likely let her join._

We started walking our walk to the Guild. I averted my eyes to Lucy, she seemed quite sad. "Lucy?" She looked up at me and forced a smile. _Something is definitely troubling her._

"Yes, Rogue?" She forced another smile.

"Is something wrong? You seem rather sad..." I claimed. She frowned._ Oh how I hate seeing her like this._ I stretched my hand out and held her hand. Her frown disappeared and this time she smiled, but didn't force it like before. _That's more like it._ I smiled back, which made her blush. _Hm, so my smile makes her blush, I got to take note of that._

After practically having a stare off with Lucy, which resulting in either one of us blushing or looking away, we finally reached the guild. Lucy went to go open the door. "WAIT!" Izzy shouted which seemed to get everyone's attention. "I…I don't know if I'm ready," Izzy said blushing in embarrassment. _Oh c'mon she can't be that nervous, Sting and I weren't even that nervous._

"Sure you are, don't be nervous, they accepted Rogue and I after all," Sting said as he threw his arm around Izzy's shoulder. I smirked. _Since when did Sting go from being an asshole to a flirt?_

"Fine…" Izzy took a deep breath. "I'm ready" Izzy said as if she was determined. Lucy nodded and opened the Guild's door.

"We're back!" Lucy shouted while everyone cheered in reply. _Oh god, the smell of booze is going to kill my nose._

"Lucy, I'm so glad you're back so how was the mission?!" One of the oldest Strauss siblings asked running over to Lucy and giving her a hug.

"It was great. Oh I want you to meet someone, who wants to join our Guild!"

"Hello! Nice to meet you, I'm Mira. I can take you to see Master if you would like!" Suddenly, the cheerful bartender looked at our hands that were intertwined. Hearts formed in her eyes. _Oh dear god not another Izzy… _"ARE… YOU TWO… DATING?!" Mira squealed really loud, getting everyone's attention. _Take that back she is exactly like Izzy. If I could slam my head against a wall right now I would, but for the sake of not looking like an Idiot just this time I won't._

"I KNOW RIGHT! DID YOU KNOW THEY HAD THEIR FIRST KISS YESTERDAY?" Izzy shrieked with hearts forming her eyes also. The whole Guild went quiet. _Oh shit, way to make a scene…_

"OH MY GOSH TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT!" Mira squealed back taking Izzy by the arm and dragging her to the bar. No dear god, please don't. _Out of all the times I need Izzy to keep her mouth shut now is the perfect time. Lucy and I stood here blushing, unable to move for a couple of minutes. _"KYAAAAAA, LET'S CELEBRATE FOR OUR NEW COUPLE AND NEW MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL! OH DON'T FORGET LUCY AND ROGUE'S FIRST KISS!" Mira shouted while throwing a mug of booze in the air. Everyone cheered back. I sweat dropped. Lucy squeezed my hand a little bit which made me smile.

Mira and Izzy smirked and walked over to us. "Congrats Izzy!" Lucy chirped.

"Thanks, why don't you two have a quick drink?" Izzy smiled while handing us a mug. _Oh hell no, I'm not drinking any booze._

"Don't worry it's not booze, it's a smoothie that Mira made and I really want you two to try it~" Izzy sang._ Eh, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it_. I took a sip and so did Lucy. _I almost puked._

"Thanks… that… was… really… good…" I almost puked again. I handed Mira the mug while Lucy shoved the mug to Izzy. They both smirked.

"THANKS WE'RE GOING TO GO NOW BYE~" Izzy said as she ran off to the bar with Mira. _What the hell, did they plan this?_

"Want to go elsewhere? I'm not really fond of parties," I stated. She nodded her head and smiled. "Sting watch Fro, we're going out for a bit."

"Yeah, Yeah. I want some booze!" Sting shouted in excitement and ran towards the bar. _Ugh, I'm going to have to deal with Sting being drunk again…_ I sighed and walked out of the guild with Lucy.

We started walking aimlessly until we reached a park. We sat down on the park bench. "Hey Lucy, um… Never mind" I trailed off at the end. _Nah, I shouldn't ask her she might not be comfortable answering my question._

"What is it Rogue?"

"It's nothing just a stupid question."

"That makes me all the more curious."

_I shouldn't ask her about her life, she might not want to answer it. _"C'mon Rogue please~" She childishly pleaded.

I sighed. "Maybe if you kiss me I will tell you", I quickly covered my mouth. _The hell is wrong with me?_

She blinked a few times. "You're so demanding," Lucy said as she pulled me by the collar and smashed my lips onto her lips. After a few seconds she let go of my collar and de-attached her lips from mine. "Better?" I smirked and pulled her close to me.

"That was too short." I pulled her in for another kiss.

_***Izzy's P.O.V***_

"huehuehue our plan worked~" I sang giving Mira a high five. We go out of the bushes and started walking back to the my new Guild. "Wasn't it so cute how they kissed? ~"

"Are you kidding me? of course!"

. On our way back to the guild we kept fan-girling about Rogue and Lucy's first kiss. I couldn't help, but think. _I seriously made the perfect choice by joining the Guild, **BECAUSE THERE ARE SO MANY CUTE COUPLES IN IT!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello~ Here is chapter 21~ Did you guys liked it? Huehuehue Mira and Izzy are so evil. Obviously I couldn't let Rogue and Lucy not kiss again! I decided that next chapter there will be some Stizzy (seriously love the combination of their names xD) and RoLu. Plus some other pairing's due to Izzy's pairing and fan-girling problem huehuehue :3<strong>_

_**Sorry I had to rush this chapter. My teacher decided to be a bitch and give us a project so I was working on it for about 5 hours and didn't get to start the new chapter till about 20 minutes ago, so yeah I rushed this chapter again. I'm so sorry, blame my teacher who decided to be bitch today! I apologize for the tons of mistakes I most likely made xD**_

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews i'm almost at 130 reviews thanks to you guys I love you all soooooooooooooooo much! 3 Ugh I have to take a major exam tomorrow that doesn't even count towards anything... Let me know if you guys want me to upload the next chapter tomorrow, i'm having second thoughts about it because i'm most likely going to get a shit ton of homework. All I have to say is two words FUCK HOMEWORK. Anyways please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and review~ R&R F&F Please~**_

_**Yass I love everyone's choices for their favorite characters! Now I haz different question. Out of all the magic in Fairy Tail, which magic would you want? **_

_**I would want Lucy's celestial keys 5 reasons why:  
><strong>_

_** 're all **_**_hilarious_**

**_2. They're always there for you_**

**_3. they're caring (well most of them xD)_**

**_4. I want my own plue! He's so damn cute :3_**

**_5. I would summon Virgo all the time xD_**


	22. Chapter 22

_***Lucy's P.O.V***_

"Let's go back to your Guild, even though I don't really want to deal with Sting being drunk," Rogue said, while holding my hand as we began our walk to the Guild. I giggled a bit which made me think back to his question. _Oh yeah I forgot about his question…_

"What was your question, Rogue?"

_I swear if he doesn't tell me._ "I wanted to know your story, Lucy," Rogue said, looking at me. I tilted my head.

"My story?"

"You know, like your interests, past." He shrugs at the last part. _Hm, where do I even begin?_ "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," He says as he looks away.

"No it's fine; I think that we should really get to know each other more since you're my boyfriend."

He looked back at me and blushed. "I-I am your B-B-Boyfriend?"

"W-Well do you not want to be?" I frowned. He quickly shook his head.

"No! I'm just not used to…" He trailed off. "This whole dating thing," He quickly added._ Aw~ he's kind of cute when he acts like this._

"Neither am I, but somehow we made it work."

"Yeah, I guess we did..."

"Do you want to know my story?" I asked him which made him merrily nod. I sighed. _Well this is going to take a while._ "Well, I'll admit when I was very young I had the perfect life until my mother died. When she died my father pretty much neglected me, every time I tried to talk to him he'd act as if I meant nothing to him." I started tearing up a bit.

"When I was older I decided that I would run away, and so I did. When I did I met Natsu after he saved me and brought me to the Guild. At first I really loved it in Fairy Tail, till my father paid Phantom Lord to attack Fairy Tail so he could have me back," I stopped for a second and quickly wiped the tear from my eye. Rogue looked really interested in what I had to say, but when I said Phantom Lord his eyes widened.

"So that's why they attacked Fairy Tail!" Rogue exclaimed. _Huh, since when did he care so much about that?_

"Wha-"I was suddenly cut off.

"KYAAA, BUT ROMEO YOU AND WENDY LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!" I heard Izzy scream. _Oops, I was so focused on telling my story that I completely forgot that we were going to the Guild._

"I'll tell you another time, let's at least try to enjoy the party!" I begged Rogue. He had a displeased look on his face.

"Fine…"

I opened the doors and there it was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Everyone was fighting, drinking, and socializing. "Izzy-san, stop you're embarrassing me!" Wendy said while putting her hands on her red cheeks._ Wendy looks so cute when she's blushing!_

"Aw~ you can't deny young love~ especially when Gajeel and Levy look adorable together!" Izzy sang nudging Levy which she was sitting besides Izzy. _Oh dear god, I completely forgot I left Izzy here…._

"I told you not so loud, Gajeel might hear," Levy whispered to Izzy. I sweat dropped. _Looks like Izzy is enjoying herself…_

_***Izzy's P.O.V***_

"Oh don't forget about Gray and Juvia~" I said, pointing to the two cuties. I looked to my right and saw Lucy and Rogue holding hands. My eyes widened as I noticed them. _**CUTEEEEEEEEEEE! **_"LOOK ITS THE NEW COUPLE KYAA" I screamed which made the whole Guild look at Rogue and Lucy._ Aw~ Just look at them blush! Sooo cute!_

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" The whole Guild chanted, which made them blush even more. _OH MY GOSH IF THEY DON'T KISS I MIGHT DIE!_ "C'MON ROGUE KISS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Everyone started encouraging them.

"W-We don't feel comfortable kissing in front of everyone!" Lucy explained while her blushing increased. I rolled my eyes. _Sometimes a woman has to do what a woman has to do…_ I walked over to them and shoved them so they were facing each other.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" The Guild once again chanted. They blushed even more. _I didn't think I'd have to do this…_ I pushed them together which made Lucy fall into Rogue's arms and they're lips made contact. In other words… **_THEY'RE KISSING!_**

"KYAAAAAAA!" The whole Guild screamed. My job is done. I smirked and walked back over to the table._ I think I'll just tease Wendy and Romeo more._

_***Time Skip Rogue's P.O.V***_

_I got dragged into this mess of having to share the details with all the guys, while Lucy is with all the girls most likely talking about the kiss._ "Are you sure you don't want a sip, Rogue?" Sting asked me. _Ugh I can barely stand the smell of booze, never am I trying that_. I shook my head as a reply. Sting just shrugged and drank the whole mug. _Great I have to deal with a drunk Sting now…_

"Since were done talking about Rogue and Lucy's first kiss, I think we should all be honest with each other and say who we love… what's that word again?" Gray drunkenly asked, breaking the awkward silence between us. _And this is why I refuse to drink booze…_

"C'mon guys stop being chickens," Gray complained waving his booze in the air. I sighed.

"Fine you big chickens I'll go first… I like... what's that tiny girls name? Agh, I can't remember" Gajeel gave up in frustration. I_'m surprised Gajeel actually likes someone._

"NO LEVY IS OURS!" Jet and Droy shouted, but not loud enough for Levy to hear.

Suddenly, Gajeel snapped his fingers. "Yeah, that's what her name is!"

I sighed for the thousandth time. Gray looked around waiting for someone else to be brave an admit who they like.

"Hm, no one else? Fine… " Gray sighed. "I like Juvia" Gray bluntly added. _This is so pointless._ I looked at Sting he had his arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face or drunk I couldn't really tell.

"What about you Sting?" I asked with a smirk. He looked up at me surprised at my question. "I don't like anyone" Sting said taking another sip of his booze. My smirk grew.

"Do you like Izzy?" I asked. He blushed.

"W-What pfft yes… I mean no… I mean... whatever," Sting instantly replied as his blush grew. _Damn it he is drunk… At least I got him to admit something._ The smell of booze was killing my nose. I stood up and went to go get Frosch, but I noticed that Lucy was acting weird. I turned my head into her direction and listened closely.

"Mira gimme more booze~" Lucy drunkenly asked the bartender. _Since when did Lucy drink?!_ I walked over to her which turned her attention to me. "Oh hey Rogue~" She sang as she stood up, but stumbled and fell back down on her seat. _Great I have to deal with two drunken people._

"Rogue, Mira won't give me anymore booze!" Lucy whined and then pouted.

_That's a good thing… _"Good," I simply replied.

"You're so mean~ Can we go back to my… my…" she put her finger on her chin as if she was thinking. _She can't remember her apartment…_

I sweat dropped. "Apartment," I coughed and said at the same time.

"Yeah! that's what it's called. You're so smart Rogie~" _The hell she just called me Rogie!?_

"Don't call me Rogie, let's just go back to your apartment," I sighed. She nodded and tried to stand up, but stumbled as I quickly caught her before she could fall. My arms snaked around her waist, her hands gripping my biceps. She giggled and squeezed my bicep. A blush appeared on my face.

"Rogie~ you're so muscular!" She grinned while squeezing my bicep again. I blushed even more.

"Stop calling me that! we're going back to your apartment," I demanded as helped her walk. _How troublesome…_

"But it's such a cute name for you~" She sang again. I ignored her and focused on helping her. "Where are we going?"

"We're just going to get Frosch and then go back to your apartment remember?" I asked her, hopefully at least getting something normal out of her. She nodded. We walked over to frosch, which he was talking with Happy.

"Frosch, we're going back to Lucy's apartment."

"Ok, Rogue-kun!" My exceed chirped happily. He followed us as we started walking out of the Guild.

"Rogie~ are we going to my apartment?" She asked again. _At least she asked something normal…_

"Yes."

She smirked while bringing her hand to my arm and squeezing my bicep again. I unwrapped one of my arms around her waist and grabbed her hand, stopping her actions. "Stop doing that, Lucy," I demanded, blushing slightly, but also annoyingly. _I am never letting Lucy drink booze._

"But Rogie you're so muscular~" She said, attempting to release her hand from my grasp.

"You haven't even seen me shirtless," I didn't mean to say, but it just came out of my mouth. _Shit, why would I say that?_

"Oh yes I did~ a couple of days ago you were sleeping without a shirt~ and lemme just say you are very sexy~" Lucy sang, her head swaying back and forth. I covered her mouth with my hands and blushed intensely. _What the hell goes on in her mind?! She's just drunk right?_

"Rogue-kun, what is Lucy-san talking about?" Frosch asked. _I regret everything I just said_.

"N-N-Nothing," I stuttered, due to the fact my drunken girlfriend just said I was sexy. I sighed. _Yup, never again am I letting Lucy drink!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is Chapter 22~ Did you guys like it? huehuehue I had to make a drunk Lucy, who else is going to tell Rogue that he is sexy? :3 I tried to add a couple of pairings like RoWe, GaLe, and Gruvia. It wasn't much since the main pairing is RoLu. I also added a tiny bit of Stizzy. I seriously had to make Lucy say that Rogue was sexy, because he really is... *starts drooling* <em>**

**_Thank you all so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting I love you all so much! 3 Ugh like I said I had a shit ton of homeowork so i'm very sorry that I uploaded late again... Blame my teacher's for giving my a shit ton of homework. I decided to answer Chapter 21 review's :3_**

**_3131182:_****_ Hahaha! Of course they would get along! I can't just make Izzy a fan-girl by herself! Also since they're so alike it would be impossible for them not to be friends! Thank you so much for reviewing! :)_**

**_Damuki12: _****_ I'm glad you're excited for this chapter! :D Sure, I could give you some tips on how to upload a story. Just PM me and i'll help you :) Thank you for saying you love my story and thank you so much for reviewing! :)_**

**_BlueCross03:_****_ huehuehue I just had to make them kiss again x3 Yasss I love plue also hahaha! That's fine that you love a lot of the Magic in Fairy Tail. To be honest I love them all xD Your welcome, always expect a review from meh huehuehue! Oh nuuuu long distance relationships! Oh well they can make a long distance relationship work! :3 Thank you so much for reviewing! :)_**

**_LuxrayGuy:_****_ Yass, they're Izzy and Mira how could I not make them fan-girl and talk about couples together? hahaha! Good choice for the type of magic, now that I think about it, that would be an amazing magic to have! xD thank you so much for reviewing! :)_**

**_LucyXHeartfiliaXFan: _****_Thank you, i'm glad you liked the chapter. Lmfao yass those are the best reasons as to why you'd want Mira's magic. My favorite reason is number 5 ' it'd be funny to see people shit themselves in fear' xD that made me laugh hysterically hahaha! Thank you so much for reviewing! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I apologize for the tons of mistakes I made! I rushed this AGAIN. Thanks to a shit ton of homework! Please let me know if I should upload the chapter tomorrow, at this rate i'm most likely going to get a shit ton of homework. So please let me know in the review if I should upload the chapter tomorrow, ugh I hate homework! Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter~ R&amp;R F&amp;F Please~<em>**

**_I loved all the unique answers from yesterday's question huehuehue. Unfortunately this Fan Fiction will be ending soon ;-; hmm, should I end it soon or make it longer? Please let me know, because part of me is all like "end it soon" and another part of me is all like "nah make it longer gurlllll" *panics* Please let me know if I should continue making this Fan Fiction longer or end it soon! _**


	23. Chapter 23

_***Rouge's P.O.V***_

"Rogie, are we at my apartment yet? ~" Lucy asked barely able to stand as I sat her down on her bed. _I swear if she calls me that one more time!_

"Lucy we're already at your apartment!" I shouted in frustration.

"Oh yeah~"

She flopped her back down on her bed. _I swear it's like I'm taking care of a child._ "Lucy, you should really sleep," I said while rubbing my forehead.

"But Rogie~" Lucy whined. _Yup exactly like a child…_

"Seriously, go to bed, you're going to be a mess tomorrow."

She pouted. Ignoring her, I walked over to the couch, sat down on it, and crossed my arms. I heard Lucy sigh and shift in her bed so that she was under her covers. _I would sleep with her, but after that whole thing about me being 'muscular and sexy' I'm afraid to sleep with her while she's drunk. Tomorrow is going to be a different story…_

"Why are we not sleeping with Lucy-san!" My exceed complained, placing his paw on my shin. _There is no way in hell, which I am telling Frosch what just happened!_

"Uhm, Lucy is sick…?" I tried to come up with an excuse, but it ended up sounding more like a question.

"NO LUCY-SAN DON'T DIE!" My exceed cried while jumping onto Lucy's bed and shaking her. She most likely passed out, which is why she isn't waking up. _I regret everything I just said… again._ "ROGUE-KUN, LUCY-SAN WON'T WAKE UP. NOOOO LUCY-SAN DIED! WAAAAAAAA!" Frosch cried out. _Dear god what have I done._

"Frosch, Lucy is not dead she's sleeping!" I tried to cheer up my exceed. He took his hands off his eyes and looked at me. Tears streaming from his round eyes. I sighed for the thousandth time.

"B-B-But L-Lucy w-won't w-wake u-up!"

"Lucy is fine , she's just sleeping. In the morning she'll be up and you won't have to worry about her being dead," I said, picking up my exceed and bringing him to one of the cots that Lucy set up for us when we first stayed at her apartment. I tucked Frosch in and lay on top of the covers staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes since I had nothing better to do, then just staring at the ceiling. After a couple of minutes with my eyes closed I finally fell asleep.

_***Time Skip in the morning***_

"YAY LUCY-SAN YOU'RE AWAKE! FRO THOUGHT YOU DIED!" A high pitched voice shouted, waking me from my deep slumber.

"Fro not so loud, my head is killing me…" I heard Lucy hiss. _Why am I not surprised that I completely predicted this…_

I opened my eyes and sat up from my bed. Frosch in Lucy's bed, hugging Lucy's arm, almost squeezing her arm and crying tears of joy. While Lucy looked like crap. She had her hand on head and was rubbing it harshly. _Another reason as to why I refuse to drink._

"Ugh, what happened last night? I barely remember anything," Lucy groggily said. _I don't think I should to her what she said anytime soon, or ever._

"Let's just say that you had way too much to drink and so did everyone else."

"Damn it Izzy must have tricked me! She told me it was a smoothie!" I_s it really a good idea to trust Izzy?_ I chuckled slightly. "Hey it's not funny! How did I even get to my apartment?" Lucy asked releasing from Froschs forced embrace. She suddenly groaned and rubbed her head. _She probably has a ferocious headache._

"I brought you here and i'll go get you some pills."

I walked to her bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. I examined the medicine cabinet and searched for some pills that help headaches. My eyes spotted the pills and I reached my arm out. I took the pills out of the medicine cabinet and closed it. I walked back to Lucy in which she was still rubbing her head from the pain.

"Here," I simply said as I handed her a pill. She removed her hand from her head and took the pills out of my hand.

"Thanks."

_Hopefully, she doesn't bring back up what happened last night, I seriously refuse to say anything. _"Fro is happy that you aren't sick anymore. Fro thought you were dead last night and was very sad!" Frosch wailed, hugging Lucy again. _Why must I get dragged into these situations?_

"Oh speaking of which, what happened last night? I assume you brought me back to my apartment right when I was drunk. I doubt that I acted normal..." _Great, just what am I going to tell her? _I gulped nervously. "I-I didn't say or do anything weird did I?" Lucy asked a bit afraid of my reaction. _Oh god, I'm going to have to tell her sooner or later._

"W-Well, I brought you back to your apartment and you did some stuff," I replied hopefully giving her enough information. She looked unconvinced.

"Seriously what did I do? Please tell me, Rogue," Lucy demanded. _I swear if she tries to kill me, it won't be my fault considering it came out of her mouth!_

"U-U-UH, well you constantly grabbed my bicep and started squeezing it," I blushed a crimson red as Lucy did also. "And you said I was muscular," I gulped. "You also said you've seen me shirtless and that… and that… and that," I couldn't muster up the courage to tell her.

"And what?!" She squeaked, blushing even more.

I sighed. "Y-Y-You said I was," I cleared my throat. "U-Um, you said I was sexy," I finally said. _Phew, that felt good to get out of my system._ She looked at me wide eyed.

"Shit!" Was all she could say. _Well she can't hate me, after all she is the one who said it_.

"Oh so that's what Lucy-san was talking about!" Frosch interrupted. _Oh shit I completely forgot that I just explained everything with Frosch still hugging Lucy!_

"You don' hate me do you? I didn't mean what I said last night," She said, but suddenly realized it was quite offensive towards me. "Not that you aren't muscular and sexy!" Lucy quickly retorted. _So she thinks I am muscular and sexy? _"Wait that's not what I meant! Ugh, I'll just shut up." She covered her mouth, blushing even more than I could._ I find this side of her quite amusing and cute_. I crossed my arms and made a small chuckled that came out like a "hm" noise. She dropped her head down. "Sorry," She muttered. I quickly realized that I sounded as if I was angry at her.

"Don't be."

I sat down beside her and hugged her. Her head was placed against the crook of my neck, and I felt her nod against my neck.

"Hey guys we're back~ so are we going to go on a mission?" A voice said that startled us. I_ already know who it is…_ "KYAA! Oh crap did I come at a bad time?" Izzy asked focused completely on Lucy and I.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello~ Here is chapter 23~ Did you guys like it? Huehuehue I had to make Lucy figure out that she called him sexy and muscular. Like c'mon he really is and I can assure you she would be massively drooling if she saw him shirtless than more than a second! :3 I would too, especially now that I have a shirtless Rogue as my computer screen saver xD<strong>_

_**I'm so sorry I didn't upload the chapter yesterday! I had sooooo much homework and studying to do and by the time I finished it was about midnight (for me x3) I apologize again! I feel really bad and that's why tomorrow i'm going to make a super long chapter with a bunch of RoLu and Stizzy moments just for you guys! :D Hopefully you all can forgive me ;) I also apologize for the tons of mistakes I made! xD**_

_**Thank you all so much for reviewing I love you guys so much! I would answer to the reviews, but I really need to post this chapter hahaha! Once again thank you so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting. You guys are the best and I love you all so much! It means so much to me and it makes me so happy to see that you guys like my Fan Fiction! Please note, that everyone who supports me I return the favor by supporting you guys also as a huge thanks by me! :D Please review~ R&R F&F! Also please let me know your thoughts on this chapter :)**_

_**I'm a serious hardcore RoLu shipper, like if I see that someone ships him with someone else besides Lucy I literally flinch and shut off my computer in frustration xD Am I the only one who hates seeing Rogue paired up with someone that isn't Lucy? All though I'm totally fine with Lucy being paired up with anyone, lmao. Dun judge x3  
><strong>_


	24. Chapter 24

_***Lucy's P.O.V***_

"Jeeze guys, we leave you two alone for a night and you guys are practically engaged," Sting said, waving his hand lazily. _We were just hugging! It's not like we were kissing or anything…_

"Whatever." Rogue removed his arms around my waist and ending our hug. "If you guys are ready to go on a mission then we'll go," Rogue added. _Are they even able to go on a mission? I'm pretty sure Sting and Izzy drank way more than I did._

We stood up getting ready to leave my apartment. I guess I don't need to pack since it's most likely a one day mission. _At least I hope it is_. I walked to my desk and grabbed my keys, securely fastening the belt around my waist. Once we left my apartment we began our walk back to the Guild. I walked on the right of Rogue while Frosch was to the left of Rogue. Izzy and Sting were shortly behind us walking side by side.

I turned my gaze towards the ground. _Now that I think about it. I wonder what happened with Natsu, Izzy did say something about freezing him. I frowned due to the fact sooner or later I'm going to have to deal with Natsu. At least this mission might avoid any contact with him._ I felt something wrap around my hand and I quickly turned my head only to see Rogue holding my hand. This made me blush. He didn't seem to care he just kept looking in front of his surroundings ignoring the fact he is holding my hand.

"You're sad," Rogue stated, shifting his head into my view. _I really hate when he notices I'm sad._

"It's nothing."

I changed my frown into a smile and squeezing Rogue's hand a little bit. He smiled back and moved his hand, so that his fingers intertwined with mine. "EEK!" Izzy squealed, startling us. "Shit, sorry I couldn't contain my squeal," Izzy apologized. _Seriously every time Rogue and I have a moment!_ I thought back to when Izzy tricked me into being drunk and I felt the need to bring it back up.

"I hope you know I'm still pissed about the fact you tricked me into to drinking booze. I literally tortured Rogue." _More like told him that he was sexy, but if Izzy found that out I seriously don't want to find out what she would do._

"Well you were being a party pooper! And you refused to drink booze, so I had to trick you!"

"That's not a surprise Rogue refused to drink also. I should have tricked him into drinking booze!" Sting face palmed his forehead.

"What's drinking booze? Can Fro try it?!" Fro asked jumping up and down. _Sometimes I curse myself at times like this._

"NO!" Rogue and I shouted at him in unison.

"Jeeze guys just let him have a little," Lector said, crossing his arms and smirking. _Seriously, Lector completely resembles Sting._

"I am not letting Frosch drink booze. Not after I experienced Lucy being drunk," Rogue simply said as if that wasn't an offence.

"I was drunk and I was tricked into drinking!" I defended myself. _Pretty much after hearing what I said, I have a feeling I won't be drinking booze **EVER** again._

"Gosh guys you two are such party poopers. OH MY GOSH YOU TWO ARE PARTY POOPERS TOGETHER! HOW CUTE~" Izzy squealed once again. _Why must everything I say be turned into a tease?_

"Ha, now I see why Rogue and Lucy are meant for each other!" Sting chuckled while giving Izzy a high-five. I ignored them and turned my gaze back to the Guild which was merely a few steps away from us. I opened the door and was greeted by everyone. We walked over to the request board and examined the requests. _Since this is Izzy's first time going on a Fairy Tail mission, I feel like she should pick a request._

"I think Izzy should pick a request it Is her first time going on a Fairy Tail mission."

Every nodded in agreement. "Yay~" Izzy sang, examining the requests closely.

"Hello! I should probably let you know the orders that Master told me about. They invlolve you guys~" Mira sang, interrupting Izzy's examination. _Orders? I don't think master has ever had ordered us to do something._

"Sure, what is it?" I asked completely unaware of what the orders are.

She closed her eyes and smiled blissfully. "Well, first he ordered that Lucy and Rogue will go on a mission together."

_That's so weird why just Rogue and I? _"What about Frosch?" Rogue asked as if he was a parent. _At times like this I find Rogue adorable!_

"Frosch can tag along too!" Mira opened her eyes, still smiling.

"What about us?" Sting gestured everyone that was left out. _I still don't get why they can't come, but then again I won't be teased. Now that I think about it, I AM TOTALLY FINE WITH THAT!_

"One second, I still have to tell them about the mission," Mira answered, taking out a request and handing it to Rogue. "This will be your mission. Now bye love birds!" Mira squealed while throwing us out of the Guild.

"What the hell!" I shouted. _Well at least it'll just be Rogue, Fro, and I_. "What's the mission anyways?" I asked. Rogue handed me the paper._ Eh, seems like a decent job._

"It's not a bad job. I'm still confused as to why Master ordered us to go on this mission," Rogue stated. _I am too…_

_***Sting's P.O.V***_

"Well, what about us?" I asked again. Mira smirked and looked back at us. _Why do I have a feeling she lied._

"Well~ I felt like they needed some time alone. I just gave them a really romantic request that have no clue about~" Mira sang._ I had a feeling that something was odd going on._

"That is the best idea ever!" Izzy shrieked giving the barmaid a high five. I_'ll admit that it is very clever._

"Why don't you three go on a mission?" Mira asked._ I don't mind going on a mission._

"Ok!" Izzy chirped and turned towards me. "You can pick out the request," She added and smiled at me. _Should I be scared that she is acting normal?_ I nodded and examined the request board. I heard Mira walk away and took the time to look for a request that suits my interest.

_***Time Skip Rogue's P.O.V***_

"Are you sure Rogue? Do you at least want to sit down? You look really bad." _I really hate when Lucy is worried about me. To be honest I've been through worse_.

"I'm fine," I replied, sucking up the pain from my motion sickness.

"Alrighty then."

Lucy grabbed my hand, beginning our walk. _I still have a weird feeling about this mission._

We walked for quite a bit until we reached the enormous castle we were requested to go to. "Oh hello you must be Fairy Tail!" A tall middle aged man in a tuxedo said excitedly. _Well no shit Sherlock…_

"Yup and we're here for the mission," Lucy smiled towards the tall man. He walked towards Lucy, held up her hand, and planted a kiss on it. The action made Lucy blush. I growled at him. _The hell does he think he's doing!_

"Uhh, sorry about him. Well um the request was very vague. What is the mission?" Lucy asked nervously trying to distract him from the fact I had a deadly aura emitting from me._ I swear if he touches her I'll kill him._

"Well, my beautiful lady there is a ball this evening and we would love if you guys could attend," The tall man said. _That's the so called mission?_

"Is that all?" I asked, which kind of sounded rude, but I didn't care.

"Ah of course not~ I'm sorry your beauty is distracting me young lady. What is your name?" He winked at Lucy. Causing Lucy blushed even more. _Oh hell no, I'm going to kill this bastard for flirting with my girlfriend._ I growled and took a step forward, but was stopped by Lucy tugging on my hand.

"Sorry about him again. Thank you for the compliment it was very nice, my name is Lucy. And this feisty one right here is Rogue. My **BOYFRIEND,**" She emphasized the word emphasized the word '**_boyfriend'_** which made me smile and relax.

"Oh my! Well I deeply apologize if I made your boyfriend jealous by the compliments that are true," He apologized and bowed. _Ok he's asking for me to kill him._ "What is the cute little frog's name?" The man asked my exceed.

"Fro's name is Frosch!" Frosch introduced himself. _Frosch is a cat! I really need to kill this guy. I'll make sure to put this on my 'to do' list._

"So what's the mission?" Lucy quickly asked once again, trying to distract him from my deadly aura. _Can my mission be to kill him? Only if I could do that…_

"Oh it's very simple. You guys may enjoy the ball all you want, but we need you two to keep a close eye out for any suspicions. Lately, we've had someone come into the town, people say he 'transforms' into other people and steals from them. SO please make sure he does not come in and steal the precious ring that is needed towards the end of the ball!" The man explained. _I don't understand why he needs our help, but as long as it's a good pay._

"What's the ring needed for? And how much do we get paid if we protect the ring?" Lucy asked.

"We'll pay you 4,000,000 jewels. And I cannot tell my dear," He winked at Lucy again. _He's lucky that it's a really good pay or else I would literally beat the shit out of him for flirting with Lucy. _"The ball starts in an hour so you two may get ready in the guest room in the castle," He says, showing us the way to the guest room. _Wait, I actually have to get dressed up for this. Ugh…_

"Um, we didn't know that we had to be dressed up," Lucy pointed out. _Oh no what shame, well looks like we're not dressing up!_

"Oh do not worry we have extra gowns and tuxedo's for you guys." He opened the door which revealed a huge bed room. He walked over to the closet and opened the door which revealed many outfits, our jaws dropped. _Is it that possible to own that many clothes?! _"I'll leave you two to get ready. I'll be downstairs, please let me know when you are done," He bows and closes the door. _He's lucky I let him live!_

"Oh my gosh Rogue these dresses are beautiful!" Lucy shouted in awe looking at all the dresses. I walked into the closet and looked for something that would suit my liking. "Oh this is perfect!" Lucy squealed grabbing a dress and running into the bathroom. I sighed.

"Frosch what should I wear?" I asked Frosch for help. He searched the closet and his eyes spotted something. He pulled out a suit that actually I found quite appealing and handed it to me.

"Wow Frosch, thanks," I thanked Frosch for the help and smiled at him. _I knew I could rely on Frosch!_ "What are you going to wear Frosch?" I asked my exceed.

"Oh, Fro found this!" He said as he put a small crown on his head. I sweat dropped. _Well at least it's something._

Suddenly, the door opened revealing Lucy in a pink ball gown with her hair in a high pony tail. She looks beautiful as she always does; no beautiful can't even describe how she looks. I almost fainted. Instead, I blushed furiously.

"Well… How do I look?" She asked. I took this time to examine her more. Her gold hoop earrings shined brightly, with pink heels that matched her dress which was barely visible considering her dress almost touched the floor, her dress was sleeveless, and instead it was a sweat-heart neckline.

"Y-Y-You look b-beautiful," I stuttered madly as my blush increased. She smiled brightly and blushed slightly.

"Thank you! You can get ready now!"

She stepped out of the entrance of the bathroom. I nodded and almost lost my balance because I could not take my eyes off of her. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I took off my previous attire off and dressed myself in the new one that Frosch picked out that I am temporarily using for the ball. Once I finished I looked in the mirror. _I'm not used to myself wearing this kind of stuff._ **_(A/N: I'm too lazy to describe what he is wearing, but he is wearing the suit that he wore in Episode 199. Lucy is also wearing a similar dress in that episode also, but not exactly the same)_**

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Lucy staring at her reflection in the mirror, but her head shot back at me. "Wow Rogue… You look great!" Lucy said and smiled, but blushed also. _Hm, I prefer my usual outfit…_

"Yeah, Yeah. Lets just get on with the mission," I said while walking over to Lucy and looking in the mirror also. She looked back at the mirror and turned her head to the side as if she was thinking.

"Hmm, you should do something to your hair," Lucy snapped out of her thoughts. _Dear god no, isn't this enough torture?_ She took out a hair tie and went behind me. She grabbed a bunch of my hair which startled me a bit.

"What are you doing?" I asked unaware of her intentions.

"I'm tying your hair into a small ponytail, calm down."

She finished up the hairstyle she claimed that she was doing. _Why must I get dragged into this stuff?_ "You know, you have really soft hair" She stated as she finished what she was doing.

"Well, yeah there is this thing called washing your hair," I countered. She pouted.

"I know that, silly. Look in the mirror and tell me how it looks," She replied punching my arm playfully. I looked at the mirror. _Damn, I actually don't look that bad in a ponytail_… "I'm guessing you like it, considering you're smiling," Lucy pointed out, peeking her head at the mirror. _I didn't even notice I was smiling._

"It actually doesn't look that bad," I agreed turning around and smiling at Lucy. My face flushed at the sight of Lucy. _Yes, she looks beautiful all the time, but when you see your girlfriend like this I think another word for beautiful suits her._

"Ok, let's get going. Wait where is Fro?" Lucy asked looking all around. Suddenly, we heard little footsteps come out of the bathroom. _Phew, there he is… Oh shit why the hell is he holding Lucy's undergarments?!_

"Lucy-san you left your goggles and pillow case in the bathroom! I mean whatever they are! Although Fro doesn't understand why you would leave them in the bathroom..." Frosch trailed off, waving them in the air. I could feel a nosebleed coming. _I seriously need to teach Frosch that those are not goggles and pillow cases!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is Chapter 24~ IDid you guys like this chapter? huehuehue I ended it at the worst part hahaha! Frosch will not give up on the whole goggles and pillow case things :p<em>**

**_I know I promised a long chapter and A bunch of Stizzy and RoLu moments, but my computer shut off right when I was at 4k words. I literally had to re-write the whole thing and I realized it was pretty late, so I decided to make it into more than one chapter! :3 expect lot's of RoLu and Stizzy moments for these next few chapters! :D I'm really sorry about that, if you guys were looking forward to a super long chapter! Blame my bitchy computer! Anyways I still made RoLu moments and very small Stizzy moments! :p_**

**_Thank you all so much for reviewing I love you all sooo much! I would answer to the latest reviews, but I really need to get this chapter up, so I will answer this chapter's reviews tomorrow! :D Please review~ R&R F&F~ :) Remember I love you all so much! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter in the reviews~ :)_**

**_Yasss, i'm so happy that people agree with me! _**

**_huehuehue, If you're a huge RoLu shipper let me know in the reviews, because I will love you forever! Seriously I will. I'll also give you a sticker and a cookie! ;) I possibly, might even give you some candy if I don't eat it all huehuehue. :3  
><em>**

**_I apologize for the tons of mistakes I made. As I said I had a problem with my computer. It screwed everything up, so please ignore the mistakes and love RoLu! ;)_**


	25. Chapter 25

_***Rogue's P.O.V***_

"Frosch, put those down we need to go!" Lucy shouted, grabbing her bras and panties. She walked over to the closet and shoved them somewhere. I on the other hand am suffering from a massive nosebleed. _Why must I get nosebleeds? _"Seriously, you need to contain your nosebleeds." Lucy walked over to me and started wiping the blood from my nose. I started blushing madly from the fact at how close her face is to mine. "There, now we can get on the mission without any distractions." Lucy walked over to the garbage and threw out my bloody tissues.

"Do we have to dance? I don't want to dance and I don't even know how to either," I whined._ It's true I've never danced before and I don't intend to at all._

"I can teach you! Plus if we join the dances we might be able to find suspicious people. Also it's really fun and romantic!" _Isn't changing my outfit and my hair enough torture for one night?_

"I really don't want to dance." I crossed my arms and turned my head away from Lucy._ I'm not losing to this. I refuse to dance and I will not dance._

"Fine, then. I'll just dance with that man from before. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to dance with me~" Lucy sang as she started walking towards the door._ Oh hell no! There is no way in hell am I letting that man dance with my Lucy!_ I walked towards Lucy and grabbed her hand.

"I'll dance."_ Of course what do I do? I give in… God damn it why do I drag myself into this kind of stuff?_

"Yay! Before the ball starts I can quickly teach you how to dance," Lucy happily said, giving me a kiss on my cheek.

I blushed madly. "Wait, what is Frosch going to do?" I asked._ I don't think he can dance with people considering he's a cat…_

"Hmm, maybe he can keep an eye out for any suspicions? Like watch us and let us know if he sees anything suspicious." _Actually, that's a really good idea for Frosch._

"Yay~ Fro can be the lookout! Don't worry Rogue-kun and Lucy-san, Fro will not let you down!" My exceed cheered.

"Alright, if you see something suspicious let one of us know," Lucy smiled at Frosch._ As long as there isn't any fish in the ball, I'm sure Frosch won't get distracted._ Lucy and I walked out of the guest room, still holding hands, and with Frosch next to me. We walked down the stairs and spotted the man from before.

"Oh I see you guys are ready. Oh my darling, you look dashing~" He said taking her hand and kissing it once again. I growled._ I swear I'm going to fucking kill this guy._

"U-Um, when does the ball start again?" Lucy asked, pulling her hand away from the man.

"It starts in about 30 minutes, my dear. I have to help add some last minute touches, if you need me please call me over my name is Shin," He introduced himself. _Like I care what his stupid name is… **(A/N: I literally looked up a good male Japanese name and Shin seemed like a descent one because it means gentlemen, heart, humble, and new. xD)**_

"Ok, well thank you Shin-I'll take note of that. Could you do me a quick favor by putting on a quick song? I want to teach Rogue how to dance," Lucy asked as if she totally did not just embarrass me. He nodded and bowed as he walked over to where the music is played from.

"Don't go telling people that I don't know how to dance." I looked Lucy dead in the eye.

She gulped nervously. "Well after I teach you, I'm pretty sure you won't have to be embarrassed!" _True enough, but still I don't want that bastard to know I can't dance._

Suddenly, the music came on. It was a slow song and peaceful song. "Ok, are you ready?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes and nodded. _Seriously, I don't want to be dancing right now._ "Oh stop being such a rain cloud. Here put your left arm around my waist" She demanded, taking my left arm and placing it on her waist. "Now you lift your right arm up and hold my hand," She waited for me to obligate what she said. I sighed and took her right hand and held it. "There you go, now we're ready to actually start dancing!" she giggled a bit. _Why can't I just be the lookout like Frosch?_

"This is stupid."

She rolled her eyes, annoyed at my actions._ I can't help it if I'm forced to dance!_ "First off, we're not even dancing yet."

"Fine, what do I have to do next?"

"First, you have to actually act as if you enjoy it. I know how much you love enjoying things," She said sarcastically. "Second, you're too far away from me. What is this, a middle school dance?" She joked taking a step closer to me, so that her body lightly pressed against mine. I blushed madly. _Why can't I contain my blushing? _"Now it's simple, just make a box with your feet," She explained, moving her feet in a box formation. Her heels making a clicking noise every time she moved her foot to a new spot on the marble ground. I attempted it also, and surprisingly I got the hang of it. We started 'dancing' and our movements of our feet were in sync, I was surprised. "There you go, you got it! See and you said you couldn't dance," Lucy smiled._ Whatever… as long as she doesn't dance with that 'Shin' guy_. "Ok now you have to learn how to spin me," she pleaded._ Spin? That's so stupid. Isn't this stupid movement enough?_

"How am I supposed to do that while dancing?" I asked in stoic sort of tone, which she giggled. She released her hand from my grasp and showed me with her arm.

"Now you try it," She demanded, I groaned. _Do I have to? Can't I just pretend to be sick? Actually, that's a really good idea. _"I can just ask Shin to dance with me instead~" Lucy sang, backing away a little. _**Hell no!**_

"No! I'll do it!" I shouted, pulling her back to me, which I accidentally caused her to slam into to me.

"Good. Now, try what I showed you before," She simply said._ Damn it! I fell for it again!_ I groaned again, lifting my arm up and twirled her around. She nodded giving me the 'good job' sort of face. "I think you're ready to actually dance now!" She squealed in excitement. _It's just this one time… Just this one time._ Those words repeated in my head. I started to move my legs in the formation that Lucy told me too and Lucy followed. Soon enough, our movements were in sync. I twirled Lucy around like I did before.

After a couple of minutes of repeating that I actually started to enjoy it. I got so used to it, to the point where I loosened up and stared deeply into her brown eyes. I felt like I completely forgot about the world around us and mainly focused on Lucy and I. She smiled, which resulted in me smiling back. It made me think about how lucky I am to have Lucy and how beautiful she is. The music came to a stop and I frowned. "I told you dancing is fun!" Lucy noticed my frown as we stopped dancing."Don't worry when the ball starts we can dance again," She smiled. I nodded and smiled back, but I completely forgot we were still in a dancing position. With my hand still on her waist and my other hand holding her hand.

I also forgot about how close our faces are. We both got lost in each other's glances. I started leaning closer to her and slowly moved my head forward until our lips touched. I closed my eyes getting lost in the kiss. I switched my position so that my hands held her waist and Lucy wrapped her arms around my neck. We deepened the kiss until a voice interrupted us.

"Ahem," Someone cleared there throat. We quickly pulled away from each other blushing a crimson red, completely forgetting the fact we were directly in the middle of the ballroom making out. We turned our attention towards the person who cleared their throat. "The ball starts in 5 minutes, so if you two could stop sucking face that would be super. I don't want the guests to walk in and see that there are two people sucking face," Shin said irritably. _Heh, who's the jealous one now?_

I smirked which made Shin grit his teeth. He almost looked like a butler. He wears a regular tuxedo with white gloves, brownish-reddish hair that's tied into a ponytail, and he has glasses that covers his eyes.

"S-Sorry," Lucy apologized, with a flushed face. Lucy grabbed my hand and brought me over to where Frosch was. Of course, he's sitting on a table, watching us._ Shit, he didn't see us, did he?_

"Were you watching us, Frosch?" I asked Frosch._ Please tell me he didn't, he's too young to see us making out._

"Yep, Fro saw everything! Fro saw how good Rogue-kun and Lucy-san dance together. Also, Fro saw you giving Lucy-san air with your mouths, Rogue-kun!" He put his paw in the air and smiled. His smile turned into a confused look. "Is Lucy-san alright? Fro is confused."

_Wait what? Giving Lucy air… the hell is he talking about?_ It instantly hit me. I sweat dropped at the fact I figured out that I know what Frosch meant. _He was talking about our kiss._ I blushed again. _How am I supposed to explain to Frosch that, I was not giving Lucy air…?_

"U-Uh yeah I was giving Lucy air," I pretended to go along with it. _Well, at least it was a decent excuse._ I averted my eyes to Lucy; she must have figured it out too, because she was blushing also.

"Places everyone, the ball is beginning!" Shin shouted as if he was the leader. He looked at me and gave me a menacing glare. I smirked at him as he walked away in frustration._ Ok, I know this is childish. Fighting over a girl sort of thing, but Lucy is mine_!

The doors flew open as people started walking in. Everyone was dressed so fancy like we are. The ages differed from what looks like about any age. I watched intently as the people walked in greeting one another/ I started looking for someone suspicious.

"Remember, keep an eye out Fro," Lucy reminded Fro. Instantly, the music came on which startled everyone a bit. It was the same melodic song from before. Everyone spread out and started dancing with one another. I turned towards Lucy, which made her look at me.

"Would you like to dance, my lady?" I asked her sounding in a formal way and reaching out my arm.

She smiled brightly. "I would love too," She said in a lady-like manner and taking my hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello~ Here is Chapter 25~ Did you guys like it? Huehuehue Lucy taught Rogue how to dance :3 I thought it was a cute moment until Shin came in like "Aw hell nah" xD Shin is a name I found of the internet, I liked the meaning of it so I was like, "ehhh, YOLO" and that's what sparked the name of Shin x3<strong>_

_**I apologize for the tons of mistakes I made. As mentioned these next few chapter will include RoLu and Stizzy moments. So brace your self for cute moments :3 There won't be much Stizzy moments till after the ball, because RoLu comes first :p All though I really love the idea of me ending up with Sting, huehuehue. **_

_**Thank you all so much for reviewing even though I uploaded the chapter super late! I love you guys so much!~ Honestly without you guys I would not be continuing this Fan Fiction. So I seriously can't thank you all enough. Also thank you whoever followed, favorited, or even took the time to read my Fan Fiction I love you all so much! :) I decided to answer Chapter 24 reviews.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>3131182: <span>Lmao, ikr he's so damn cute I love Frosch! but not when mistakes Lucy's bra and panties as something else hahaha! I want my own Frosch, but I would seriously keep him away from my drawers hahaha! Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**_

_**BlueCross03:  I already answered your review and thanked you, but i'll do it again huehuehue. Thank you so much for reviewing and I really loved that chapter :3 You can most likely tell by my non-stop squealing I put in my review for your chapter xD And yassss RoLu! *Gives you a sticker and cookies* I'm sorry I ate all the candy... Oops xD Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**_

_**Damuki12:  IKR! They really are do look amazing together *sighs* only if it can happen in the Anime or Manga! Seriously they are perfect for each other hahaha! I'm glad you thought it was funny when Rogue got Jelly huehuehue :3 I'm so happy you love my story! I can't wait for your story ;) Thank you so much for reviewing! :) *gives you a sticker and cookies* As I said before I ate all the candy... My bad xD**_

_**chocolate:  Lmao, is it bad that I have dreams similar to that too? xD Yasss I love RoLu also. You can most likely tell hahaha! I'm so happy that you're a RoLu shipper! *gives you a sticker and cookies* Yup like I said I ate the candy... I like candy... A lot xD Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**_

_** luvrolu:  - Seriously love that name xD. Yeah that was kind of what I was going for, because i could not think of anything. So I was like "Why not make two episodes into one, with RoLu! Like YOLO" hahaha! That is exactly what I planned for Rogue and Lucy's mission together! x3 I'm glad I could make you laugh at the end ;) Huehuehue Frosch will not give up on the whole goggles and pillow case thing hahaha! Yasss, RoLu 4 life! Oh my gosh here have a tissue *hands a tissue* Hopefully that helps your nose bleed hahaha! Yasss that is exactly what Rogue and Lucy's kids are going to look like! :D Oh god not again! *hands you a box of tissues* huehuehue don't worry that would literally be me when they have kids xD Thank you so much for reviewing! :) *Hands you a sticker and cookies* Yup I ate the candy... **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter in the reviews~ R&amp;R F&amp;F Please~ Thank you all so much for the support! Love you guys! Also i'm sorry if you didn't get a sticker and cookies! You didn't tell me you love RoLu! CX *hands the rest of you what's left of the stickers and the cookies* I'll let it slide... Just this time... you better tell me if you guys love RoLu or else NO stickers or cookies. I'm so mean, am I right? x3<strong>_

_**I haz question what are your favorite pairings in Fairy Tail? Please let me know in the reviews :)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_***Rogue's P.O.V***_

We walked hand in hand to an open spot. Once we reached the open spot, we stopped and looked at each other. I faced Lucy and wrapped my arm around her waist and held up her right hand like she demanded me to before. She merely nodded, telling me to start. I smiled and starting moving my feet in the box-like formation she taught me from before, in which she followed also.

"See anything suspicious?" Lucy asked turning her head in all directions. "Maybe if we knew what the Ring is for we could keep more of an eye out!" Lucy groaned in annoyance. _I guess we should have gotten some more details. Its Shin's fault, maybe if he wasn't flirting with Lucy he could have told us more or at least introduced us to the owner of this castle._

"We should at least enjoy the ball. We have Frosch, and the Ring isn't needed till the end of the ball," I stated, getting Lucy to look straight at me. I blushed from the fact at how close our faces were. I almost screwed up on the footing I got so used to.

"Yeah I guess we should." She smiled. To hide my blush from her beautiful smile I spun her around like before, hopefully hiding my blushing face. I continued the movements of my feet and occasionally spun her around. _I would have twirled her around more if I wasn't so focused on staring at her brown eyes that sparkled._ Once again I forgot about the whole world around us and only focused on Lucy. "I see you got the hang of it," Lucy said when I twirled her around_. I guess I did, or maybe it's the fact that it is so easy._

"Hn," was my only response since I was staring at Lucy intently.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned my attention to the person who tapped my shoulder. "Yoohoo~ I thought you guys might want a drink. Why don't you two try it?" Shin asked._ I don't want his shitty drinks!_

"No thanks we're kind of dancing right now," I rudely said. _He should go trouble some other couple and flirt with their girlfriend…_

"I insist. What about you my beautiful lady? I'm sure a dashing woman like you could use a small drink," He insisted. _This god damn bastard is going to get it. He obviously knows that Lucy is taken by me and only me!_

"Thank you for the offer… and the compliment, but I'd rather continue dancing with Rogue. My **BOYFRIEND,**" she emphasized the word '**boyfriend**' again. I wiggled my eyebrows giving him the 'in your face look'. He grit his teeth and gripped the drinks, roughly which caused a crack to appear on the glasses.

"Soon…" I heard him mumble due to my dragon senses, Lucy probably didn't hear him. He stormed away very angrily, emitting a deadly aura from him. I turned back to Lucy which she blinked a few times confused from his sudden actions.

"That was weird…" Lucy murmured to herself_. I swear if he comes back this time I'll make sure to kill him._

"Ignore him, let's just get back to dancing, which he disrupted."

She nodded and we continued where we left off. _It's not that I don't love dancing with Lucy, it just makes me feel happy and lucky I am to have her. It makes me feel… More than happy. Lucy was endlessly smiling, that or I was imagining it._

After a few minutes of the same movements and twirls, I felt we needed to try something different. _It's also not that I didn't like the slow paced dancing, it's just I feel like we need to change things up a bit._ I let go of Lucy's hand which is my right one and wrapped it around her waist like my left arm's position is in. She gave me a confused look, but I took it as the chance and lift her up slowly and spun her around in my arms.

"Seems to me that I didn't need to teach you how to dance after all," She laughed and smiled brightly at me when I set her down.

"Well, that's what happens when you dance with someone amazingly beautiful," I said while smiling. _It is true, but I'm not really one of those idiots like Shin who non-stop compliments and flirts with girls._ I shuddered at the thought of me acting like Shin. Lucy smiled brightly and cupped my right cheek about to give me a kiss until the music completely stopped and the annoying flirt from before shouted on the microphone.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH DANCING! Why don't you all take a seat at the tables and enjoy some refreshments, our surprise will be announced momentarily!" He shouted really loudly in the microphone and stomped off the stage. _I swear he planned to ruin that moment! _I let go of Lucy's waist as we walked back to the table where Frosch is. It took me seconds to realize that he was watching us once again. I sighed._ Maybe he won't bother us…?_

"Oh, hi Lucy-san and Rogue-kun! Fro was on the lookout and fro saw nothing surspecous," My exceed said trying to pronounce 'suspicious' I sighed. _Well, at least he was close…_

"Good job Frosch I'm very proud of you! Keep an eye out, the 'surprise' is going to start soon and I'm sure it has to do with that ring," Lucy explained. _He might have lied just to ruin our moment. I'll take note of that reason to kill him also._

"WAIT, FRO SAW SOMETHING SUSPICIOUS BEFORE!" Frosch shouted gaining our full attention and actually pronouncing the word right._ Yes! I knew I could rely on Frosch!_ I leaned closer to hear the accomplishment. "Fro saw…" Frosch trailed off as Lucy leaned in closer.

"Yes?!" Lucy and I both asked in unison.

"Fro saw… no fish at food table!" My exceed pouted. I slammed my head on the table from the unexpected so called 'accomplishment' I was about to slam my head against the table a couple of more times until Shin came back on.

"Attention everyone!" Shin yelled from the stage. I lifted my head up from the table, that I slammed my head on. _Why is he always making the announcements? Can't he just go flirt with some other woman…? _"As you have all been waiting for the surprise!" Shin shouted in excitement. _Is the surprise flirting with my girlfriend? Because, he's done enough of that! _"First one to the ring may marry the prince," Shin smirked as he welcomed the prince of this castle. he stepped on same black formal suit that probably was tailored, I saw in the closet before. Luckily, Fro didn't pick that suit out for me or else it would be quite embarrassing if I wore the same suit as him. His short silver hair bounced to the side as he walked next to Shin. All the woman squealed.

"He's actually kind of hot..." Lucy flashed a seductive smile.

"Excuse me?" I asked in a deadly tone. _I'll kill him if Lucy goes anywhere near him!_

"Kidding!"

"Good."

"This thing is stupid anyways, if anything he should get to know the woman and then propose to her," Lucy explained. _I could care less about these stupid women marrying the prince..._

"Ready… BEGIN!" Shin shouted as a bunch of women raced to the ring. I watched as one woman tried to run towards the ring, but was stopped from possibly her husband? He slapped her in the face and turned away from her disgustingly. Lucy and I chuckled at the scene, which Lucy must have noticed also.

"Oh my gosh this is hilarious!" Lucy said as she laughed in a way I thought it was angelic. I nodded and looked back at the stupidity of the women. They were punching each other for the ring. I tried to contain myself from laughing, but it came out as small chuckles.

One woman made it to the ring, but was stopped from a woman who head-butted right into her causing the ring to go flying. I watched as the ring went flying in the air and right into Lucy's hand. It was as if it was all in slow motion "WHAT?!" Shin, Lucy, and I shouted dumbfounded in unison. Although, Shin was a bit louder from the fact he shouted into the microphone. My jaw dropped all the way to the floor._ How is this possible?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello~ Here is chapter 26~ Did you guys like it? Cliffhanger~ huehuehue :3 I literally have everything planned in my head, but i'm too lazy to type it xD I feel like Lucy needs to see Rogue shirtless and then pass out from massively drooling huehuehue x3 I should add that in a chapter later on.<strong>_

_**I apologize for the tons of mistakes I most likely made xD I'm so sorry I uploaded this chapter late, blame my teachers who give me a shit ton of homework and studying to do! **_

_**Thank you all so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting. I love you all soooooooooooooooooooo much~ You guys are the best. the amount of support I receive makes me so happy and makes day :) I love you all so much *hugs you all* You guys are the best and you guys diserve a sticker and cookies! *hands everyone stickers and cookies* I bought some more candy... But I ate it all... again... OOPS! XD I would answer to last chapter's reviews, but i'm too lazy xD So i'll do it tomorrow hahaha! Please review~ R&R F&F Please~**_

_**After this mission should Lucy see Rogue shirtless for more than one second? Huehuehue I kind of have a cute idea, but I dunno if I should use it after this mission x3 Please let me know in the reviews~ :)**_

_**If I was Lucy and I had Rogue I would burn all his shirts so that he's forced to be shirtless mwahahaha! *laughs evilly* Don't think i'm crazy... How else would you be able to see Rogue shirtless? huehuehue :P**_


	27. Chapter 27

**_*Rogue's P.O.V*_**

We all stared at the ring dumbfounded. My jaw literally dropped to the floor. "I-I guess we have a… winner?" Shin said dumbstruck, which sounded more like a question. _Hell no! I am not letting Lucy marry that stupid prince!_

"EHHH?! I'm not even participating!" She quickly replied back. _It was just a coincidence, that it so happened to land in her hand._

"W-Well technically you are the first one to the ring, my dear," Shin still has his jaw dropped all the way to the floor._ That doesn't count Lucy didn't intend to catch the ring!_

"I will not let her marry prince-sama!~ " Some girl from the crowd of women shouted. I blinked twice and saw her emerge from the crowd heading straight for Lucy. Instantly, the girl ran into Lucy knocking her onto the ground and snatching the ring from her hand.

"I GOT IT! NOW I CAN MARRY PRINCE-SAMA" She squealed while holding up the ring in the air. I rushed over to Lucy and helped her up; she seemed quite dizzy and confused at what just happened.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" A bunch of women screamed as they ran straight for the girl that practically head-butted Lucy.

"GET HER!" They all screamed pouncing on top of the girl. I quickly pulled Lucy closer to me before any of the crazy women could knock Lucy over. I sighed in relief.

"That was a close one…" I mumbled to myself.

"STOP! THIS IS DISASTEROUS!" Shin yelled into the microphone causing everyone to stop what they were doing. The prince walked up to the microphone causing all the girls to squeal. _He's not even that good looking! I pictured him and Lucy getting married. I shuddered at the thought of the two getting married. Hell no, I swear if says something about marrying Lucy. I will kill him…_

"This is obviously not what I planned, I can't possibly marry all these beautiful women," He winked, causing all the women to squeal. _He just winked, how could that possibly make them squeal?_

"Then who are you going to marry, prince-sama!?" Another girl asked.

"Yeah, who are you going to marry?!" All the women asked in unison.

He sighed. "For now… No one, but next year I shall decide a new way. I didn't expect this to go that far. As for now, please continue to enjoy the ball," He said while rubbing his forehead and walking off the stage. The music came on and all the women bawled out crying and shouting, "Prince-sama, why~?!"

I pulled Lucy into my arms, embracing her, relieved that she won't be marrying that disgusting prince. "For a second there I thought you were actually going to marry the prince," I said as I hugged her tighter. _I'm just thankful for that girl head-butting Lucy, not that I wanted Lucy to get head-butted, but thanks to her she caused the prince to call it off._

"No way! I can't marry someone, when I already have a boyfriend," She chuckled a bit, hugging me back and burying her face in my chest.

She lifted her head from my chest and smiled at me, revealing her beautiful face. I cupped her right cheek, and leaned forward as our lips made contact. We stayed like that for a few seconds until I deepened the kiss, soon enough we were practically making out.

"Rogue-kun, you're giving Lucy-san a lot of air! Fro thinks Lucy-san doesn't need any more air…" My exceed interrupted our kiss. We quickly parted causing a wet string of saliva to form connected from each other's mouth. We both blushed a crimson red and wiped the trail of saliva, realizing what we had just done.

"Why must we always be interrupted?" Lucy asked, face palming herself. _Now that I think about it, we're always interrupted whenever we kiss or have a moment together…_

"Sorry about that Frosch. Lucy just needed a lot of air," I went along with it again, and blushed even more.

"Since the ring was pretty much useless… I wonder, do we still get our payment? I deserve it, after all that happened, that girl really hurt me…" Lucy rubbed her back._ After almost having my girlfriend marry a prince, we really do deserve the Jewels._

"Why don't we take this time to enjoy the ball?" I suggested walking her over to the same spot we danced on before. _It's the least we can do considering all this time we have left to spare in the ball._

"I guess we should, all though I'm still confused as to why Master ordered us to go on this mission together."

We reached the spot. "Trust me I am too, but for now let's at least try and enjoy the ball." I got in the position with my left arm around her waist and my right hand holding her right hand up. We started moving our feet in the box-formation that Lucy taught me before.

"Hm, I guess you really do enjoy dancing. And you said you didn't want to dance," She teased me as I spun her around. _Ok, I'll admit it... It is quite fun dancing with Lucy_.

"Yeah, Yeah. Now stop embarrassing me," Was all I said.

She grinned at me. "Aw~ but it's so cute the way you act when I tease you," She giggled, making me blush. _Ok, seriously, now she's doing this on purpose._ "To be honest I think out of all the men, which learned how to dance. You picked up on it really fast," Lucy stated as she leaned her head against my chest. _I can't tell if that was either a compliment or a tease… "_It was a compliment by the way," She added, as if she had just read my mind. I smiled and leaned my head on top of hers that is currently against my chest.

_Hm, this really was such a nice mission, now that I think about it. Without it, I would not have learned how to dance with Lucy and have such a fun and weird experience. I really am Lucky… But not from the fact Lucy was literally so close from marrying that prince._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is chapter 27~ Did you guys like it? Huehuehue, Frosch is so oblivious to everything. I kind of feel bad for Rogue and Lucy since they're always getting interrupted when they have such cute moments, but for some reason I actually like it that way :3 You guys think i'm too predictable x3 Hell to the no, first off I would NOT let Lucy marry someone that isn't Rogue and do you really think I would make it too predicable? Huehuehue, i'm very deceiving :P <em>**

**_I apologize for the tons of mistakes I most likely made xD Oh my gosh i'm so sorry I didn't upload the next chapter yesterday. I know how much you guys were practically dying for it! I had soooooooooooooo much homework, studying, and a project to do. Yeah... Fuck school... xD I apologize once again!_**

**_Thank you all so much for those reviews! I can't believe how much support I have gotten these past few days! I got so many followers and favoriters these past few days and I seriously love you guys! *Hugs you all tightly* I can't thank you guys enough! I seriously love you guys, you guys are literally the best, especially my reviewers. Lmao, you guys crack me up xD I decided to answer Chapter 26 reviews._**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>3131182: <em>****_ Oh my gosh I really want one too xD Frosch is so kawaii and I would seriously hug him forever! :3 Yassss, we should make a collab one day! That would be so cool! :D Thank you so much for reviewing! :)_**

**_SecretGurl02: _****_ *Notices your death glare* EEK! I'm sorry, I just love leaving it at a cliffhanger, huehuehue. Dun worry I update my story everyday so no more death glares please! xD *hides* Thank you so much for all the reviews! :) Oh and yes that mayor guy was the shadow that attacked Lucy in_**_ **beginning causing Lucy's injury. Sorry that it confused you! D:**_

_**Damuki12:**__** I'm so happy you thought the chapter was hilarious! And yus trust me he is very pissed about the ring landing in Lucy's hand x3 Exactly, I can't let Lucy marry the prince that isn't Rogue hahaha! Yayyyyy I can't wait to read your Fan Fiction, i'm so excited! :D Thank you so much for saying you love my story and thank you so much for reviewing! :)**_

_**Rolulove4ever: **__** OK OK! *Starts typing the chapter really fast* I'm trying my best I had so much homework! x3 I'm trying to get this chapter up as soon as possibly don't attack meh! hahaha! Thank you so much for the review! :) and sorry I made you wait a day for this chapter xD**_

_**13darksoulsand1madhater:**__** Oh god don't die on me, i'm sorry! I regret leaving it on a cliffhanger now, everyone is dying nuuuuuuuuuu! hahaha! I promise I won't leave it on another cliffhanger, please suck your soul back in somehow! xD Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**_

_**BlueCross03:**__** IKR, I loved writing those dancing parts with Rogue and Lucy! :3 And yassss he is really good at dancing with Lucy, huehuehue! :P I'm sorry! What have I done, by making it end on a cliffhanger! x3 everyone is dying on me hahaha! Yassss that's exactly what he should have done by breaking it! I'm very good at making things unexpected! :3 Yassss shirtless Rogue! Stizzy will happen soon! :D Your welcome, and thank you so much for reviewing! :)**_

_**Ceria Crimson:**__** IKR, DHGFDSGHDFUIGUODSGFSD SHE AIN'T MARRYING NO PRINCE! She be marrying Rogue (I can English xD) I'm glad I got you all hyped up! Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**_

_**Fairy-san: **__** Omg, thank you so much for all those hilarious reviews! They all made my day, lmao they're so funny! xD YASSSS ROLU4EVER! Seriously your reviews made me laugh so much hahaha! Thank you soo much for all those hilarious reviews! :)**_

_**luvrolu:  Lmao, don't worry Rogue and Lucy will get married and have 33 babies! xD There is no way I am making Lucy marry some prince! x3 Oh god *hands you a tissue* Hope that helps your nose bleed hahaha! Oh nuuu don't faint! Oh god only if Rogue knew what he does to his fan-girls when he is shirtless! xD That is a really good idea, but I think burning his shirts makes him shirtless all the time rather than on date, I would stare at his muscles and abs all the time *starts drooling*huehuehue! :3 Thank you so much for reviewing! :)  
><strong>_

_**chocolate:  nahhh, i'd eat all the candy anyways even if I made candy pop up! hahaha! Also I have no idea, but that is such a coincidence that when I don't upload a chapter you go to bed early! hahaha! Thank you so much for reviewing! :)  
><strong>_

_**Shawsky:**__** Ikr, he seriously needs one of my own, huehuehue! Oh no what is with everyone and nosebleeds! x3 *hands you a tissue* Hope that helped, i'm running out of them from all these nosebleeds everyone has been having xD Why must Rogue's sexiness do this to us?! hahaha! xD Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**_

_**Shinigami Ou:**__** Damn... how long did it take to type that O_o I seriously think that is over 100 words xD But i'm sorry! I had so much homework and shit to do, but here is the chapter and hopefully that review of yours wasn't that much to type because if you typed that i'll give you a sticker, my hand would most likely fall off if I attempted to type that xD *hands you a sticker* And yassssss RoLu! Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you guys so much for all those reviews! I love you guys soooooooo much! ^_^ I'm sorry that you guys were dying for this chapter and I didn't upload it the next day! I deeply apologize! Thank you guys for the support even though most of you guys died in the reviews xD Also the mission is still not over and in the next chapter or after it will have some Stizzy moments. It's really weird putting yourself in your own fan fiction, but I guess I can make it work x3 <strong>_

_**I might upload the chapter tomorrow if I don't get a shit ton of homework, please let me know in the reviews if you'd like me to upload the chapter tomorrow, if you guys are dying for the next chapter then I will~ Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter~ R&R F&F Please~**_


	28. Chapter 28

_***Rogue's P.O.V***_

"Seriously, I'm still pissed about the fact we're not getting our reward," Lucy complained while taking out the hair tie that held her high ponytail. _I'll say… Just because some random girl took the ring and ran off with it, shouldn't be blamed on us._

"Well, at least they let us keep these outfits," I said as I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off. I completely forgot about the fact that I just took off my suit top in front of Lucy. I turned my gaze to Lucy as her long blonde hair draped down to her waist. Still, I was unaware that I took off my suit top.

"Yeah, I guess I should be happy about that. This dress is beautiful and I-"She stopped her sentence when she looked at me. Her face slowly painted a crimson red. "R-Rogue, p-p-put o-o-on a s-s-shirt!" She stuttered madly.

_Oh shit, how could I be so forgetful?_ I suddenly remembered what Lucy said. _"Oh yes I did~ a couple of days ago you were sleeping without a shirt~ and lemme just say you are very sexy~"_ Lucy's voice sang in my head again. I smirked. "Why? I thought you said I was sexy," I teased her. She blushed even more. I turned my body so that I faced her, completely exposing my upper body.

"I-I w-w-was d-drunk!" She protested. _Hm, if I recall when she wasn't drunk, she admitted I was…_ I crossed my arms and smirked even more. It's not like me to be so full of myself, but I really do enjoy teasing Lucy. I like this side of her I find it adorable. Also, not to mention she teased me before.

"Oh really?" I teased her again. Her face was reddening every second.

"I-I'M G-GONNA GO CHANGE NOW!" She quickly shouted while walking to the bathroom, or shall I say stumbling. My head traced her movements. At first she was walking as if she was going to pass out and suddenly she walked into the door, instead of opening it. "I meant to do that!" She defended herself, before I could start laughing. I only tilted my head and raised my eyebrow. She blushed even more and slammed the door.

"Rogue-kun, Fro thinks Lucy-san needs air now. Lucy-san seems dizzy!"My exceed suggested. I sighed._ Frosch is never going to give up on that_. I walked into the closet and grabbed my usual attire that I randomly threw in the closet and sat on the corner of the bed waiting for Lucy to finish.

_Hmm, should I put on my shirt right now or wait until I change in the bathroom? Nahh I'll just put it on when Lucy gets out of the bathroom._ I leaned back, so that that I was laying on the bed.

"Shit!" I heard Lucy shout coming from the bathroom. I lifted my head up from the sudden shout that came out of nowhere.

"Is everything alright, Lucy?" I asked, shouting it a little bit so she could hear me.

"Not really… I kind of… left my um…" She cleared her throat. "My undergarments in the closet," She added. _Oh yeah… When Frosch mistook her… undergarments… as something else she threw them in the closet._

"Well, don't think I'm getting them," I said, trying not to sound rude. Instantly, an idea hit me. "Frosch can you get Lucy's goggles and panti- I mean pillow case! From the closet." I almost said the word 'panties'

"Ok Rogue-kun! Fro thought you said they weren't goggles and pillow cases," Frosch questioned me as he walked into the closet and soon came out holding Lucy's undergarments. I felt a nosebleed coming. _Just don't look Rogue… Just don't look…_

I heard small knocks on the bathroom door. After a few seconds it opened only revealing Lucy's head. "Oh, thanks Fro," She thanked Frosch, while blushing in embarrassment. she quickly grabbed her undergarments and shut the door.

"What is Lucy-san going to do with the goggles and pillow case?" Frosch asked as he climbed on the bed and plopped down next to my head._ Why must he ask ME these questions?!_

"I don't know Frosch," I only replied as I pet the back of his head, bored, and still waiting for Lucy to change. I can't wait till we get back to Magnolia, I am so sick of this place. Although, I really enjoyed dancing with Lucy. But, I'm not happy about the fact we're taking a train back to Magnolia. I almost hurled at the fact I actually said the word.

"Ok I'm done. You can go change now Rogue," Lucy said as she opened the door and walked out. It took me a few seconds to get used to the fact she isn't in the same outfit.

Her hair is straighter and longer than usual, but then again I could be imagining things. She is wearing her usual outfit. The beige sweater, short black skirt, but this time she is wearing tall, shiny-black heels. I removed my hand from Frosch's head and got up.

"Since when did you have those heels?" I asked as I began my walk to the bathroom, holding my usual attire and suit top in front of my chest, hiding my upper body so Lucy won't faint.

"Pfftt, I've always had these," She said unconvincingly. She rubbed the back of her head and quickly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"You got them from the closet, they smell like it," I stated as I walking into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I heard her pout. _Tch, she is one horrible liar_. I changed back into my usual attire, but kept the pony tail Lucy did for me. _I kind of like the hair style, but I'll keep it like this just for today._

I walked out of the bathroom and shoved the suit into the small bag I brought. I walked in front of Lucy gesturing her to get up. She got up from the bed and accidentally tripped-most likely from her heels. I quickly caught her with my arms holding her waist. "Phew, thanks," Lucy sighed in relief.

"Anything for my princess," I teased her, which made her blush._ Well it wasn't a complete total lie, I would do anything for her. I just love her cute reactions._

"You're such a jerk," Lucy muttered as she gave me a quick peck on my lips._ I'm guessing i'll take that as compliment..._ I unwrapped my arms around Lucy's waist as she regained her balance.

"Lucy-san, why did you give Rogue-kun air? Fro thinks that you needed air before!" Frosch happily chirped. I rubbed my head annoyingly. _I seriously need to explain certain things to Frosch._

"Ready to go?" Lucy asked, ignoring Frosch's question. I nodded my head and Lucy stood up. Frosch hopped off the bed and followed us as we left the room and started walking down the staircase.

"Aw~ It's such a shame I have to see such a beautiful lady leave. I shall see you some other time, my wonderful cherry blossom!" Shin popped out of nowhere and kissed Lucy's hand. _Oh hell no, we're never coming back here again… Shin should be lucky that he's alive or else I would have killed him hours ago. Possibly, even now._

"Yeah, we'll take note of that," I rudely said as I draped my arm over Lucy's shoulder and walked away from him, causing Lucy's hand to detach from Shin's hand.

We walked for about 5 minutes and reached the train station. With our valid tickets, we boarded the train. Although, I was very hesitant and resistant towards it. I finally gave in. Lucy, Frosch, and I sat down. I already started to feel sick.

"Jeeze Rogue, the train hasn't even started moving and you're already pale," Lucy stated, looking at me worriedly.

"Fro thinks so, too," Frosch added.

I sighed. "Whatever." I turned my head towards the window. I heard Lucy giggle a bit and suddenly felt two small hands placed on the sides of my head slowly dragging my head down to Lucy's lap. I was startled from the sudden action.

"Sleep, trust me you'll feel better if you sleep," Lucy said as she lightly caressed my cheek with her fingertips. I actually felt quite relaxed and pretty sleepy. I nodded slightly against her lap and closed my eyes. After a few seconds I let sleep overtake me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello~ Here is chapter 28~ Did you guys like it? Mehhh, it wasn't that exciting, but I felt that I needed to make a small chapter about them leaving the mission. Next chapter will have Stizzy moments~ It'll be explaining their mission pretty much x3 Yayy tomorrow is Friday~ I'm so happy that I won't have to be worrying about homework! :D <strong>_

_**I apologize for the tons of mistakes I most likely made. I am too lazy to fix them xD Today I didn't have that much homework, but the reason as to why I get TONS of shit to do is because I take mostly advanced classes, which pretty much means that I get a ton of shit to do for homework. I seriously curse myself for choosing to take advanced classes xD**_

_**Thank you all so much for reviewing! DASFHUJSDGY7UDSFGFPOERTYERYIRHJFKH (Sorry I literally freaked out after I saw how many reviews I have) OH MY GOSH I ALMOST HAVE 200 REVIEWS! Omfg I love you guys so much! You guys are so funny, kind, and amazing! I love you all! I would answer to last chapter's reviews, but I kind of have to study for my tests... Oops I should have done that a long time ago xP I love you all thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all sooooooo much! You guys have no idea how much I love all of you! Please review~ R&R F&F Please~ :)**_

_**I haz question that I need you guys to answer in the reviews because I hope i'm not the only one who thinks this, but am I the only one who hates RoYu? **_

_**Omfg I hate that ship soooooooo much I feel like I cursed the name of RoLu by saying that ship name xD But really, I hate that ship so much! Whenever I see a Fan Fiction that is (not saying the ship name again, lmao) I literally throw whatever is near me, at my computer! x3 Like I saw a Fan Fiction with that ship when I was looking up RoLu Fan Fictions and I threw my cup of water at my computer... I probably screwed up my computer more than it already is hahaha! Please tell me that i'm not the only one that loathes that ship! It's weird, I hate that ship, but I kind of ship StiYu... I prefer StiLu, but I can cope with StiYu. Jeeze, i'm weird when it comes to ship, lmao xD**_

_**I forgot to mention that I will not be uploading Chapter 29 today (Friday, 10/24/14) I completely forgot to mention this sorry! xD I have a really bad memory and I was typing this really fast yesterday, so yeah x3 Sorry if you guys were looking forward to Chapter 29. I am super busy today, but I promise that I will upload Chapter 29 tomorrow! **_


	29. Chapter 29

_***Lucy's P.O.V***_

We walked off the train, while Rogue nearly fell. I quickly put his arm over my shoulder and helped him to the nearest bench. "I think we should take a break from trains," I suggested. He barely nodded as a response._ I feel kind of bad for him, who knew his biggest weakness could be motion sickness. I seriously thought he was a kind of person who would suck it up. That or he's just been on a train too much._

"I'm… Fine… Now," Rogue said as he tried to stand up. I pushed him back down on the bench._ He can barely even say one word without hurling in his mouth._ He gave me a confused look.

"You could use a couple of more minutes." In the corner of my eyes I saw Fro running off to somewhere. "FRO GET BACK HERE!" I yelled trying to get Fro to stop, but he kept running. Rogue stood up, most likely to get Fro. I pushed him back down because he's still in a bad condition. "I'll go get him stay here!" I shouted and ran after Fro, not waiting for Rogue's response.

I finally reached Fro, but he was with 2 familiar people and a familiar cat. "Oh hey Lucy! where's your boyfriend?~" Izzy sang as I stopped and picked up Fro._ Oh so that's why Fro ran off._

"EHH? What are you guys doing here?" I asked. _they couldn't have possibly on the same train ride as us._

"We just got off the train. Although, Sting isn't doing very well," Izzy pointed to the hurling Sting._ I nearly puked myself; I seriously did not need to see that._

"I can't believe we didn't see you guys get on. Then again Rogue and I was sleeping." _Hmm, maybe they went on the mission Master ordered them to go on, too?_

"Aw were you guys snuggling like last time?"

"M-Maybe, and Frosch don't run off like that. You got Rogue and I so worried," I scolded him, sounding motherly-like and changed the subject. _Its one thing if he's excited and tells us that's he's running off, but it's another thing when he just runs off like that._

"Sorry Lucy-san, Fro saw Lector and Sting. So, Fro got excited," Fro frowned and apologized. **SO CUTEEEEEEEEEE!** I hugged him, from his cuteness.

"Aw~ It's ok. You're so cute!" I squeezed him._ Sometimes he can be annoying, but he's so god damn cute!_ "Let's go back to Rogue before he has a panic attack." At this point Sting was done puking and we walked back to where Rogue is, still hugging Fro.

Once we reached him, I noticed for the first time he was puking._ Oh god, maybe taking a train was a bad idea…_ "Jeeze, Rogue looks worse than I did," Sting laughed at Rogue. I walked over to Rogue, trying not to be grossed out from the fact he was puking into a garbage can.

"Holy crap Rogue, are you ok? Are you sick?" I asked him, worriedly as I placed my hand on his shoulder trying to make sure it is only his motion sickness.

"Ugh… Yeah," He managed to say, as he came to a stop at puking and slowly regained his composure. I sighed in relief and took my hand off his shoulder.

"Yup, we're definitely not going on a train for a while."

"I second that…"

Rogue rubbed his forehead for a second, and then looked at me. "I'm fine," He simply said acting as if he didn't just puke._ I take that back… Maybe he is one of those people who sucks things up._

"Alright, then let's head back to the Guild. I still have to ask why Master ordered us to go on those missions." We began our walk back to the Guild. I heard small chuckles from behind us which came from Izzy and Sting. "What so funny?"

"Oh… Nothing," Izzy quickly said trying to contain her laugh. _Why do I have a bad feeling about what they're thinking…_

"How was your mission?" Rogue asked. I was a bit surprised that Rogue is actually able to talk. I heard the giggling stop, which I was happy about the fact they stopped.

"It was great, y'know we beat some assholes from a guild," Sting explained. _Good to know, I was practically the only one injured. That crazy girl hurt me; my back is still killing me!_

"Yeah Sting-kun was amazing!" Lector praised Sting._ I doubt that…_

"How was your mission? I'm sure it was romantic, Mira picks out the most romantic missions ever!" Izzy squealed. _Wait a second… Mira?!_ "Shit, I mean Master! Yup, I said Master..."

Rogue and I stopped walking and faced Sting, Lector, and Izzy. _So Master never ordered us to do anything! _"Are you telling me that Master never ordered us to go on a mission?" I asked in a deadly tone. Sting and Izzy gulped nervously.

"Maybe…" Sting said, taking a step back after noticing the deadly aura surrounding me. "Don't kill us…" Sting added, pleadingly.

"You're lucky that I enjoyed the mission. Well, actually before that Shin guy started flirting with me and I almost had to marry a prince, but then I got head-butted and I didn't marry the prince... Yeah besides that it was fun," I explained, changing my mood. They all blinked at me dumbfounded.

"Seems you two had a really bad mission," Sting said, sarcastically. _bad is the epitome of what I would describe it as. _

"I wasn't kidding, it was really fun. Who knew Rogue never knew how to dance, he's actually a really good dancer I actually taught him," I pointed out, which made Rogue blush in embarrassment.

Izzy, Sting, and Lector smirked. "I told you not to go telling people that…" Rogue whispered to me, he blushed a tint more than before. _Aw~ He's so cute when he's embarrassed._

"Rogue-kun and Lucy-san are really good at dancing together! At one point Fro saw Rogue-kun giving Lucy-san air! Actually Fro saw him giving Lucy-san air more than two times!" Fro shouted, completely embarrassing us.

"What is Fro talking about?" Lector asked. _Oh god, please no one figure it out…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh my gosh, Fro meant that Rogue kissed Lucy more than one time!" Izzy squealed, really loudly. _Fuck… I stand corrected…_

"Kissing? Rogue-kun, what is that? and why were you kissing Lucy-san? You said you were giving Lucy-san air, you… LIED?" Fro asked many questions at once, tears forming in his eyes, placing his paw on Rogue's shin. Rogue and I blushed a crimson red. _Why does this happen to us?_

"Oh god, Frosch don't cry! I wasn't lying, I was giving Lucy air!" Rogue tried to cheer up his exceed. I sighed. Rogue knelt down and started petting the back of Frosch's head, giving him a small smile. _Oh my gosh Rogue is so adorable~_

"Ok Rogue-kun, Fro believes you! Fro always believes you! But Fro wants to know what kissing is!" Frosch demanded as he wiped his tears away. Rogue immediately stood up blushing.

"Maybe another time, Frosch." _Or maybe never. Honestly I don't think Frosch should know what kissing is **EVER.**_

"This has gotten out of hand, let's just go back to the guild," I said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Rogue and I turned around and started our walk back to the guild again. I occasionally heard faint whispers from Sting and Izzy, followed by chuckles.

Once we got to the guild, I could already hear things being thrown around, shouting, and laughing. I opened the doors and almost everybody's gaze turned towards us. They all greeted us saying, "welcome back!" Our first intentions are to go straight to Mira. We stomped over to the bar staring daggers at Mira.

"Oh hey, I see you guys are back! So how was Master's job he requested you guys to go on," Mira asked in her sweat voice, wiping a glass with a white cloth._ If only those words were true…_

"You mean the job you picked out for Rogue and I?" I asked Mira. Her smiling expression turned into a nervous one and she started wiping the glass faster. Her nervous expressions caused a drop of sweat to form on her head and she bit her lip as if she was containing herself from confessing her previous actions.

"OK FINE! I tricked you guys, I felt that you needed some time alone!" Mira randomly bursted out. _Ok, that was too easy... I knew there was no way she could hide it._

I sighed. "It's fine Mira, It was actually fun and romantic," I blushed slightly. _Besides all the crazy stuff that happened to us._

"REALLY! GIVE ME ALL THE DETAILS!" Mira squealed almost dropping the glass she was cleaning in her hand._ I swear it's as if Mira and Izzy are sisters. At this point i'm so done with being teased about my relationship._

"I'd rather hear about Sting and Izzy's mission. Oh and can have a strawberry milkshake please?" I asked taking a seat. Everyone followed suit and took a seat. Rogue sat to the left to me, Izzy sat to the right of me, Sting sat next to Izzy, and the two exceeds sat in front of their owners.

"Do you guys really want me to explain our mission?" Sting asked with a smirk_. I bet he's going to talk about how 'amazing' he is and all that shit._

We all nodded and Mira came back with my strawberry milkshake. I nodded as saying thanks in which she nodded back as saying, "your welcome." Mira stood there waiting for Sting to explain.

"This is going to take a while to explain," Sting stated as he sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello~ Here is chapter 29~ Did you guys like it? Mehh, It was another boring chapter, but I needed it to end at where Sting explains his mission so I could start, actually writing some Stizzy moments that aren't a paragraph long! x3 So this time i'm saying it for real there will be Stizzy moments next chapter that will be explaining their mission. ;) So yeah, expect Stizzy moments :P<strong>_

_**I apologize for the tons of mistakes I made. I was having a huge writers block so I uploaded this very late even though It is a Saturday. I apologize for that. I also apologize that I didn't upload this chapter yesterday. I was actually VERY busy and I thought I was going to have time to upload this chapter, but sadly I didn't. So yeaaa sorry about that! xD**_

_**I love you guys sooooooooooooooooooo much! You guys got me to 200 reviews, 95 followers (I think that was the last time I checked xD), and 71 favorites! I love you guys! And just so you know I always check who follows and favorites me, because I can't leave you guys out! I also support whoever supports me! It's the least I can do since you guys are so awesome ;) Thank you all so much for all the support you guys give meh! You guys are the best and you deserve cookies! *gives you all cookies, but keeps one for me* Someone is going to get only one cookie... Sorry I like cookies... xD I would answer to the reviews, but as I always say I must get this chapter up! Please Review~ R&R F&F Please~**_

_**Oh my gosh i'm so happy i'm not the only one who despises (Not saying the ship name again) I'm so glad that you all agree with me! Exactly Rogue is Lucy's to begin with! All though i'll admit it... I used to be a hardcore NaLu shipper and hate RoLu... I know you guys are probably like "OH WHAT THE FUCK!?" Right now xD You all can slap me with a fish if you want, because yes I just said that...**_

_**BUT! I read some RoLu Fan Fictions and saw pictures and den I was all like "OH MY GOSH KAWAIINESS OVERLOAD" and I became obsessed with RoLu and was like "Fuck NaLu, Team RoLu bitches!" and now I am overly obsessed with RoLu! If someone says a pairing other than RoLu i'm like "I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT BITCH!" And then I walk away xD I seriously love that ship out of every ship there is in every Anime/Manga I have ever watched/read! Like I die every time I see a cute picture of them together or when I read all RoLu Fan Fictions! Unfortunately I have read every fucking RoLu Fan Fiction, and i'm quite upset on how very little their are compared to NaLu. I swear it's Hiro Mashima's fault. Like let Lucy and Rogue have at least 1 fucking conversation! Or 1,000,000 of them! And the things that pisses me off is that, Rogue's future self killed Lucy's future self. Don't you think Rogue should at least be like "I'm sorry about my future self, I promise that I will never be that man that killed you"  
><strong>_

_**Who else thinks Rogue and Lucy should have some conversations together? Please let me know in the reviews!**_

_**You all know my answer... Of course I love RoLu so much and that they need to have a god damn conversation! Like omg they are meant for each other. They're so cute! *Starts fan-girling* JUST PICTURE THEM HAVING KIDS AND GETTING MARRIED! That awkward moment when you just realized that you typed a whole paragraph on how much you love RoLu and how they should interact with each other in the Anime/Manga... Eh oh well i'm sure most of you can agree with me xD**_

_**#TeamRoLuBitches**_


	30. Chapter 30

_***Sting's P.O.V* (During their mission)**_

"Are you done puking? It's literally been 5 minutes. Seriously, when are you going to be done?" Izzy asked. _It's not my fault I've been on a train practically every day._

After a couple of more minutes of hurling, I finally came to a stop and felt better. _Seriously, this motion sickness is going to be the death of me_. "I'm ok now, let's get this mission over with," I said as we walked to where we were supposed to meet the person who requested us.

"Don't you think this place is kind of scary…?" Izzy pointed out._ Now that I think about it, yeah it is pretty scary. The sky is all gloomy and everything looks old and beaten up. I wouldn't even call it town; I don't even think people live here._

We walked for a quite a bit until we reached the biggest looking house. Although it looks like all the other ones. "Well... should we knock?" I asked, all of us standing front of the door that is most likely locked.

"I think with one touch you can break down the door," Izzy joked. Which made Lector and I chuckle a bit. Suddenly, the door creaked open revealing a very short old looking woman.

"Oh… Are you Fairy Tail? I'm sorry about the door," The woman asked in a very low tone and shaking moving behind the door a little bit more. _Jeeze, what is getting this lady so scared?_

"Yup, we're from Fairy Tail!" Izzy responded and smiling a bit. The lady shifted a little bit more so you could only see her face. _Getting a glimpse of her she's very short for her age. She looks like she could be up to my knee._

"M-May I see your Guild marks?" The woman asked. _Sheesh it's right on my arm. I wonder where Izzy's Guild mark is. I don't see it anywhere._ I turned to the side and pointed to the white crested Fairy tail mark on my shoulder. "What about you?" The lady asked Izzy.

"Oh it's right here," Izzy simply said lifting the side of her short blue dress up. Revealing her left thigh. There it is a dark green Fairy Tail mark. _I almost had a nosebleed, but I'm not as bad as Rogue. At least I can contain my nosebleed._

"O-Ok please come in," The old woman said, opening the door and welcoming us into her house, she was shaking even more._ Damn, this woman is scared of us. That or she gets scared easily._ We walked down a small hallway and into an office. The short woman hopped on her chair and started shaking even more. I took a seat on the old red chair, followed by Izzy and Lector.

"T-Thank you for coming, Fairy Tail. M-My name is A-Azumi," She introduced herself and put on dark blue glasses, shaking like a leaf. She pulled out a paper from the small pile of letters on her desk-that didn't have much on it.

"It's nice to meet you Azumi, so whats our mission?" Izzy asked, crossing her legs. The woman slowly handed Izzy the paper, still shaking like a leaf. "Thanks," Izzy simply thanked the woman. She nodded as saying thanks. _Seriously, this woman needs to calm down…_

I glanced over at the paper. I squinted my eyes so I could see it better. It says something about capturing a male that destroyed their town with a picture of him on it, and the reward. Getting a better look, it's the request that I picked out when we were in the Guild. I looked back at Azumi. She was still shaking and watching Izzy read.

"Ok, can you give of us some information, please?" Izzy asked handing back the paper to Azumi.

She started squealing before she could take the paper. "DON'T HASSLE ME!" She shrieked while hiding under her desk. Izzy and I jumped, from her sudden yelp and quickly hugged each other. We noticed we hugged each other and separated from our embrace, blushing madly.

"Jeeze, woman calm down," Lector said looking at Azumi from under her desk. _Obviously this woman could use some help_.

"IT'S A TALKING CAT, DON'T HURT ME!" Azumi screamed at Lector. _Lector has a name! What the hell is with this woman?_

"We're not going to hurt you Azumi calm down!" Izzy tried to calm her down. The woman peeked her head up from the desk revealing her dark blue eyes covered from her glasses.

"Y-You're not going to hurt me?" She asked peeking her head up a bit more. _If we were going to hurt her I don't think we would have taken this job…_

"No, could you please give us some explanation about this mission?" Izzy asked for the second time. _I'd be surprised if she even stopped shaking by the time she responded to that question._

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT ME RIGHT?" She screamed again and hid under her desk again. _T__his woman needs to check into a mental hospital._

"We're not going to hurt you! If we were to hurt you why would take this job to HELP you?!" I explained to her, hopefully knocking some sense into her. She popped up from her desk.

"I-I'm sorry I'm just afraid that man will come back," Azumi apologized while shaking worse than she did before. Whoever that man was must have been very scary. "I-I Should tell you about what happened." _Finally, that's what we wanted for the past 10 minutes!_ The three of us nodded. "W-Well he came to our town a few days ago. Which he always does-once a month to collect our debt. We didn't have enough to give him, so he got furious and attacked our town. He burned down most our houses and he casted a spell on our town, that's why it's always dark," Azumi explained, shaking at an incredible speed.

"Now I feel bad about, joking about the door…" Izzy mumbled to herself. _I feel bad for calling this place creepy… If I would have known I would have kept my mouth shut. I'm guessing everyone fled the town...?_

"Don't worry, we'll get this guy for you, right Sting?" Izzy asked me in a determined voice. _I'll make sure to beat the shit out of these guys._

"Yeah." I nodded, with my signature smirk. _This will sure be a fun mission!_

"Go Sting-kun!" Lector cheered. I bent down and gave him a quick high-five. The woman jumped on her desk gaining all of our attention looking out her window.

"HE'S COMING! I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The woman screamed, jumping on top of Izzy and hugging her face tightly. _The hell is going on?! _"DON'T LET HIM KILL MEEEEEE!" Azumi screamed, scrambling around Izzy's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! GET OFF ME!" Izzy screamed, trying to pry Azumi off of her instead, she tripped over her chair and almost fell on the floor, but I quickly caught her and made Azumi fall off her head. "O-Oh thanks, Sting," Izzy thanked me, blushing from the position we're in. My Right hand holding her waist and my left hand holding her leg. I blushed madly also. Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard which made me fall on top of Izzy. "EEK!" Izzy squeaked as I fell on top of her. My head fell onto her shoulder and my hands were still in the same position. We both blushed madly.

Loud footsteps made its way down the hallway and into the office we're currently in. I lifted my head off of Izzy's shoulder only to see a creepy looking man. "Where the hell is my money?!" A menacing voice came out of the creepy guy's mouth.

"I'M GONNA DIEEE, NOOOOO!" Azumi shrieked jumping on top of my head, causing my head to fall back on Izzy's shoulder.

"Could you all... GET OFF OF ME?" Izzy shouted the last part and shoved us off of her. Izzy quickly got up. "So you're the guy who ruined this town?" Izzy asked with an angry tone. _Damn, she really can act bad-ass sometimes._

"Why should you care little girl? Unless you and your boyfriend want a fight I have no interest in talking with you. Right now I have business to take care of with that old hag," The man growled. You couldn't see his face from the fact it was so dark in the room. I quickly regained my balance and stood up.

"Alright then, bring it. We'll fight," Izzy said with determination in her voice. _Ok, I know sometimes she can be crazy but right now SHE'S MORE THAN CRAZY! Does she want to die? She practically asking for it!_

A dark chuckle escaped from the man's mouth. "Alright then, but if you two die it will be all on you," He stated as he threw off his cape, getting ready to attack. I quickly grabbed Izzy's arm.

"Are you sure about this? I kind of… Oh, I don't know… Want to live!" I whispered to Izzy.

"C'mon Sting! You're strong and powerful we got this!" Izzy claimed. I sighed. _Sometimes I hate myself for getting into this stuff. Then again I am strong and powerful!_

"C'mon Sting-kun you got this!" My exceed cheered me on from the desk Azumi was hiding under. Azumi was still shaking and hiding under her desk, sobbing into her hands. I sighed again. _If I die i'm so blaming Izzy..._

"Alright, bring it on asshole," I said in a cocky tone and cracked my knuckles. Izzy smiled at me and gave me high five. I blushed a little bit. _Sting don't blush at a time like this!_

"Let's go Sting!" Izzy shouted as we raced towards him getting ready to attack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello~ Here is chapter 30~ Did you guys like it? Dun worry this isn't the end of Sting and Lucy's mission, it's another cliffhanger~ I like writing action scenes for some reason :3 Anyways there were sprinkles of Stizzy moments as I promised! Next chapter will have a lot considering they're fighting together! hueheuhue x3<strong>_

_**I apologize for the tons of mistakes I most likely made. I kind of uploaded this chapter earlier than usual, so that most likely means that I made a bunch of mistakes xD As you all know tomorrow is Monday and you know what that means... School... Fuck. I'm going to get a shit ton of homework I know it already, so please let me know in the reviews if you want me to upload Chapter 31 tomorrow~ I might, it depends if you guys want me to. It will most likely be uploaded pretty late, that's only if you guys want me to upload it.**_

_**Oh my gosh thank you soooo much for the amazing Reviews! Huehuehue, I'm so glad there is so many people that agree with me! #TeamRoLuBitches Also thank you for whoever followed and favorited my story! I love you guys too~! Thank you all so much for the support! You guys are the best and you guys are really funny, you all make my day! :) I decided to answer Chapter 29 reviews. Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter~ R&R F&F Please~**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Damuki12: <strong>__** Yassss team RoLu! As you can tell also I am too x3 IKR! THEY ARE SUCH KAWAII OVERLOAD! I squeal and Fan-girl every time I read or write a RoLu moment because of how cute they are together! I swear they're meant to be together! :P OH MY GOSH YES I AGREE ON THAT, HELL YES I WOULD WANT STING IN REAL LIFE! Unfortunately they're animated characters *cries* WHY HIRO MASHIMA? WHYYYYYYY?! I would most likely be Mira, from the fact well you know I'm a huge fan-girl and I like to ship the cutest people together :3 Thank you so much for saying you love my story and thank you so much for reviewing! :)**_

_**Ceria Crimson:**__** IKR FROSCH IS SOOO KAWAII! I want my own :3 Lmao, Frosch tends to make thing abnormal xD LOL I have no idea what you're saying either, all though it made me laugh hahaha! Thank you so much for saying you love my story so much! IKR A JELLY ROGUE IS SOOO CUTE! ROGUE IS JUST CUTE TO BEGIN WITH! ACTUALLY HE'S HOT AND SEXY! ;) Sorry I kind of got carried away there... *Awkwardly rubs the back of my head* ME TOO! #ForeverAlone I think so, too (Huehuehue I did not mean to sound like Fro xD) I like making a jelly and protective Rogue! x3 LMFAO OK THAT MADE ME DIE OF LAUGHTER! I can make him more obsessive if you want! XD That literally made me laugh! Thank you so much for reviewing! :) Especially how funny it is, hahaha! :D**_

_**3131182:**__** YASSSSSS TEAM ROLU #TeamRoLu Sorry I got carried away x3 You know how I am when it comes to RoLu xD Ikr, Frosch is just soooo cute! I seriously would want my own. If I had my own Frosch, my life would literally be complete, hahaha! I'm glad you're excited for Stizzy! Sorry, there isn't that much this chapter! Hey, at least there is some! Next chapter, I PROMISE will have a bunch! Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**_

_**FairySlayerGwen:**__** Omfg yasss, ikr! Like what the fuck?! Rogue interacts with almost everyone BESIDES Lucy! I swear Hiro Mashima purposely does this to us! :( I seriously would not care either if they just said "hi" or have a simple conversation also! They just need to meet, at least one god damn time! I enjoy RoLu a lot too x3 I think you can tell from the fact I wrote a huge paragraph on Rogue and Lucy being kawaii together and needing to have a conversation together, hahaha! Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**_

_**Annie Matsukaze:**__** EEK! I'M SORRY! OK, OK THEY'LL MATE SOON! Do you seriously think I would not let Rogue and Lucy have kids? hahaha! Lmao, thank you so much saying that my story is great and thank you much for reviewing! :) DO NOT WORRY THEY WILL MATE SOON! XD**_

_**BlueCross03:**__** I'm glad you thought it was funny! :3 Lmao, i'm glad your excited for Stizzy! I'm very excited myself, because Sting is all mine mwahahaha! *coughs* pfftt I did not just say that... Lmao, Frosch isn't innocent anymore! XD I feel bad for Rogue having to deal with Frosch, I just love to torture Rogue, huehuehue! YASSSSS ROLU! YEEE I prefer RoLu over NaLu! IKR NATSU GETS A FUCKING CONVERSATION WITH STING AND ROGUE, BUT LUCY DOESN'T! WHEN LUCY IS AROUND NATSU 99% OF THE TIME! Oh shit, sorry I kind of raged right there xD Thank you so much for reviewing even though I already thanked you x3 But i'll do it again, hahaha! Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**_

_**luvrolu:**__** I'm glad you love the chapter! :) Lmao, Frosch is just to young to understand... Of course he had to bring it up again, hahaha! x3 YASSS, IKR HIRO MASHIMA SHOULD LET ROGUE AND LUCY HAVE ONE CONVERSATION TOGETHER! Sorry I raged again xD Thank you so much for reviewing! :) **_

_**Guest:  *Sighs in relief* Good i'm not the only one! x3 Nahhh that isn't weird, I had a dream where I was Lucy and I was Rogue's best friend and then I became his boyfriend O-O Yup, compared to my dream, your dream it definitely not weird xD YASSS, IKR THEY NEED TO TALK TO EACH OTHER! Sorry I raged for the third time xP But seriously why must Hiro Mashima torture me by not letting them talk to each other at least once?! Also here is my answer to your review, huehuehue :P Hopefully I made your day! :) Thank you so much for reviewing! :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damn... that was a lot of typing, laughing, fan-girling, and raging! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! As always I love you guys sooooo much! Thank you for supporting me! Seriously these reviews are hilarious! Oh how you guys make my day! ;) <strong>_

_**#TeamRoLuBitches**_

_**#GoTeamRoLu**_

_**#RoLuFTW**_

_**#RogueAndLucyNeedToFuckingTalkMore**_

_**Sorry I just felt like hashtagging my thoughts! x3 (Is hashtagging even a word? O-O Welp, it is in my world xD)**_


	31. Chapter 31

_***Sting's P.O.V***_

After throwing who knows how many attacks, I finally started to feel tired. Izzy was too, she looked worse than me. I took a second to take a break and catch my breath. _I swear Izzy used almost all of her cards. It's as if this guy is made out of a shield!_

"Stupid children, you don't know when to quit," The man chuckled darkly as he pulled out a sword and slashed it towards me. I quickly jumped back dodging his attack, causing it to go right through Azumi's desk, and right in front of her face.

"NOOOOOO I ALMOST DIED!" She screamed while snatching Lector from under the desk and hugging him tightly. _What the hell does she think she's doing!_ I went to go retrieve Lector from the crazy old woman, but as soon as I turned my attention towards where Lector was, being hugged to death, a knife came flying right at me. Since I was so focused on Lector I completely forgot about the fight going on.

"Ice-make: Shield!" Izzy quickly shouted, shielding me from the knife that almost impaled me. I sighed in relief. "Seriously Sting! At a time like this?!" Izzy scolded me.

"That crazy woman is practically hugging the life out of Lector!" I countered. _Sooner or later Lector is going to die from how tight Azumi is hugging Lector._

"We'll help him later; right now we're in the middle of a fight! Creepy man-over here is going to kill us before Lector gets killed!" Izzy grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the desk. The man chuckled darkly again.

"You think some stupid shield made out of weak ice can shield you? This is why children don't fight," He said in a dark tone._ Technically, I'm an adult considering I'm older than 18…_ "I'll end this now, I have other importance right now; such as getting my money from the puny, hopeless, old hag," He lifted his fist I the air and smacked it onto the ground causing an earthquake, and the shield Izzy made to shatter.

"Shit!" Izzy squeaked as she watched the shield she created, shatter all over the ground._ Holy shit… There has to be some reason as to why he's so powerful._ Suddenly, he came shooting towards us readying his fist and punching Izzy right in the stomach causing her to go flying into the wall.

"You bastard!" I growled. I knew this would take a crap ton of my magic power, but I really needed to get revenge. I decided to use my Holy Ray.

I joined the open palms of my hands; with all my fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding one on the other hand, as I separated my palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light generated in the hollow part between my hands, expanding from the holes between my fingers. At this point, I completely separated my hands, extending them horizontally at the side of my body as the light I generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of white rays are fired towards the man. _**(A/N: Ohh, look at me getting all descriptive, huehuehue. If you never saw Sting do his 'Holy Ray' before, than here you go, huehuehue!)**_

My opponent fell to his knees and then flat on the ground as his metallic arm was smoking as if I completely burned his arm. "IS HE DEAD!?" Azumi screeched jumping up from her desk. I ignored her and walked over to where Izzy was practically punched into.

"Damn he hit you pretty hard," I Stated as I helped her up. I picked her up bridal style considering the fact she couldn't get up.

"S-Sting, you can just set me down. I don't want to be a burden towards you having to carry me." _ A burden? Last time I checked, carrying a pretty woman isn't a burden…_

"It's fine, he hit you pretty hard in the stomach." I walked over to Azumi-jumping for joy. "He's not dead…" I said which made the woman stop dancing.

"HE'S NOT DEAD?! NOOOOOOOO I'M GOING TO DIE!" She fell down to her knees and pulled her hair. I sighed._ People these days…_

"You can still tie him up and get him jailed," I suggested, hoping to smack the sense back into the woman. The woman stood up and stopped pulling her hair.

"Y-You mean I can do whatever I want with him?" She asked shaking like a leaf again. _To be honest he won't be waking up soon, but what does she mean by 'do whatever I want with him'?_ I slowly nodded. She instantly grinned and handed me a heavy envelope which was hard to hold considering the fact I'm holding Izzy. "Thank you, Fairy Tail. If you excuse me I have some very important business to take care of," She grinned even more as she hopped off her desk and dragged the man's body outside.

"I'm afraid of what she's going to do to that man…" Izzy said, looking at me. I completely forgot I was still carrying her and I started blushing madly.

"After nearly hugging me to death, who knows what she'll do to that man," Lector said. I shuddered._ I don't want to find out._

"Let's go before we figure out…" I said as we walked out of the house._ Man, what a waste of time! The mission only lasted for about 2 hours!_ We walked to the train station as I sat Izzy down on a bench, waiting for our train to arrive. It took hours for the train to finally arrive.

"Hey… doesn't that look like Frosch, Lucy, and Rogue?" Izzy pointed to the train that came to stop. I squinted my eyes to see a little better.

"Nahh, I doubt that they're done with their mission," I responded with a shrug. I walked back over to the bench and picked Izzy up again. Before Izzy could protest I walked onto the train showing my ticket, seating Izzy down, and taking a seat.

"T-Thanks, Sting. By the way...You were amazing when you did that Holy Ray. I knew you were powerful!" Izzy thanked me while blushing and turning her head to the side. The train started moving and it hit me, as always I felt sick, causing the envelope I held to fall on the ground. I tried to reach for it and so did Izzy and we ended up bonking our heads together.

"Sorry…" I apologized almost falling off my seat. Izzy rubbed her head, also. She removed her hand from her head picked up the envelope. She slowly opened it and her eyes widened.

"Holy shit… Sting!" Izzy squealed as she shoved the envelope in my face. I groaned from the fact I was so dizzy and I couldn't see what it was. "Oh right sorry I forgot about your motion sickness… There is about 5,000,000 Jewels in here! We're rich!" Izzy shouted in excitement. I was about to scream in excitement, but unfortunately my motion sickness held me back and I fell asleep.

_***End of Sting's and Izzy's Mission*3rd person P.O.V***_

"What the hell! They get 5,000,000 jewels just for beating the hell out of a guy!" Lucy pouted. Lucy did go through a lot on her mission. Having a woman head-butt Lucy for catching a ring and almost marrying the prince. Although, Lucy and Rogue did have a fun time dancing.

"My, My. Well it seems you two had a very romantic mission!" Mira said in her usual sweet tone and smile.

"Ours was more romantic!" Rogue countered. Sting let out a growl. "No mine was, lover boy!" Sting snapped back. Before anyone knew it the two engaged in a furious fight leaving a dumbfounded Lucy and Izzy, but soon they just laughed at the stupidity of the two dragon slayers. They enjoyed the rest of the night, watching the two dragon slayers fight it out, talking with everyone, and just enjoying the night. Well that was till the doors slammed open.

"Where. Is. Lucy?!" A figure growled causing the two dragon slayers and the guild to stop what they were doing. Everyone couldn't help, but think _'oh fuck…'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is chapter 31~ Did you guys like it? To be honest I loved writing the Stizzy moments because as you all know I think Sting is sexy *starts drooling* Ok, I decided that I might end this Fan Fiction next week. I can't let Rogue marry Lucy when he's known her for about 6 days... So yeah i'm going to make these next chapters filled with RoLu and Stizzy moments! :D<em>**

**_I apologize for the tons of mistakes I most likely made. I'm too lazy to fix them xD So please just ignore them. Today, surprisingly I didn't have that much homework! Other than studying my ass off for tests. I'm going to get soooo much homework tomorrow. My teachers started bombarding me with projects and I might not have time to upload tomorrow. Unless you guys really want me too. Then I will upload tomorrow, but it will most likely be uploaded very late. Please let me know in the reviews if I should! :)_**

**_Oh my gosh I love you all sooooooooooooooooooooo much! I looked at how many views I had yesterday and I had over 20k views! I literally fell out of my chair! xD I love you all who reviewed, followed, favorited, and viewed my story! Thank you guys so much for supporting me! You all make my day and I can't thank you all enough! Please review~ R&R F&F Please~ ;) I really want to answer Chapter 30's reviews, but for some reason my reviews are being all spazzy(Not a word, but it is in my world. Deal with it xD) So i'll answer this chapter's reviews tomorrow (If I have time) So if you'd like me to answer your review please review! (That sounded weird, but whatever x3)_**

**_I watched the episode "Welcome Home Frosch" (Just the beginning so I could see a shirtless Rogue and Sting, huehuehue) and when I saw them both shirtless I was like "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD SEXINESS OVERLOAD" And I fell of my chair... Again xD Not only that, But I was drooling massively. My life is literally complete! I actually haven't watched the full episode because I refuse to watch it, because it's kind of a (Not saying the ship name) episode. So, yeah I refuse to watch the episode even though I know what happens! (Unfortunately) _**

**_I haz question! Am I the only one who hates Yukino?! Please let me know in the reviews I BEG OF YOU! I seriously hope i'm not the only one!_**

**_Like omfg, this bitch needs to pull herself together. Like she fucking thinks that her bad luck caused ten fucking thousand dragons to kill everyone because she was around them bringing her shitty bad luck?! I was like "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU HAVE THAT MUCH BAD LUCK, BITCH!" I seriously despise her. Also, people ship her with Sting and Rogue! *shudders* I can't believe I just said that... I just cursed the name of RoLu! Someone slap me with a fish I deserve it! Ok, I'm starting to rage to much xD _**

**_#TeamRoLu_**

**_#TeamStizzy (Thank you my amazing reviewers that hastagged that!)_**

**_#TeamRoLuBitches_**

**_#LucyBelongsToRogue_**

**_#RoLuForever_**

**_#RoLuFTW_**

**_#StingAndRogueAreWayTooSexyForYou_**

**_Oh my gosh those I made are amazing hashtags! If you review, put one of these hashtags in to make me feel better. I seriously cursed the name of RoLu! ;-;_**


	32. Chapter 32

_***Lucy's P.O.V***_

"Leave me alone, Natsu!" I shouted at the angry Natsu in front of the door. He stomped his way over to me and grabbed my arm. _What the hell!_ I was about to yell at him, but someone did it for me.

"What do you think you're doing Dragneel?!" Rogue growled at Natsu, standing in front of him. _Oh no, this isn't going to end very well…_

"Why do you care shadow boy? Outta of my way, I have a lot to say to Lucy," Natsu angrily replied, dragging me into another direction. I tried to pull away from his tight grip on my arm, but to no avail. Suddenly, Rogue grabbed my free arm.

"I don't think so Dragneel!" Rogue yelled as he pulled me closer to him, but not too close from Natsu's strong grip on my other arm. Natsu let a growl escape his mouth and he turned his head revealing an angry expression. I gulped nervously.

"Let go of Lucy! Why don't you even care so much about her?!" Natsu yelled back, pulling me closer to him. _Ugh, I'm going to get dizzy if they keep this act up._

"Oh… I don't know… Maybe, because she's my girlfriend!" Rogue retorted, pulling me closer to him. _I'm getting dizzy now!_

"What?! There is no way in hell you two are dating, Lucy said she liked me!" Natsu roared, pulling me closer to him again.

"She **DID.** Now she's mine so back off Dragneel!" Rogue shouted at Natsu, once again pulling me closer to him. _I swear if someone pulls me one more time they're going to get their ass kicked._

"He's lying! Lucy, tell me that he's lying," Natsu asked me, pulling me closer to him. _Ok, that's it!_

"No he isn't lying, we're dating! Now, could you two stop pulling me, you're going to break my arms god damn it!" I yelled at them pulling my arms out of their tight grips. _They're acting so childish!_

"See; now stay away from Lucy you've done enough to her already," Rogue said as he wrapped his arm around my waist, held me protectively and placed his head on top of mine. Natsu gave Rogue and I, a horrible look.

"Whatever… Right now, I need to talk to Lucy," Natsu answered in a menacing tone. _Why must this happen to me?_

I sighed. "Whatever you have to say Natsu, you'll have to say in front of Rogue and I," I replied, which I felt Rogue smile against my head.

"Fine, but shadow boy better keep his mouth shut," Natsu gave in, but not in a happy tone._ Finally…_ "What I wanted to say was that I'm sorry, Lucy. I should have known your feelings towards me. I didn't mean to break your heart like that. I really didn't mean for any of that to happen, and I hope we can still be really close friend again," He smiled, which made me smile. "I'm also glad you found someone, Lucy. You better take care of her, you hear me, Rogue? If you ever break her heart like I did, I will kill you," Natsu added with a grin, brightening up the mood.

"Natsu…" I whispered with a huge smile on my face. _I always thought my love life was practically ruined. If anything I should be thanking Natsu, because if he never would have broken my heart, I would not be with Rogue right now._

"Don't worry; I will never break Lucy's heart," Rogue replied, embracing me and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Good that's what I thought. Oh yeah, have any of you seen Lisanna any where?" Natsu asked. _I haven't even seen Lisanna since I left for the mission._

_"_Nope, but I forgot ask, how was the mission you guys went on together?" I asked Natsu. He had a displeased look on his face. _I'm guessing it didn't go well…_

"Let's just say I had a little too much to eat," Natsu explained. _That's not a surprise to me…_ "I'm going to go ask Elfman if he saw Lisanna around here!" He said cheerfully as he ran off towards Elfman.

"You know, I love you," Rogue said after Natsu left.

I smiled. "I know. I love you too," I replied as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. We walked back to the bar where Sting and Izzy were watching us.

"Kya! You two are so cute~! You guys sure know how to brighten up a mood!" Izzy squealed in her fan-girling state.

"I still don't get it! How did Rogue get a girlfriend before I did?" Sting asked in frustration.

"Maybe because you're annoying, cocky, and you have no manners," Rogue responded, which made us giggle.

"Say that again bastard!" Sting growled at Rogue. _Well it is true, to be honest._

"What did you call me flashlight?!" Rogue growled back at Sting. _Ugh, not again!_ Before I knew it they started fighting… again. I sighed._ It's good to know we have more than one bickering duo._

"Who do you think is going to win the fight?" Izzy asked me. _Hm, by the looks of it both of them aren't, considering they keep throwing the same attacks at each other, but I should at least have some faith in my boyfriend._

"I think Rogue will win."

"You're just saying that because he is your boyfriend, how cute~! But I think Sting will win, just look at those abs…" Izzy started drooling._ Is she saying that Rogue doesn't have any abs!?_

"Excuse me, but Rogue is way more muscular than Sting," I snapped back, which also snapped Izzy back into reality. She quickly wiped the drool off her face.

"No! Sting is more muscular, have you even seen Rogue shirtless?" _Trust me, I have seen him shirtless way longer than I ever expected to._ I suddenly remembered Rogue teasing me, exposing his perfectly tones abs. I mentally slapped myself for having those thoughts.

"Yes, I have and he is way muscular than Sting!"

"I doubt that you've seen him shirtless! Does he even take off his shirt? Last time I checked his whole outfit covers his whole body!"

"At least he wears a shirt unlike Sting, who decides to call himself the 'holy white dragon slayer' when he is exposing way more of his upper body then a normal guy should!"

"Bitch, take that back!"_Did she just call me a bitch? hell no she's the bitch!_

"Make me! What I said was true, bitch!" I shouted at her, emitting my own deadly aura. She screeched and pounced on top of me, causing me to fall off my chair and fall on my back. "You're going down, bitch." I growled, standing up, as we practically started one of those girl-fights. Suddenly, the doors bursted open revealing Erza, which she must have been back from a mission.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?! I COULD HEAR YOU ALL FIGHTING A MILE AWAY!" Erza shouted. I gulped nervously. I'm. So. Dead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello~ Here is Chapter 32~ Did you guys like it? I don't know why, but I felt like adding a bitch fight between Izzy and Lucy xD I felt like Lucy needed to defend Rogue's sexiness and Izzy had to defend Sting's sexiness. *starts drooling* You know when your life is complete once you see a shirtless Sting and Rogue! ;)<strong>_

_**I apologize for the tons of mistakes I most likely made. I also apologize for not uploading yesterday! I had 3 projects to do and I was up until 3:00 A.M (For me) I'm so tired right now I kind of fell asleep while typing this chapter and my head hit my keyboard... Oops xD I definitely will not be uploading tomorrow and Friday, because tomorrow I need to study my ass off. Since it's Halloween my teachers decided to ruin it by giving me tests and quizzes. I literally have 3 tests and 2 quizzes I need to study for, and Friday is Halloween. Don't judge i'm 15 and I still go trick -or- treating with my friends xD I mean c'mon you're never too old to wear cute costumes and get free candy! :3**_

_**Thank you all soooooo much for those reviews! I had so many :D I ready every single one of them, but I will not be replying to them because i'm too lazy too! xD But thank you all sooo much for reviewing and making my day! They we're all soooo funny and I love how you guys used my hashtags ;) You guys are the best haha! Also thank you so much for following, favoriting, and viewing my story! I love you guys too! :3 *hugs you all* You guys are the best! I seriously would not be continuing this story without you guys, and I can't thank you enough for supporting me and helping me! Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter~ R&R F&F Please~ :)**_

_**Yasss, I'm so happy i'm not the only one that hates Yukino! :D I don't mind her being shipped with Sting, but I do when she is shipped with (not saying his name so that I don't curse the name of RoLu xD) Lmfao, 13darksoulsand1madhater's review was hilarious, I could not stop laughing! xD That is exactly what I do when I see that ship name! Seriously that review made me laugh so hard, thank you for that. Also, thank you for anyone who agreed with me it also made my days. Lmao, you guys are so funny I just love you guys! :D**_

_**I haz another question. Do you think Rogue looks better with a ponytail? Please let me know in the reviews!**_

_**To be honest I like him better with a pontytail! :3 I wish I could see what Rogue actually looks like with his hair down in his normal way, but every fucking episode Rogue looks different! :/ Does anyone else notice that? Like what the fuck is so hard about animating him?! They can animate all the other characters just fine! Even though he looks different in every in episode, they do a really good job on making him so fucking hot and sexy *faints of a nose bleed***_


	33. Chapter 33

_***4 Months Later*At the Guild*3rd Person P.O.V ***_

4 Months had passed. A lot has happened in the 4 Months. Almost every week Lucy, Rogue, Sting, Izzy, Lector, and Frosch went on a mission. Rogue and Lucy had gotten a lot closer with each other. After every mission Rogue would take Lucy out on a date. As always the fan-girling duo (Izzy and Mira) just had to watch, which resulted in them squealing and fan-girling for hours. Sting and Izzy started dating a month ago, which resulted in a squealing Mira and a smirking Rogue and Lucy, because the couple planned it all out on how to get them to start dating.

Even Erza, Cana, and Levy have become a part of the fan-girling club between Mira and Izzy. Erza is always talking about Rogue and Lucy getting married these days and her having to plan the wedding. She started a plan on their wedding, but Lucy and Rogue always deny her ideas. From the fact they've only been dating for 4 months and since Rogue being quite shy, he doesn't really know how to propose in a romantic-like manner.

Cana on the other hand tries to get Lucy to get her fortune, getting details on when she'll get married. Lucy always refuses to take a card when Cana offers. Cana tried to get Rogue to pick a card from her deck, but just like Lucy, he refuses. Even Levy talks about Rogue and Lucy getting married and having kids. Lucy always teases Levy about her getting married and having kids with Gajeel. Levy always denies it, from the fact he's just as dense as Natsu.

However, Gray has kept an eye out for Lucy and Rogue here and there, because of his brotherly side towards Lucy. He actually became quite good friends with Rogue along with most of the males in Fairy Tail. In those four months, Sting and Rogue finally realized that they made a good choice. Although, their choice in joining a guild was just a random pop up in the mind, they thank the skies for their decision.

For the past month Rogue and Lucy decided it was time they bought their own house. Lucy was a little skeptical about the idea because she loves her apartment, but if she wanted to live with Rogue and his little exceed, she would have to move out. Sting and Izzy are also saving up to live in their own house, but unfortunately their dream houses between them all cost a lot in which has resulted them going on missions every week for the past month.

The heat wave Magnolia has been having wasn't helping either. Almost everyone was out on a mission to get out of the melting heat. Even Natsu was dying of heat and decided to go on a mission with Lisanna. Occasionally, Natsu would go on missions with Lucy, if Rogue approved of it. Actually, it was pretty rare, but Natsu treated Lucy the same as he always did before the whole 'heart break' thing.

Currently, the team that consists of Lucy, Izzy, Rogue, Sting, Frosch, and Lector are at the bar. Lucy enjoying her usual strawberry milkshake. Even though, Rogue took a few sips when she wasn't looking. Izzy talking with Mira and Sting. Frosch and Lector talking with Lucy and Rogue about the past missions they all went on. It is a great day for them-Well it was, the heat has been killing them and as said, everyone is practically gone to get out of the heat.

_***Rogue's P.O.V***_

"Guys, it's so hot! If I don't cool off I'm going to melt into a puddle!" Izzy complained._ Sheesh, everyone has been complaining for the past ten minutes, yet they aren't wearing an outfit that covers there whole body like I am. Especially, from the fact that a remainder of my outfit is black._

"Me too, I could really use a vacation at a beach right now," Lucy said, waving her hand and using it as a fan. She leaned her head down to take another sip of strawberry milkshake which was almost finished, thanks to me.

Sting snapped his fingers."That's actually not a bad idea. I wouldn't mind going to the beach for a short and little vacation," Sting admitted. _Actually, he's right for once, I wouldn't mind going on a vacation. I don't think we've ever been on one. We kind of deserve it because we've been going on missions and haven't even had one break._

"I wasn't being serious, but I don't mind either. I haven't been to a beach in so long! We should go, right Rogue?" Lucy asked me with a smile.

"Yeah we should definitely go. What about you Frosch?" _ I'm sure Frosch would love the beach._

"Fro thinks so, too!" _ Just as I thought._

"Alright then it's settled, we'll go to the beach!" Izzy squealed in joy. We all stood up getting ready to go to Lucy's apartment and start packing for our vacation we're all dying for, literally. We all walked out of the Guild and began the walk to Lucy's apartment.

_Maybe this vacation won't be so bad. We have been going on missions like crazy. After all, we're all saving up to buy a house so we don't have to stay in Lucy's apartment for the rest of our lives. I even got Lucy to start saving up her Jewels. Although, it took quite a while to persuade her that she has to move out of her apartment if we end up buying a house together and living with each other without Sting and Izzy. Now that I think about it, living without a fan-girl and an annoying bastard who I always fight with will be like heaven!_

"What beach are we going to, Rogue-kun?" Frosch asked pulling on my cape that was damp from the fact that I'm sweating like crazy. I shrugged and looked at Lucy for an answer.

"Oh, we're going to the beach that I trained at before the GMG," Lucy explained. I suddenly thought of it, how Lucy was nearly killed by Minerva, and how Sting, Lector, Frosch, and I were kicked out of Sabertooth because of it.

I frowned, not from the fact we were kicked out of Sabertooth, but from how Lucy was seriously injured that day. _It was painful to watch her get tortured by her and I couldn't bare myself to watch, so I just closed my eyes not wanting to watch. I remember how Sting, Rufus, and Orga laughed at her. My frown grew bigger. Most of all, I didn't even help her._

_Lucy became a big part in my life and without her, who knows where I would be right now. She somehow managed to get me to fall in love with her, which is a hard thing to do. I never expected to fall in love, ever. She fixed the crack in my heart that was created years ago. Which I'm surprised that could actually happen. I never expected to fall in love with Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit Mage or even join Fairy Tail. I never expected for any of this to happen..._

I felt something small wrap around my hand and I quickly shot my head up to see what it was. I realized that I was staring at the ground with a frown formed on my face. Not only that, but I was deep in thought. "Is something wrong, Rogue?" Lucy asked me with a worried tone while holding my hand and squeezing it a little bit.

"Nope, sorry I just remembered something in my past." I flashed her a smile. She blushed a little bit. _I love how I can make her blush just by smiling, not only that but when her cheeks turn a cute rosy pink I can't help, but just continue smiling from her cuteness._

"Good, when we're on this vacation there is two rules, mister," Lucy said in a demanding tone. _Oh, this should be good._ "Rule #1 No frowning or being sad at all. Rule #2 have a good time, and we're going to have time ALONE!" Lucy explained giving Sting and Izzy a death glare._ Knowing those two we never have a romantic moment, maybe this vacation would help._

"Yeah, Yeah," I replied nonchalantly._ I seriously think those rules apply to everyday…_

After Sting and Izzy being lectured on not ruining this vacation for us, we reached her apartment and walked inside. As usual we walked in and packed our bags. I kind of whined a bit. It's not that I don't want to go on this vacation, I have to change my outfit and I hate changing my outfit. I suddenly thought of the fact we're going to a beach, which means Lucy is going to wear a bikini. I felt a nosebleed coming. _Stop thinking about it Rogue…_

"Fro, give that back to me!" Lucy shouted as she started chasing my exceed around her apartment. I blinked a few times and noticed that he was carrying her bikini top in the air._ At least it isn't her bra._ I quickly grabbed Frosch and stopped him. "Thanks, Rogue," Lucy thanked me as she grabbed her bikini top from Frosch's hand.

"You don't have to thank me anymore, how many times have I done this?" I asked as I set Frosch down. Lucy just nodded and rolled her eyes as she walked back into her room to finish packing. I plopped down on the couch waiting for everyone to finish. Unlike everyone I'm quick when it comes to packing.

"Seriously Frosch, how many times does Rogue have to tell you not to do that?" Sting also asked as he plopped down next to me, which I assume he finished packing. "Tch, girls always take the longest to pack," Sting added.

"Lucy doesn't take that long, unlike your girlfriend."

"Hey! Izzy doesn't take that long pack! At least she doesn't have her bras and panties stolen from a cat." _Is he insulting Lucy and Frosch?!_

"At least my girlfriend doesn't fan-girl over the littlest things Lucy and I do together." I heard Sting growl a bit. "What, are you mad?" I copied his annoying smirk.

"Bastard!" Sting growled again, and was about to punch me.

"Seriously guys! Everyday they're always fighting like children!" Lucy shouted, exasperatedly. I sweat dropped._ Did she not hear Sting insult her?_

"Tell me about it, but it was so cute when Rogue defended you!~" Izzy fan-girled. _Did Izzy not hear me practically insult her?_ I sighed and stood up.

"Whatever let's just go, before Sting starts another fight," I said which got everyone to get to their senses. We walked to the train although I really didn't want to go on a train for the thousandth time this month. I have to admit though; Lucy really does help me through the train ride.

_***Time Skip at the end of the train ride* (A/N: Sorry too lazy to write the train ride xD)**_

"Yes, we're finally here! Beach, here I come!" Izzy screamed in excitement. _I hope she knows we still have to check into the hotel._

"Easy there tiger, we need to get rooms in the hotel and change," Lucy explained. We all nodded and walked to the hotel, which was a short walk considering the hotel is about 5 minutes away. It's a nice tall hotel that has a short walk to the beach, you could take 10 steps and you'll be on the beach.

We entered the hotel and stood in front of the receptionist, which he wasn't paying any attention and was just reading a magazine. I read the magazine carefully from my view. My eyes widened, it wasn't just a magazine it's the 'Weekly Sorcerer'. Not only was he reading it, he was looking at a picture of Lucy in a bikini. I was seconds away from kicking his ass.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he placed his magazine down. My eyes widened again. _This isn't just any receptionist it's…_ "My beautiful cherry blossom! You're back; I knew I would see you again. Aren't we meant to be?!" Shin yelled as he took her hand and kissed it.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I growled._ He's not even in his usual attire; he's just in swimming orange swimming trunks, and exposing his upper body! Is he trying to flirt with girls, well there is no way he's flirting with my girlfriend again!_

"Oh, about that…" He rubbed the back of his head. "Well I kind of quit that job, I felt like it wasn't for me," He winked at Lucy._ This bastard, I swear he is stalking us._

"So sitting around and staring at picture of my girlfriend in a bikini is?!" I asked in a deadly tone. _If he wants to die he better stop flirting with my girlfriend and staring at pictures of her._

"I see he's still your boyfriend, such a shame. Do you want the magazine? She is your girlfriend after all," He smirked as he slid the magazine, I peeked down. _Not because I wanted too…_ I felt the blood rushing through my nose._ God, why does she have to be in a very small bikini and pose that way?_

"Stop looking at that! You guys are such perverts!" She screeched as she snatched the magazine away. I quickly took a tissue and held it under my nose. _It's not my fault he placed right in front of my face! Then I again I could have just looked away or closed the magazine…_ "Can we just have two rooms please?" Lucy asked with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Anything for you, my beautiful blossom!" He winked at her again as he rolled his chair over to the back wall and took out two keys. She reached her hand out and took the two keys from his hand.

"Thanks, we'll be going now."

"Goodbye, my blueberry muffin, I'll see you soon. Maybe we can go to the beach together and I can see you in a bikini!" He yelled as Lucy increased her pace to the hotel room.

Once we reached the two hotel rooms that were across from each other we parted, but we knew it would only be until we're done changing. I walked into the room with Lucy and Frosch, and shut the door. I have a feeling Shin will be intruding us soon. We both placed our bags on the king sized bed. I blushed slightly._ I didn't think we were going to share a bed, but I don't really care we always sleep together at her apartment._

"I'm going to change first, make sure Frosch stays out of my bag," She demanded as she rummaged through her bag for her bikini and walked into the bathroom. I sighed and looked at Frosch. He's standing on the balcony looking at the view. I smiled a bit and walked over to Frosch.

"What are you looking at, Frosch?"

"Frosch is excited for the beach!" Frosch jumped up and down in excitement. I chuckled a bit; I think this will be his very first time._ I'll have to make sure that he'll enjoy it._

"Are you going to go swimming?"

"Nah, Fro wants to build a sandcastle for Lucy-san and Rogue-kun!"

I chuckled. "Alright, but if you get too hot, then come go into the water, I don't want you to over-heat."

"Ok, Rogue-kun! Maybe, we can live in the sand castle!"

I chuckled again,"Sure, whatever you say Frosch."

"Yay! We're going to live in a sandcastle!~" Frosch squealed in excitement, and started jumping up and down again.

I heard the bathroom door open and I turned around to make sure Lucy was done. "Alright, I'm done. Your turn Rogue." Lucy walked out of the bathroom and shoved her outfit into her bag that lays on the king sized bed. Luckily, she's wearing a cover up, so I can't see her bikini. _Which I'm actually happy for, I won't have to get a nosebleed sooner then I thought_. Her cover up is a light blue dress that stops at her mid-thigh with two pockets on the side of her dress. She has her hair done in a high pony tail with sunglasses on top of her head.

I nodded and walked over to my bag. I grabbed my swim shorts and a white button up shirt, that I really don't want to wear, but Lucy made me take it. I quickly changed into my black swimming shorts with dark red stripes on it. I looked down at my white button-up shirt. I put it on and I really didn't feel like buttoning up the white shirt, so I let it expose a good portion of my upper body. I walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Lucy was putting on sunscreen.

"Oh Rogue, could help put sunscreen on my back, Fro is afraid of the sunscreen. He thinks it bird poop…" Lucy sweat dropped. It took me a few seconds to realize that she took her cover up off. Revealing her in a pink frilly bikini that looks about 10 sizes too short.

"Lucy-san, stop! You're bathing in bird poop!" My exceed cried out. I sighed. I quickly grabbed a tissue and held it under my nose knowing that the nosebleed is about to come.

"Frosch, it's not bird poop. It's sunscreen," I tried to reassure him.

"NO ROGUE-KUN, DON'T BATHE IN THE BIRD POOP, TOO!" Frosch wailed.

I face palmed myself. "Here, make sure to put it on my back well. I don't want to get sun burned. You should also put on some sunscreen," Lucy suggested as she handed me the sunscreen and turned around waiting for me to apply the sunscreen on her back.

I squirted a little bit out onto my hand. I was about to start applying the sunscreen onto her back, but I suddenly started blushing. I shook my head and slowly placed my hand on her back rubbing the sunscreen on her back. She shivered a bit.

"It's so cold," She said as she shivered again. I finished rubbing the sunscreen all over her back and made sure not to miss a spot-knowing her she would kill me if she got burnt on her back because of me. "Thanks, do you want me to do your back too?"

"I don't tan, nor do I burn. I don't think I need any sunscreen."

"Alright, but if you get sunburned, don't come complaining to me."

"ROGUE-KUN, WHY WOULD YOU PUT BIRD POOP ON LUCY'S BACK AND ON YOUR HAND!" Frosch yelled as he covered his eyes. I sighed. _How many times do I have to tell him that it's not bird poop…_

"Frosch, it's not bird poop. Trust me, Lucy would not be using it," I tried to comfort my exceed. He removed his paws from his round eyes and nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want any sunscreen? I'll just put it in my bag just in case." She shoved the sunscreen in her beach bag. "Do you want me to put your hair up?" She asked as she took out a hair tie from her bag.

_"_Sure." I_'ll admit it; I do like it when she puts my hair in a pony tail._

"Okay, sit on the bed." I obligated and sat on the bed. She crawled onto the bed and stopped when she was behind me. I felt her hands run through my hair and started to bunch it up towards the end of it. When she finished tying it, she got off the bed and stood in front of me. Lucy examined my hair making sure she did it right.

"Okay, I'm done," She smiled a bit. I felt the nose bleed coming. I quickly grabbed a tissue and held it under my nose. _Did she have to stand in front of me and bend down?_ She gave me a confused and then noticed what she had done. She quickly threw on her cover up.

I wiped my nose a couple of times. knocks were heard on our door. "Guys, we're ready!" Sting shouted which came out kind of muffled. Lucy picked up her beach bag and draped it over her shoulder. I quickly threw out my bloody tissues and walked out of the hotel room along with Lucy and Frosch.

When we started walking out of the Hotel we were interrupted, "YOOHOO~! Lucy my dear, you look beautiful!" Shin shouted from the counter. I quickly draped my arm over Lucy's shoulder and hurriedly walked out of the hotel.

"Jeeze, Lucy do you know that guy?" Sting asked, looking back at the hotel.

"Unfortunately, remember that time when Mira tricked us on going on a mission 'from Master'?" Lucy asked. Sting and Izzy nodded. "Yeah, well he was the butler to the castle and kept flirting with me," Lucy added. I gritted my teeth._ God damn bastard thinks he can just flirt with my girlfriend._

"Aw~ Look at your boyfriend, Lucy! He's getting all angry~ which means he's jealous~" Izzy sang._ Hell no, I'm not jealous, it's just that Lucy is my girlfriend and I don't like her being around other men besides the ones in our guild because all of them are taken. Actually, I don't like her being around any men._

We reached the beach, which was literally 10 steps. "Alright well Izzy and I are going to leave you two alone. We know how much you guys want to have some time alone," Sting said as he wrapped his arm around Izzy's waist and walked to the other side of the beach.

"I wouldn't mind them being with us, but I guess that works," Lucy said while shrugging. We set up the towels and the beach umbrella. "You sure you don't want any sunscreen before we go into the water?" Lucy asked as she placed her beach bag down. I shook my head. I took off my white button up shirt and placed it on the chair.

Frosch hopped onto the chair that I placed my shirt on. "You don't want to come into the water with us, Frosch?" I asked Frosch

He shook his head. "Fro wants to build a sand castle!" My exceed grabbed a bucket and a shovel out of Lucy's beach bag. "Fro is going to make you and Lucy-san a sandcastle!" He hopped off the chair and started digging a hole._ I can't wait to see the sand castle. Fro can build a sandcastle with ease._

I looked at Lucy as she took off her cover up. I almost had a nosebleed again as I watched her take off her cover up. "Ok, you ready to finally cool off?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah let's go I'm seriously dying of heat right now!" I grabbed her hand and ran into the water.

"EEK! Rogue, it's so cold!" She shivered and crossed her arms when we ran into the water. We're about waist level in the water right now.

"I thought you wanted to cool off?" I asked her with a smirk.

She uncrossed her arms and splashed me. "Don't mock me!" She yelled at me and continued splashing me. _  
><em>

"Don't splash me!" I yelled at her as I ran over to her and picked her up bridal style. "I'll throw you, and you will go under the water," I said with determination.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"OK. OK. I won't splash you anymore! Just put me down it's even colder when I'm out of the water," She shivered and squirmed trying to get out of my hold, but it made me lose balance and I fell bringing Lucy down with me. We quickly popped up from the water. "SO COLD!" She yelled as she wrapped her arms around me trying to warm her up.

"So you hug me?" I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Well, you're much warmer than I am." _So she thinks I'm warm…_ "Don't be getting any thoughts, now," She said as if she read my mind.

"Are you just going to keep hugging me or do you want to actually swim and cool off?"

"I want to swim and cool off, but the water is so cold. Just give me a second," She said as I felt her shiver again._ By the time she gets used to the water it'll be night time…_ I picked her up again, but this time I placed her over my shoulder. "R-Rogue what are you doing?!"

"By the time you get used to the water, it'll be an hour from now," I started walking further into the water.

"Ugh, fine put me down. I'll suck it up." I placed her down with my hands still around her waist so that she doesn't run off. We're about shoulder length now. "COLD!" She shrieked while jumping on top of me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So much for sucking it up…" I muttered.

For a few minutes she stayed like that. "It's not my fault it's so cold!" She replied as she hopped off of me. _I'm guessing she is used it now. _"How are you not cold? You're not wearing any shirt or anything." I shrugged. _I could go through worse…_

"Let's just cool off and take this time to enjoy the time we actually have together alone. Well, with other people we don't know that is also swimming, but we could just ignore them," I joked which made Lucy giggle a little bit.

"Yeah, I guess it would be fun to actually have some time where I'm not interrupted, especially with a very handsome guy," She said seductively, as she walked closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh, really? Tell me more about this handsome man." _I know she meant me, but I really wanted to see what else she says._

"Where do I even start? Well, he's very strong and muscular."

"Really?" I asked as if I was surprised.

"He has crimson eyes that you get lost in," She looked at me straight in the eyes.

I hummed in response, letting her know that I want her to continue. "He also has black messy hair that is very soft and I find it quite amazing at how soft it is." She pointed out. I chuckled a bit. "Did I also mention that he's a very good kisser?" She asked me.

"Is that so?" I asked with a smirk and closing the gap between us. Right when we started kissing we were interrupted.

"LUCY MY CHERRY BLOSSOM, I'M HERE!" Shin shouted as he came running over to us. We pulled away and turned our heads towards Shin watching him struggle to reach us. "I came here on my break, just for you my blueberry plum muffin!" He said excitedly once he made his way over to us. I sighed. _Every time we have a moment!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is Chapter 33~ Huehuehue, I felt like making Lucy describe how perfect Rogue is *starts drooling* I don't know why, but I needed Shin to come back, because I really love making a jealous Rogue! :p<em>**

**_I apologize for the tons of mistakes I most likely made xD I also apologize for not uploading for the past three days so to make it up to you guys I made this chapter super long! :D I also decided that I will be ending this story at 42 chapters! Awww, it's ending soon! ;-; Once again I apologize for the mistakes and not uploading for a while._****_Even though I said I wasn't going to be uploading on Halloween and the day before that. _**

**_Oh I forgot to mention. Oh my gosh, so I went trick -or- treating with my friends and when people leave the bowl of candy out I take a hand full of candy xD So This person had a full bowl of candy and my friends and I took like 5 hand fulls of candy and my friend was like "Shit, guys everyone be quit we took so much candy!" So we started to run and guess what I did..._**

**_I trip over a chair and make a huge noise, not only did I trip over a chair, but I made the chair fall down their steps xD I swear chairs hate me, lmao x3_**

**_Thank you all soooooooooooooooo much for reviewing, following, and favoriting even when I didn't post! You all made my day so much and I just love you guys sooooo much! You seriously made my day and you guys are sooooo funny. Oh my gosh you guys crack me up, you're all so funny and you always make me smile every time you guys review! :) Also every time I get a new follower and favoriter you guys make my day, so thank you so much for the support you've all been giving me! I Love you guys sooooooooooo much *Hugs you all* Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter~ R&R F&F Please~ :)_**

**_Did everyone see the latest episode? LIKE WTF YUKINO GETS TO BE FUCKING BADASS?! Oh my gosh the latest episode made me hate Yukino even more! Is anyone else pissed that Yukino gets to be so fucking good at fighting? but in the GMG she couldn't even take a hit from Kagura! Please let me know in the reviews if I wasn't the only one pissed at the fact Yukino gets to be so fucking good at fighting! I beg of you, I seriously hope i'm not the only one, because I feel like a bitch saying this, but... I fucking hate her xD_**

**_You all know my reasons why I hate her, i'm sorry if you guys like her and I just said that "I fucking hate her" but it's just my opinion that I am putting out there, which I hope i'm not the only that feels that way xD So, please let me know in the reviews if you also feel the same way xD I just want to make sure I'm not the only one, because I seriously hope i'm not *panics*_**


	34. Chapter 34

_***Rogue's P.O.V***_

"Not to be rude, but could you go away please?" Lucy asked irritably. _Seriously Lucy and I were having a moment and he just had to come! It's as if every time we're alone someone has to ruin the moment!_

"Oh~ my cherry blossom! It's impossible to stay away from you… We're connected, I feel it," He whispered the last part to Lucy. _This fucking bastard is insane if he thinks he has a connection with MY Lucy!_

"Connection, my ass. Stay away from my girlfriend!" I shouted in a menacing voice and wrapped my arms around Lucy, protectively. _All I ask for is one moment with Just Lucy and I alone, no else that can interrupt, but can that happen? No…_

" Aw, don't be like that! I just wanted to come and visit my beautiful cherry blossom, especially when she's in a bikini," He started drooling. I held Lucy tighter. _This pervert how dare he come to visit Lucy when she's in a bikini!_

"You should be going back to work, you perverted bastard!" I growled at him. He snapped back into reality and wiped the drool pooling from his mouth. He growled also and gave me a death glare.

"Oh, don't act as if you don't drool over your gorgeous girlfriend! When I gave you that magazine your nose was practically a fountain and when your girlfriend took it away I saw you secretly steal it from her bag!" He yelled at me. _This bastard is such a stalker! First he flirts with my girlfriend and then he lies about me taking the magazine! Although he didn't lie, I may or may not have stolen it back, but Lucy doesn't need to know that…_

"Bastard…" I growled through my gritted teeth. I un-wrapped my arms from Lucy and was seconds away from punching this annoying bastard.

"Stop! My gosh you guys are like children. You two can continue acting like children; I'm going back to where Fro is. It's way better than having to deal with you two fighting." Lucy crossed her arms and walked out of the water. _It's Shin's fault! If he didn't have to ruin that moment Lucy wouldn't be pissed at me right now. I turned and looked at Shin._

"See what you did?! You made my girlfriend pissed at me now. You're going to pay bastard," I said, cracking my knuckles and getting ready to beat the shit out of this bastard.

"Bring. It. On." He said getting in a fighting stance. _I'll kick his ass!_

_***Lucy's P.O.V***_

"Immature boys, all I ask is for one normal vacation!" I muttered to myself as I got out of the water._ I already broke my first and second rule for this vacation!_ I walked towards where Rogue and I set up. I completely got lost in my thoughts and stepped on something that felt like a hill.

"WAAAAAAAAA! LUCY-SAN YOU STEPPED ON FRO'S SANDCASTLE THAT FRO WAS MAKING FOR YOU! WAAAAAA!" I looked down only to see Fro crying hysterically and hugging a shovel. _Oh shit what have I done!_

"Oh my gosh Fro I'm so sorry! I didn't watch where I was going" I tried to apologize, which made Fro cry even more. I sighed._ Why must this stuff happen to me?_

"LUCY-SAN YOU STEPPED ON FRO'S SAND CASTLE AND FRO WAS ALMOST DONE! HOW DARE YOU LUCY-SAN, YOU'RE A MEANIE! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Fro cried out and threw his shovel at me, which hit my cheek. _He just threw a shovel at me! Since when was he so violent?!_

"OW!" I shrieked and rubbed my check that had a little scratch on it. I knelt down and grabbed Fro into a hug. "I'm sorry Fro, I'll help you rebuild your sand castle you were making me," I said in a sweet tone and petting the back of his head a little bit. _As long as he doesn't throw another shovel at me…_

"Really! Fro will dig a hole and you get the bucket and fill it with sand!" Fro suddenly shouted in excitement as he picked up the shovel that he threw at my face before. I sighed. _Well at least I could try to enjoy this…_

I picked up my bucket and filled it with sand, Fro was still digging a super deep hole and I was waiting for him to finish for about 5 minutes. "Fro, I don't think you need to dig a hole," I pointed out. Fro stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN TO FRO, LUCY-SAN?!" Fro shouted as he threw his shovel at my face again and bursted out crying. _Fuck trying to enjoy this!_

"OW! STOP THROWING YOUR SHOVEL AT ME! I'M NOT BEING MEAN TO YOU, FRO! I'M JUST SAYING THAT YOU DON'T DIG A HOLE WHEN YOU'RE BUILDING A SAND CASTLE!" I yelled back at him, which made him cry even more and jump into the hole. "That's it, I'm so done with this vacation" I shook my head slightly as I walked over to my beach bag and packed everything up.

_So much for a 'fun vacation'!_ I glanced at the hole that Fro jumped before I walked back to the hotel. _Of course, he's still crying… _"LUCY-SAN IS A MEANIE TO FRO!" Fro shouted, noticing my glance. Next thing I knew he threw a hand full of sand at me and it landed on top of my head, sliding off my face. I groaned.

"I'm seriously, so done with this vacation," I muttered to myself as I began to walk back to the hotel and wiping the sand off my face.

"Lucy, wait up!" Someone shouted my name. I turned around and saw Izzy. _Isn't she supposed to be with Sting…?_

"What are you doing here? I thought you're supposed to be spending time with Sting," I asked as she caught up to me. She sighed. _I'm guessing it didn't go very well with her either…_

"Why don't you look at the group of girls over there," Izzy said in irritated tone and pointed to where the fan-girling mob was.

"Let me guess, Sting is showing off to all the girls in there?"

"Of course he is..."

"Well Rogue is too busy fighting with Shin."

"Figures…" Izzy murmered. _Well, at least I'm not the only one who is pissed._ "Why don't we at least enjoy vacation, y'know just us girls. Like a girls' night out!" she squealed._ Actually, that's not a bad idea._

"As long as it doesn't involve those idiots' over there." Izzy nodded. "Okay, let's go back to our rooms and change, then we can have our 'girls night out," I said in excitement.

"Yay~ Okay let's go!" Izzy squealed once again as we ran to our rooms. We both walked into our own hotel rooms. I placed my beach bag on my bed and walked into the bathroom. I changed into one of the outfits that I decided to bring. I looked in the mirror.

_Meh, it's actually really cute on me!_ I'm wearing a white sundress that stops at mid-thigh. It's a sweetheart neckline with two white straps that crosses where my chest area is. I slipped on white espadrilles that makes me about 5 inches taller. I took my hair out of my high ponytail, letting my hair drape all the way down to my waist.

"Lucy, I'm ready!" I heard Izzy shout, knocking on my door. I walked out of the bathroom and shoved my bikini into my beach bag. I walked over to the door and opened it. "Ready?" Izzy smiled.

"Yeah, let's go!" I closed my door and locked it. "Where are we going to anyways?" There isn't much around here other than a beach.

"Oh, I saw this really cool place when we got off the train. Just follow me," Izzy motioned as we started walking to the so called 'cool place'.

_***Rogue's P.O.V***_

"Giving up, bastard?" I asked with a smirk. _I think he's about to give up. If there is one thing you should know about me, it's that you should not flirt with **MY** Lucy._

"You're… Lucky… My…Break…Is…Over" He said between pants. "We'll continue this later, asshole," He added in a menacing tone and facial expression. He stomped away. I smirked._ Heh, he was going to lose anyways._ I walked out of the water and to where Frosch was. _I should probably apologize to Lucy…_

I suddenly felt something similar to hill and looked down."WAAAA! ROGUE-KUN, LUCY-SAN STEPPED ON MY SAND CASTLE AND THEN WAS BEING RUDE! THEN LUCY-SAN LEFT ME! WAAAAAAAAAA! AND NOW YOU STEP ON FRO'S NEW SAND CASTLE, WHYYYYYYY?" Frosch cried as he ran over to me and hugged my leg. _Obviously, Lucy was more than pissed at me and oh shit what have I done?!_

"Lucy was just mad, I'm sure she didn't mean it, Frosch and i'm sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going!" I reassured him. _I wonder where she went; she must be at the hotel._ "Let's go back to the hotel, I promise you can make your sand castle tomorrow. Right now I need to find Lucy," I worriedly said. Frosch continued to cry and held my led tighter as he wrapped around my leg. I sighed. I picked up my towel and walked back to the hotel with Frosch clung to my leg. When I entered it, I was greeted by a death glare from Shin, in which I smirked and looked away.

I opened the door to the hotel room, but Lucy wasn't there. Her beach bag is here, so I'm assuming that she did come back. _Where could she have possibly gone?_ Suddenly knocks were heard on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it, hoping for it to be Lucy. To my luck it was Sting. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Izzy," I asked.

"Oh yeah, I don't know where she went. I bet she's out somewhere, eh whatever," Sting smirked as he walked into the room. _The hell does he think he's doing? First off Izzy is going to be pissed; Second Lucy is going to kill me._

"How could you be so careless about your girlfriend? I'm literally having a heart attack right now!"

"Relax, she's obviously with Lucy. Her bag and Lucy's bag is here so they must have came back."

"Yeah, but is your girlfriend mad at you? I don't think so," I retorted.

"Most likely, but she can't go one day without being mad at someone," Sting said waving his hand frantically in the air and plopping down on the couch. _True… He's still an ass though._

"Well, I'll just wait for Lucy to come back. In the mean time I'm going to take a shower," I said as I grabbed my clothes from my bag. Frosch is still crying. I sighed. "Frosch, please stop crying. I promise that we'll make a new sand castle and it will not be destroyed or else I'll kill that person who destroys it I reassured my wailing exceed.

"Fro thinks so, too!" He said cheerfully. "Can Fro have a butterfly, too?!" Frosch asked in excitement.

I sighed. "Yes you can Fro. I'm going to take a shower so don't be running off anywhere," I scolded him. He nodded and started giggling, most likely from the fact that he was excited about having a butterfly…

_***Time Skip 5 hours later***_

_It's literally been about five hours and I have no idea where Lucy is! Why must I be the most worried one? Sting went to go look for Izzy and I yelled at him to look for Lucy too and he still isn't back! I paced back and forth around the room. Frosch is already asleep and I can't get any sleep._

"Just breath Rogue… Lucy is fine," I said to myself and did as I took a deep breath in and let it out. "My god, this isn't helping!" I was frustrated now. _I would never forgive myself if I let something bad happen to Lucy over a stupid fight between a perverted bastard that thinks he can have my Lucy!_

I suddenly heard a muffled sound through the door and what sounds like a key trying to unlock the door. "Agh, I hate windows… Why won't this key fit in the window?" I finally listened carefully to the owner of the voice. _It's Lucy's voice!_ I shook the thought of her saying something about a window and paced to the door. I quickly opened it. "Rogie! You saved me~ I couldn't get this stupid window to open! Oh, how I love my amazing, Rogie~!" Lucy drunkenly sang. _Oh dear god, she's drunk again… And of course she's calling me "Rogie."_

I sighed and wrapped my arm around her waist helping her walk into the room. "Seriously, what happened to never drinking booze again?" I mumbled as I placed her down on the bed. "Get some sleep, Lucy" I demanded.

"Rogie~! We're finally alone don't you want to have some time together~?" She crossed her legs and winked. I blushed from a thought. _Jeeze, don't think like that Rogue!_

"Lucy I'm being serious, take off your shoes and go to bed," I crossed my arms. She pouted and took off her shoes.

"Rogie~! I never get to have time with you, sexy beast~!" She said in a flirting tone. I blinked a couple of times. _Did she just call me a sexy beast? I blushed and I swear my whole face is red._

"W-W-Well, I'm going to bed and you are too, Lucy," I stated as I walked over to the light switch and turned off the light. It's not too dark considering the light from the moon is giving us a good amount of light. I tucked Lucy in, then Frosch, and then finally myself.

I felt Lucy snuggle into to me and mumble something, which I heard thanks to my good hearing. I blushed even more from the fact she called me sexy again. _Well, Lucy is not going to be happy in the morning._ With the thoughts of how she was going to react I finally shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around Lucy and held her close.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello~ Here is Chapter 34~ Did you guys like it? Alright, I completely apologize for not updating! I can explain... I got my Wisdom Teeth out (all four of them at once) I haven't been well and I wasn't up to working on my Fan Fiction. I hope you guys can forgive me! I know it's been a while, but hey, i'm 15 and in Highschool. I have a ton of shit to make up! Yeah fuck school... I was out for a week and it's been like hell for the past few days, so I had 0 time to update. Please forgive me guys!<strong>_

_**I apologize for the tons of mistakes I most likely made! I won't be updating frequently due to the fact I have so much work to make up. I actually typed this chapter up a while ago, but never had the time to upload it... Oops xD Good news! Starting next week i'll be updating everyday with longer chapters to make up for the days I have not been updating! :D**_

_**Thank you all sooooooooooooooooooooo much for those who reviews, followed, and favorited even when I was not updating! I love you all so much! You guys are the best and honestly it made my day knowing that you all support me even if I don't update like I usually do! *hugs you all tightly* :D Hopefully, I didn't lose some of you guys from the fact I haven't been updating lately! ;-; Please review~ R&R F&F Please~**_

_**I apologize in advance for this, but if you love Yukino I deeply advise you don't read what's below! xD Shit, I just made you even more curious. No, but seriously, dun read it! I dun want to make Yukino lovers sad! So, sorry if you love her and I've been a complete bitch by saying shit (that's true :#) about her! So yeah i'm going to warn you guys for now on x3**_

_**Okay, who saw the latest episodes?! This is bullshit Yukino has two other Celestial Keys?! My reaction: "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She literally said in an episode that she only has 3 keys... Bullshit just bullshit... She is bullshit... Whoever is making these fucked up episodes is bullshit... Fuck Yukino... Am I the only one who is pissed? because I sure am. Please let me know in the reviews! A lot of you have been siding with me and I love you all for that, so i'm going to keep bombarding you guys with questions every time I update! xD Yeah, so please let me know in the reviews!**_

_**Love you guys! Don't forget to expect a late updates, but still make sure to check because I might have the slightest time to update! :D**_


	35. Chapter 35

_***Lucy's P.O.V***_

I felt my eyes flutter open and a huge headache attack me. "Ow, damn it! I drank too much booze last night," I hissed in pain, reaching my hand up to my forehead and rubbing it to help ease the pain. I sat up, leaning my back against the headboard of my bed. _Wait, what am I doing in my Hotel room?_ I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. "It's two in the afternoon…" I groaned.

"You're up, and to the looks of it that hangover is kicking in," Rogue came out of the bathroom, most likely from the fact he took a shower since his hair looks damp.

"Thanks, captain obvious," I snapped back at him and rubbing my head faster.

He chuckled. "I thought you said you were never going to drink booze again, especially after the incident a long time ago," He stated as he walked over to his bag and started rummaging through it.

"I did! But I kind of… got carried away?"

_Ok, that sounded more like a question… Good going Lucy._ "And it's not like I said anything like the last time I was drunk," I added. He turned his head towards my direction and smirked.

"Really? Last night you called me Rogie again."

"So? Actually, it's a cute nickname and I should call you that more," I defended myself and crossed my arms.

"Please don't, it's not the only thing you called me last night," He turned his attention back to the bag, a light blush painted on his cheeks. _Now I'm curious as to what I said last night…_

"Ugh, seriously, this headache is going to be the death of me," I groaned in pain.

"Here this should help. I brought this just in case, good thing I brought these pills," Rogue said as he walked over to me with the pills I took last time I had a hangover. I quickly took the pills and swallowed them.

"Thanks. Um, would you mind telling me what I did last night?"

"I don't think you want to know what you said last night," he averted his gaze, the blush appearing again.

"Please! You're making me all the more curious." _I must have said some pretty weird stuff, since he's acting like this…_

"Fine, but you're going to flip out. You sure you want to know?" He asked nervously, his face turning red within every second.

"Yeah," I bluntly replied.

"Alright," He sighed. "Well, at first I was worried sick about you and I heard a noise, which was you trying to get in the room, but you couldn't from the fact you thought the door was a window and you weren't turning the key…" He paused. _Oh how, I want to face palm myself right now…_

"Go on," I gestured him to continue.

"After that you called me Rogie again, when I helped you to the bed and told you to sleep, you started flirting with me and then… you um called me something…" His face turned beat red.

"What did I say?!" I asked nervously._ I seriously hope I didn't call him sexy again!_

"Well," He cleared his throat. "You called me a sexy beast and sexy," His response was terse.

"Ugh, Not again!" I groaned and face palmed my forehead. _How could I possibly call him sexy…? Again!_ "Every time I'm drunk, I call you sexy! Seriously, I thought this time I wouldn't call you sexy!"

Rogue looked as if he was trying not to be hurt from my complaint. "Not that you aren't sexy! It's just that…" I trailed off at the end. _Ok, he is the epitome of not sexy! Good going, Lucy, offend him again!_

"What? that I'm not sexy?" He crossed his arms. _Damn it, why must he always put me in these situations?!_

"Can we not talk about this? Let's just pretend yesterday never happened and enjoy this vacation," I tried to change the subject.

"Rogue-kun! Can Fro get his butterfly now? OH! And make Fro's sand castle," Fro asked excitedly, emerging from the pile of pillows on the floor next to the corner of the bed.

"Sure Frosch, that's if Lucy is up to it," He responded, walking over to the pile of pillows and placing them on the bed. _Why was Fro in a pile of pillows anyways…? Actually, I don't want to know._

"Yeah, I'm up to it, but don't you go starting any fights with Shin or anyone," I admonished Rogue.

"I won't, sorry about that yesterday…" He rubbed the back of his head and grabbed his swimming trunks from his bag.

"I'll forgive you this time, but only if you promise that we can have some time alone and without anyone interrupting us."

"I promise I won't start any fights."

"Good, boy," My words were tantalizing to him.

"I'm not a dog…" He mumbled as he walked into the bathroom, but paused when he was about to close the door. "Oh, and I heard tonight that there are fireworks at the beach. If you want we can go," Rogue added.

"Sure," I nodded. He smiled and closed the door. I hope he meant just us… I turned my attention towards Fro. "Are you excited to go back to the beach and make your sandcastle, Fro?" I asked the little exceed that was jumping up and down.

"Yeah, Fro can't wait to go to the beach and make Fro's sandcastle! And get his butterfly that Rogue promised," Fro put his paw in the air and smiled gleefully. _Oh my gosh, cute! I ran up to him and grabbed him into a bone crushing hug, in which he returned back._

"Aw~ You're so cute~! You're lucky that you are so damn cute," I squealed from his cuteness.

"Fro … thinks so…too!" he said, gasping for air. I giggled and set him down._ I swear he has made me lose my dignity over 1,000 times, but he is just the cutest! I can't stay mad at him!_

"You can go now," Rogue opened the bathroom door, revealing himself in black swimming trunks with dark red linings.

_***Rogue's P.O.V***_

Lucy walked into the bathroom to change. I glanced at the giggling Frosch next to me. I raised an eyebrow. I sat down on the corner of the bed, next to my exceed.

"What's so funny, Frosch?" I asked, tilting my head to the side a little. _It's probably because he's excited about getting a butterfly and building his sandcastle._

"Fro took Lucy-san's goggles!" He pulled out Lucy's pink-lacy bra. My eyes widened.

"Frosch, how many times do I have to tell you that those aren't goggles?!" I yelled and grabbed the bra from him. _It has literally been 4 months and he still thinks that this is goggles!_

"Ok, I'm ready, Ro-"She paused and blinked a couple of times. "PERVERT!" Lucy shrieked and snatched her bra from my hand.

"I didn't take it, Frosch did!" I defended myself.

"Whatever you say… Pervert," she mumbled the last part. _Why must Frosch always get me into these situations?_

"I'm not a pervert…" I muttered. _I almost had a nose bleed again, realizing what I had done…_

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go to the beach," Lucy grabbed her beach bag and draped it over her shoulder. I stood up and Frosch jumped off the bed. We walked out of the hotel room and were about to leave when we heard shouting and what sounded like things being thrown around the room.

I listened carefully,"Sting you bastard! Gimme my booze back!" The voice came from Izzy.

"No! You've been drinking booze for the past 10 hours!" This voice came from Sting. A sudden crash echoed through their room. "What the hell?! Stop throwing vases at me, you're going to kill me!"

"Good! Die in a hole; you booze, stealing, bastard!"

"What are they saying?" Lucy interrupted. I instantly noticed that I was occasionally chuckling, which Lucy probably figured out that I was listening to them. Thanks to my hearing.

"Well, Izzy is still drunk…"

"Not a surprise," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"And Sting stole booze. Izzy tried to murder Sting with a vase and told him to die in a hole," I explained. Lucy covered her mouth trying to contain her laughing.

"Should we help them?" Lucy asked as she removed her hand from her mouth, her cheeks slightly red from the fact she was laughing.

I looked at their door. Shouts and echoes of stuff being thrown around were heard. "Nah," I said straightforwardly.

"Alright, let's go to the beach and pretend we heard nothing," Lucy said as we started our walk to the beach.

"YOOHOO~ GOODMORNING MY CHERRY BLOSSOM!" Shin shouted. I growled at him and placed my right hand on Lucy's shoulder, urging her to walk faster.

"Don't be starting anything now," Lucy opened the glass door, walking outside of the hotel.

"To my defense, I was trying to prevent future fights with him."

"Whatever you say," Lucy rolled her eyes.

_***Sting's P.O.V***_

"Sting-kun, I think you should give Izzy her booze back," Lector whispered._ Hell no, I'm staying behind this couch. It's bad enough that we're hiding from Izzy._

"STING! WHERE ARE YOU?~" Izzy sang in a she-devil voice.

I gulped. "Please don't find us…" I whispered aloud and crossed my fingers, praying that she wouldn't find us. Suddenly a huge vase aimed straight towards us. "AHHH! FUCK, SHE ALMOST KILLED ME!" I screamed like a girl.

"Found you…" She chuckled darkly. "Prepare… to… die… and-"A thud echoed throughout the room and small snores were evident.

"Sting-kun, it's ok to come out… Izzy passed out on the floor," Lector stated. I stood up from my hiding spot and walked over to the passed out Izzy in front of me. Lector poked her check a couple of times to make that the drunken she-devil haven't woken.

"That was a close one. I seriously thought I was going to die," I sighed. I picked up Izzy bridal-style and tucked her into bed. I examined the room. Broken vases scattered everywhere, tables flipped- in places they shouldn't be in. The amount of debris made me gag. Thanks to Izzy, she trashed our whole room.

"Sting-kun, should we clean up the mess?" Lector asked, kicking a fragment of a vase. _I'm not cleaning up this mess. Maybe Rogue and Lucy would want to clean up this mess… Nah, they're probably out somewhere._

"Too lazy, let's just watch TV. Well, that's if that she-devil didn't break it," I walked over to the TV and grabbed the remote. _The remote is fine, so that may be a good sign. I press the red power button and the TV turned on._

"Yes, she didn't break it!" Lector cheered. I dusted the debris off the couch and plopped down on it, flicking through the channels.

_***Rogue's P.O.V***_

"Lucy, you have thousands of dresses and outfits from all those missions we went on," I complained. _She does this to me all the time… But not this time. Nope. I won't give in. Simple as that…_

"Please! This outfit is so CUTE! Why won't you let me try it on?" Her words sounded morose. I looked at the outfit. _All in all, it would cost about 10,000 jewels. This store isn't meant to be cheap._

"First off, you would have to try it on and you're wearing a bikini. Second, do you seriously think money grows on trees? An outfit like that would cost a lot and we're saving up for that house we want," I crossed my arms, which made her pout.

"We only need 100,000 more jewels…"

"You're making it seem like it's very little."

"Well you're making it seem like a lot," She countered.

"Do you want the house, which you seemed to love or not?" I sounded kind of rude. _Although, I have every right to sound rude._

"I do, but you're being rude and obnoxious! Why can't I just buy it? We can easily get more than 100,000 jewels by going on a mission!" She yelled.

"You're the one who decided to start ruining the day by this stupid outfit! You want the outfit; fine… buy the stupid outfit. You've already ruined this day!" I shouted back at her. I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth, realizing what I had just said. "Lucy… I didn't mean it," My words were filled with remorse and shame.

"Why don't I make your day better… by leaving you alone then," Her voice cracked and her eyes watered.

I quickly grabbed her and forced her into a hug. "No, I didn't mean it I swear! I was just mad; I never mean those things when I'm mad. My day would be ruined without you," I tightened the embrace.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're lucky I love you," She said as she broke our embrace and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, well…" I blushed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Let's go to the beach and enjoy the day," Lucy said as she placed her hand in mine. We started walking, but Lucy stopped. "WAIT! WHERE IS FROSCH?!" Lucy shrieked looking all around. _We lost Frosch?!_

"Frosch… Lost… Gone…" I took deep breaths between each word. Lucy seemed to realize the state I am clearly in right now.

"No, listen. We're going to find Frosch and everything will be okay. Okay, Rogue?" Lucy stood in front of me, cupping my cheek and nodding her head at the last part. _Reassuring me won't help my panic attack I'm having now!_

"WE NEED TO FIND FROSCH!" I yelled as I tightened my grip on Lucy's hand and ran as fast as I could around the town.

"KYAAA!" Lucy kept shouting and stumbling, trying to keep up with me. _If she keeps yelling I'm never going to find Frosch!_

_***Where Frosch is*Normal P.O.V***_

"No! Come back butterfly!" The little exceed cried out towards the butterfly that flew to high up in the sky.

Little did he know that he came across a grassy field, Rogue and Lucy, nowhere to be found. It wasn't his fault after all, Frosch does love butterflies. He couldn't help, but chase after this one. Although, Rogue did promise him that he'd get his own butterfly.

He looked all around his surroundings. "Waaaaaa! Frosch is lost!" Tears pricked the corner if his round eyes. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. "Frosch will find Rogue-kun and Lucy-san!" And with that he began his search for the couple.

Wings sprouted from his back and flew up in the air. He spotted the city and flew towards the direction of the city. "Fro will find Rogue-kun and Lucy-san!" He cheered himself on. He searched for what felt like many hours and came across a yelping Lucy and a worried Rogue. "LUCY-SAN, ROGUE-KUN!" The exceed shouted flying down towards the direction of the couple.

"Rogue, look it's Fro!" Lucy tugged on Rogue's hand. Rogue shot his head towards the direct Lucy was pointing. The green exceed flew right in between the two giving them a hug with his small arms.

"Frosch, you gave Lucy and I a heart attack, don't ever do that again," Rogue returned the gesture, his exceed was giving. Seconds later they broke their hug. "I guess it's not too late to go to the beach now," Rogue rubbed the back of his head.

"It's currently four. When do the fireworks start?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side.

"They start at eight, but if we want a good spot we should start heading to the beach," Rogue answered, setting down his exceed, that is exhausted from flying around so much.

"Yeah, and Fro will make his sandcastle! Which Lucy-san and Rogue-kun ruined yesterday…"

"I said I was sorry!" Rogue and Lucy said in unison.

The three of them started walking to the beach, Lucy and Rogue holding hands… still. Rogue came across the store that Lucy wanted to buy the outfit she wanted. "Um… You guys go to the beach. I'll catch up with you guys," Rogue came to a stop.

"What? Why?" His girlfriend questioned.

"I have to… go to the bathroom…"

"But there is one at the beach… We're almost there," Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah… Well I can't… Go on you two," He motioned them to go.

"We can wait here until you're done," Lucy suggested.

"I'll be in there for a while, now go you two."

"Oh… Okay…" Lucy blinked a couple of times. "Why is he acting so weird all of a sudden?" Lucy asked Frosch for an answer as she walked to the beach with Fro.

"For a second there, I thought they'd never leave," Rogue muttered under his breath. I walked into the store that Lucy wanted to try on the outfit.

_***Lucy's P.O.V* (Sorry, I keep changing P.O.V'S frequently xD)**_

"Do you think this is a good spot Fro?"

"Yeah! Fro has room to build his sandcastle here," Fro happily chirped.

I set my beach bag down and Frosch immediately grabbed the shovel and bucket from my bag. I rolled my eyes. I set up our spot, making sure not to ruin Fro's sandcastle. I took a seat on the beach chair.

"Fro, what are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow at Fro. He drew a square in the sand with a small twig.

"Fro made a square so people will watch where they step!" He dropped the twig when he finished tracing the square in the sand. I giggled from his cuteness._ I'm worried about Rogue… Why was he acting like that?_ I closed my eyes, hoping to get a tan from this vacation.

"I'm back, sorry," A familiar voice woke me up.

"Huh? Oh, what time is it?" I rubbed my eyes awaking from a great nap. It took me a few seconds to comprehend everything. The sky is dark… wait what?

"I think you fell asleep," Rogue pointed out. "And it's almost eight," He added.

I blinked a few times. "I was asleep for, four hours!" I shrieked. _Wait, that's not important right now._ "Where were you anyways?" I asked, getting off my chair and stretching a little bit.

"I went to the bathroom…" He looked away, embarrassed.

"For almost four hours?"

"Oh, look the fireworks are starting!" He pointed to the people that were setting up for the firework show. I walked over to the beach blanket I set up, apparently four hours ago. I wiped the sand off of it and sat down. Rogue also sat down next to me.

"This is nice; we finally get to have some time alone…" I leaned my head on Rogue's shoulder.

"Yeah, hopefully it will stay like this," He leaned his head against mine. I closed my eyes and smiled. Suddenly the sound of a firework shot through the air, which startled me and I threw my arms around Rogue.

"Sorry… it scared me," I explained.

"That or you just wanted to hug me," He smirked. I pouted. _There he goes with the teasing again! He always does this to me. He says my reactions are 'cute'._

"I-I did n-not." I stammered. Another firework shot through the sky and diffused into fragments, which startled me again and I hugged Rogue tighter. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

We stayed in that position for a long time. I felt comfortable in his arms. "Oh, before I forget," Rogue mumbled to himself and grabbed something out of his bag. A long black box became evident as he pulled it out of his bag. "For you," He placed it on my lap and released his arms from around me.

"Wha? Rogue what is this?" I asked in awe.

"Open it," He demanded. I slowly lifted the covering of the box off. I slowly unwrapped the white tissue paper. My eyes widened. _He got me… the outfit I wanted…_

"Oh, my gosh! Rogue you... you bought me this?"

"I felt bad for what I said earlier and I wanted to make it up to you," He smiled.

"You didn't have to! I love you!" I shrieked and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you too," He chuckled and cupped my cheek. Slowly we leaned in and our lips touched, engaging us into a passionate kiss. Fireworks shot through the air. _This kiss is perfect. This moment is perfect…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is chapter 35~ Did you guys like it? I'm sos sorry for not uploading in soooooooooooo long! I've been really busy with school and everything! So I've decided That i'll be uploading once a week for now on! I'm sorry, it' just so hard to concentrate on school and my fan fiction! I'll upload every week on either Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. <em>**

**_I apologize for the tons of mistakes I made! I seriously suck at English... xD_**

**_Oh my goshhhhhh! I have 324 reviews! Thank you all so muchhhhh! you all just made my day and you are the best! Thank you so much for making my day, making me smile, putting me in a good mood, and I love you all for that! I can't ask for any better supporters! I also want to thank all my followers and favoriters! You guys are amazing too! I love you all so much and when I saw all the reviews, fallow, and favorites I've been getting, I fell off my chair! xD I love you all sooooooooooooooooooooo much! Especially people who take the time to read my strPlease review~ R&R F&F Please~_**

**_Expect updates once a week on either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday! :D I Love you all so much~!_**


	36. Chapter 36

_***Lucy's P.O.V***_

We pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly. The fireworks still shooting through the air. I leaned my head on Rogue's shoulder, like I did before. He also placed his head on mine, watching the fireworks.

"Thanks again for the present, Rogue," I gave him a peck on the cheek.

He chuckled. "You don't have to thank me, Lucy. You deserve it after what I said." He smiled at me, which caused me to blush. _Every time he smiles!_

"Ugh! Fro can't build his sandcastle with all the noise!" Frosch shouted and threw his shovel across the sand.

"Calm down Frosch, the fireworks will end soon," Rogue stood up and picked up the shovel Frosch threw. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on the ground, but it didn't feel like the ground. Instead, it felt like a hand._ Huh? I could have sworn Rogue got up…_

"O-Oh, my cherry blossom! Y-Y-You touched my hand! I'm never going to wash it again!" A deep voice shouted right next to me.

"AHHHHH! What the hell!?" My head shot straight to the voice next to me. "Shin! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Oh, my blueberry plum muffin! I heard there were fireworks and I went to go see them. But when I saw you…" He grinned. "In a bikini, I couldn't help, but come next to you," he added, and winked.

I shuddered. "Ok, could you quit with the tacky nicknames? And it was nice seeing you again… But I'm here with my boyfriend and I really just want to be alone with him, so… hurry along," I shooed him away.

"Are you talking about me?! I have never been so happy in my life! I've officially became your boyfriend!" Shin shouted, super loud.

"WOAH! I did not say that you're my boyfriend! I was talking about Rogue, now scurry along… Shoo-shoo," I shooed him away again. _Seriously, he needs to go before Rogue comes back and starts another fight with Shin._

"Why don't we kiss to make this moment better?" He asked, moving his face towards mine. _Why? Just why does this always happen to me? Is it bad if I started to have thoughts about drowning someone right now? _He closed his eyes, puckering his lips. His face moved closer, getting ready to kiss me.

"Alright, you've crossed the line," I said as I slapped him across the face. "I hope that smacked some sense into you!" I shouted at him and crossed my arms. _No pun intended…_

His eyes shot open and he placed his palm against his red cheek. The sound of footsteps across the sand became audible. "Sorry Lucy, I had to go help Frosch. What the hell happened?" Rogue blinked twice. Little did I know the position we're in. Clearly, with the red hand mark on his face and my hand still in the air, it was completely evident that I had smacked right across the face.

"M-My beautiful angel smacked me! I-I've N-Never felt so alive!" Shin shouted in awe.

"Why did you smack him, Lucy? Although, I'm perfectly fine with you smacking him…" Rogue muttered the last part.

"He tried to kiss me and I tried to shoo him away, but he wouldn't leave me alone!" I defended myself.

Rogue growled. "Bastard… You tried to kiss my girlfriend?" Rogue asked, in a menacing voice. "That was the biggest mistake of your life…" He growled again, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, I was! Until, she smacked me across the face, and I have no words for how happy I am right now!" Shin shouted, bringing his palm back to his reddened cheek. I sweat dropped. _Normally, people would pissed off if they were slapped… _

"Just breathe, Rogue… Restrain yourself from beating the living shit out of him…" Rogue mumbled to himself. _Uh, should I be scared?_

_***Sting's P.O.V***_

"Agh, I can barely hear the TV with all the fireworks!" I shouted and pressed the red power button on the remote.

"Couples… So cute…" A mumbled echoed through the room, followed by a small snore. I perked my head up, only to see Izzy laying flat on her stomach, her head turned to the side-with drool flowing from her mouth, her arms on either side of her, and her legs hanging off the side of the bed.

I rolled my eyes and swung my feet off the couch, nearly going to stand up, but I took a second to stretch my stiff back. Once, I stood up I examined Izzy. Of course, she's hogging the whole bed. "Sting-kun, should we go near Izzy? I'm afraid she'll wake and try to kill us again," Lector hid behind my leg.

"Well, if I'm sleeping in the same bed with her, I'm not letting her hog it all," I made my way over to the side of the bed. I grabbed her ankles and threw her legs onto the bed. Still, it wasn't enough room I was hoping for. So, I grasped her wrists and flung them onto her back. I found it amusing how she wasn't waking up. Then again, she most likely won't be waking up for many hours.

"I don't think this will be a good idea, Sting-kun."

"Hush, I know what I'm doing."

"Right, Sting-kun always knows best!"

I smirked at his response. I yawned and rubbed my eyes-taking note that it's time to get some rest after nearly dying many times today. I tucked myself in, praying that Izzy won't be burden when I sleep. Not only that, but when she gets her hangover tomorrow, I would not want to be a part of that dilemma. "Lucy and Rogue… Ha… So cute," Izzy murmured as she flung her arms back into the position before. But this time her arms landed on my chest.

"She has dreams about couples, too?" I whispered to myself. Ignoring the thought, I shook my head and closed my eyes. _I could care less about her hands being on my chest, as long as I get sleep._

"Aw… look at them… snuggle…" Izzy mumbled again, with soft snores between each pause. Startling me, she placed her head on my chest, snuggling into me. "Rogue and Lucy… so much… snuggling."

I sighed. "I have a feeling I'm going to get no sleep tonight…" I said, particularly to no one. A sound of a firework hissed through the air and finished with a loud crackle.

_***Lucy's P.O.V***_

"Can you two stop?!" I shouted, breaking the verbal fight between the two childish teens._ If Shin hadn't showed up, Rogue and I would be alone together! But no… Shin has to come along and ruin everything._

"He started it," Rogue defended himself.

"I don't care who started it! Shin, if you don't leave in the next 5 seconds, I'll slap the life out of you!" I yelled furiously, placing my hand on my hips. I was furious now. _I want my time alone with Rogue and I'll get it…_

"Alright, but I'll be back my beautiful mango! I would have stayed longer, but I must get back to work…" He winked and ran off.

"Finally…" Rogue mumbled.

"Hmf," I crossed my arms and turned my head- in a childish way.

"You're mad," Rogue pointed out and sat next to me.

"It doesn't take a genius to notice…"

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to start a fight. I promise that we can have some time alone now."

"Do you mean it? Or will you break the promise like you did before?" My words sounded morose.

"Lucy, I didn't mean to start a fight again. Sting, Izzy, and Lector are gone. Shin is gone, Frosch is building a sandcastle, and that means we're alone," Rogue wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on top of my shoulder.

_Well, he does have a point… _"Fine, I'll give you one more chance. Only because I love you," I gave in and turned my head towards his, my face so close to his.

"Good, because I love you too," He smirked and leaned his head forward, pressing his lips on mine. Another firework shot through the air. I turned my position, so I was in a more comfortable position. He took it as a sign to deepen the kiss. At much to his dismay, I was out of breath and pulled away.

"Asshole…" I panted and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He chuckled. "I'll take that as an 'I love you, Rogue'." He smirked and looked at the sky. "I guess the fireworks are over," he added and frowned. I frowned also, noticing the people start to leave the beach.

"NOOOOOOOO! YOU STEPPED ON FRO'S SANDCASTLE! HOW COULD YOU?" Fro's cry, startled the two of us. Rogue released his arms around me and stood up. I picked up the towel off the ground, shaking it, so all the sand would come off of the towel. Seeing I shook it long enough, I folded it and stood up. I packed up the rest of what was left to pack.

"Frosch, calm down. The lady didn't mean to step on your sandcastle," Rogue held Fro in his arms, giving him a hug. I smiled at how adorable they are together. "Let's go back to the hotel and you can get some sleep tomorrow, we'll get you a butterfly and you can make your sandcastle. Lucy and I will guard it," Rogue set Fro down. _Wait, I didn't agree to, guarding the sandcastle…_

"Ready to go?" I asked as I placed my beach bag over my shoulder.

"Yup!" Frosch chirped.

We started walking back to the hotel. Rogue walked next to me and started to whisper something to me, "Lucy, I have an idea for just the two of us. When Frosch goes to sleep we can go into the hotel pool if you're not too tired." I smiled, but I'd rather not get us into trouble. "I think we didn't have enough time to spend alone," Rogue tried to convince me.

"I do too…" I rolled my eyes. "And I'm not tired. But, it's almost 10:00 and the pool closed at 9:00…" I added.

"Oh well, it's not like they're watching people go into the pool. Plus, no one will be in the pool."

"Are you sure, I don't want to get us in trouble," I said. _Then again, Rogue and I never have time alone._ _Screw it; this might be my only chance with Rogue and I alone, without anyone interrupting… _"Want to know what, we're going into that pool and having some time alone together," I said with determination. Rogue, smirked and nodded. I wrapped my hand around his hand. _Now I'm excited._

We walked into the hotel, dodging the usual yell from Shin and went straight to our hotel room. I took out my room key and was about to unlock the door. "Frosch is tired…" Fro yawned and rubbed his eyes, once we opened the door. "Fro is going to bed, goodnight Rogue-kun and Lucy-san," Fro hopped on the bed and went to sleep. _Aw~ He's so adorable when he sleeps!_

"Is he already asleep?" I asked, whispering to Rogue.

"Give him a couple of minutes," Rogue whispered back. I nodded and sat down on the couch, as Rogue did too. I started to feel my eye lids give up on me and I placed my head on Rogue's shoulder. Rogue seemed to notice and wrapped his arms around me. "I guess we'll go tomorrow night," he yawned. I snuggled into him and closed my eyes, letting sleep overtake me. Ignoring the fact that I really wanted to spend time alone with Rogue in the pool._ But i'm too tired and Rogue is really comfy._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is chapter 36~ Did you guys like it? Sorry about not updating soon, like I said I'm only going to start updating on Friday <span>or<span> Saturday or Sunday. Also, I have been going back to my chapters and fixing all my shitty grammar! xD Since i'm ending this Fan Fiction at Chapter 42, I want to make sure it's complete without shitty mistakes. When I was fixing all my mistakes, I seriously wanted to punch myself at how many mistakes I had. x3 But now they are fixed, so feel free to read them over without gagging on all the mistakes I made! xD I even added more to chapters to make them long. :3_**

**_I apologize for any mistakes I made, I completely rushed this chapter!_**

**_Also, thank you all soooooooooo much for reviewing, following, and favoriting! I love you all so much and you make my day! :D You're all so funny and kind, I love you guys so much for that! And Without you guys, I would have given up on this Fan Fiction! So, thank you all for supporting me and helping me throughout this Fan Fiction. You guys mean so much to me, and I try to support you all, as saying thanks rather than writing a paragraph every chapter! x3 *hugs you all and gives you sugar cookies* I love sugar cookies, huehuehue! Please review~ R&R F&F Please~_**

**_I haz big question! Once, I finish this Fan Fiction, what story should I do next? A StiLuRo (StingXLucyXRogue), a RoLu, a StiLu, or a harem? I need you guys to answer this question please! I have ideas for those 4 pairings and I don't know which one to choose to do next! So, please let me know in the reviews or PM me which pairing should I write next? :D _**

**_Love you guys!~ Please, don't forget to answer my question in either the reviews or PM me, it will help me a lot! :D _**


	37. Chapter 37

_***Rogue's P.O.V***_

I stared at the blank ceiling, completely bored. Not to mention, that it's still night and I can't seem to fall asleep. Although, my half open eye lids seem to make it obvious that I'm tired. It might be from the fact I'm sleeping on a couch, with Lucy using me as a pillow and my arms are around her.

I would get up, but I wouldn't want to wake up Lucy and she does look peaceful. Also, I wouldn't want to deal with her yelling at me if I woke her up. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping for the slightest sleep. It actually seemed to work and I felt myself drifting off. If only this had worked hours ago.

_***In the morning***_

"Wow, if Izzy was awake and she saw this, she would literally be squealing so loud," Sting's annoying voice woke me up. Except, I kept my eyes shut, wanting to get more sleep. I groaned, showing whoever is keeping me from sleeping that they should shut up.

"Fro thinks so, too!"

My eyes shot open, realizing that Fro, Sting, and Lector are staring intently at me. "Oh, look who decided to finally wake up. Enjoying snuggle time with Lucy?" Sting asked, with his annoying smirk and cocky voice. I yawned and blinked a couple of times, experiencing the morning grogginess when you barely get sleep.

"Shut up…" I mumbled, averting my eyes down at Lucy. Of course, she's sound asleep. Only if I could be sound asleep right now. I slowly jerked my arm off of her waist and she flinched, snuggling into my chest more. "Ugh, how am I supposed to get her off me without waking her up?" I whispered to Sting.

"I got this." He cracked his knuckles.

"Without knocking her out!" I half-yelled, trying so hard not to punch the stupidity out of Sting.

"You're no fun," Sting crossed his arms.

"Mmm, keep it down…" Lucy mumbled, snuggling into my chest even more and smiling. I blushed at her actions. We were supposed to go into the hotel pool last night, but it seems her sleepiness took over. Not only that, but we're still in our bathing suits and she's snuggling into my exposed chest.

"Seriously, help me get Lucy off of me, without waking her up."

Sting grinned and cracked his knuckles again.

"Without hurting her!"

"Party pooper."

"Shut up, and help me."

"I don't see what the problem is; Izzy hogs the whole god damn bed when she sleeps and when she snuggles into me, she nearly suffocates me. You're lucky; Lucy snuggles into you like your some teddy bear."

"Izzy is also scary when she's drunk…" Lector shuddered. "She almost killed Sting-kun and I, yesterday," he added.

"Mmm, you guys are so loud," Lucy muttered again and shifted herself into a better position.

I blushed madly. "I know a way how to get her off of you!" Sting shouted as if a light bulb appeared above his head.

"How?"

Sting smirked, that annoying smirk I wish I could smack right off of him. "Like this," he walked over to Lucy, which she's currently snuggling into me. "Lucy, I took one of your Bra's," Sting said into her ear.

Lucy's eyes shot open. "KYAAA! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" She shouted as she punched him across the face. Sting's hand immediately covered his cheek, which has a red hand mark on it from Lucy's punch.

"Damn… She hits hard," Sting whined, rubbing his hand on his reddened cheek.

"Uh, Lucy could you get off of me?" I asked, awkwardly.

"EEK! Sorry!" She shrieked, releasing her arms from our tight embrace. She placed her foot off the ground and slid off me.

"Finally," I murmured to myself.

"Well, I'm going to back to my room to see if that she-devil is awake," Sting said, waving, and exiting our room with Lector.

"Well, at least we can go to the beach without Sting and Izzy," Lucy said excitedly.

"Yup, plus we have the whole day."

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" She squealed, grabbing her beach bag. "C'mon Fro get off the bed!" Lucy demanded. Frosch obligated and hopped off the bed. _Damn, I think she is over excited… _"Yay~ Now let's go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, as Fro walked out too.

"Wow, you're really excited," I pointed out, closing our door.

"Well, that's because I want to have some time alone with just you," Lucy smiled, starting our walk to the beach. "Plus, I hope Shin doesn't find out that we're going to the beach. I really want some time alone!"

"Tell me about it…"

"You tend to break my promises, but promise for AT LEAST today, you won't start any fights," Lucy practically begged. _It's not my fault that Shin is always flirting with Lucy… He always ruins every moment between Lucy and I!_ "Uh, Rogue?" Lucy waved her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I promise that we'll have some time alone." She shot me a death glare, that made me shudder. "Fine, I won't start any fights!" I surrendered.

"Good," Lucy's death glare disappeared and she smiled.

"YOOHOO~ MY BEAUTIFUL MANGO~!" Shin shouted from his desk. _Breathe Rogue… Fight the urge to kill him…_

I pulled Lucy out of the hotel, before I started any fight with Shin. "Rogue-kun, will you and Lucy-san protect my sandcastle?" Frosch asked. My eyes trailed down to his small paws and I realized that he's holding a little green shovel, with a picture of a frog on it. He must have taken it out of Lucy's bag before we left.

"Of course, we'll protect your sandcastle," I replied, giving him a small smile.

"I didn't agree to protecting his sandcastle," Lucy whispered to me.

"Just for a little bit, I promise."

"Fine," Lucy rolled her eyes.

_***Sting's P.O.V***_

"Sting-kun, I don't think it's a good idea to wake her up," Lector said, hiding behind the couch.

"Well, today's the last day we're here and I'm not waiting for Izzy to wake up." I walked over to the side of the bed. Of course, Izzy is still asleep. "Izzy, wake up," I placed my hand on her shoulder, shaking her.

"DON'T INTERUPT MY DREAM OF SNUGGLING!" Izzy suddenly shouted, punching me right across the face.

"OW!" I shouted and rubbed my cheek, from the fact I've punched twice today.

"Oh, oops. You interrupted my dream of Lucy and Rogue snuggling together!" Izzy said groggily as she rubbed her eyes. _She still was dreaming about them snuggling together?!_

"Well, get changed. We're going to spend our last day together at the beach."

"Are you asking me out on a date?!" She squealed.

"What, I never said-"

"Oh, I'll go get changed super fast!" She squealed, not letting me continue. She jumped out of the bed and grabbed her bathing suit from out of her bag. She quickly darted to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Well, that's one way to make her happy…" I sighed and sat down on the couch, waiting for her to change.

"At least she isn't that drunken she-devil," Lector came out from behind the couch and sat next to me.

"Yeah, whatever… As long as she stays away from booze we'll be fine, I hope."

"Yes, as long as your with her Sting-kun, she won't drink any booze!" Lector cheered.

"Yeah, I bet. You would never think of her as a she-devil when she's drunk, am I right?"

"She was much worse than that," Lector shuddered.

"Okay, I'm done!" Izzy stepped out of the bathroom, revealing herself in a red and white striped bikini. Although, I don't remember her ever having that bikini.

"When did you get that bikini?"

"When Lucy and I had a girls' night out."

"You mean when you were drunk and nearly killed us…" I mumbled lowly to myself.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She asked as she placed her old outfit into her bag.

"Nothing, Let's just go to beach," I said as I opened our door and everyone walked out. We walked down the hallway and I noticed that receptionist that flirted with Rogue's girlfriend has a red mark on his cheek, much like mine. I suddenly realized that Lucy must have slapped him, and I can't help but feel sorry for his unfortunate encounter with her.

We walked to the beach and found a perfect spot straight ahead. Luckily, the beach isn't that crowded as it is compared to the afternoon. Most likely, everyone is asleep right now. We set up our spot and I noticed something oddly familiar jump on Izzy's head.

"Fairy Tail!" Azumi shouted, clinging onto Izzy's head. _Wait, what the hell? What is she doing here?_

"Get off of me woman!" Izzy shouted, trying to pry the old woman off of her.

I walked over to Izzy and pried the woman off of her head. "What are you doing here?" I asked, not happy at all from the fact this woman is here.

"I came here for a vacation! I wanted to cool off from the heat!" She said excitedly, pulling off her cover up.

"AH! MY EYES!" I covered my eyes from the horrifying seen in front of me. "At your age you should not be wearing a bikini!" I shouted at her, trying so hard to shake the blinding image out of my head. Not to mention, that it's most likely going to be in my dreams tonight.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be wearing a bikini at that age!" I heard Azumi shout at Izzy.

"He was talking about you! I'm not going to sleep at night because of you, now put back on that cover up, for everyone's sake of sleeping tonight!" Izzy shouted back at Azumi. _I would say something and possibly do something, but I've never seen anything so horrifying in my life before!_

"Duh, he was talking about you. Obviously, I look 20 years younger in this bikini and way better than you," Azumi said in a cocky way.

"What happened to you?! You used to be so shy! I liked it better when you weren't in a bikini!" Izzy retorted.

"Aw, are you jealous, because I look way better than you in a bikini?"

"Yeah, if you want to give people nightmares. Look at Sting… I think he's in shock after seeing you in a bikini!"

"Probably, because of how amazing I look in this bikini!"

"You don't look amazing in that bikini," Izzy immediately answered.

I sighed, with my hands still covering my eyes. I don't think I'll ever sleep again. All I wanted was to spend the day with Izzy and Lector, but instead I get a crazy old woman in a bikini. I shuddered. _Please, just let these images escape from my head._

_***Lucy's P.O.V***_

"What's wrong?" I asked Rogue, which he seems completely distracted.

"Nothing, I thought I just heard Sting and Izzy shouting. I must be hearing things," Rogue shrugged.

"I hope not, I really want to have some time alone," I placed my beach bag down on our already set up spot.

"Me too, let's not find out if they're really here," Rogue said as he grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, let's not find out," I intertwined our fingers and ran into the water, about waist level. "EEK! I forgot about how cold it was!" I screeched and immediately wrapped my arms around Rogue.

"Yet, you still hug me," he smirked.

"I thought we already talked about this!"

"I know, I like teasing you," he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey hottie~" An old, short looking woman popped up from the water. "I just got this new bikini," she added and winked at Rogue.

"Um, cool, I guess. Would you mind leaving, please?" Rogue asked awkwardly, trying not to sound rude.

"Oh, c'mon don't you want to see it. A very handsome boy with blonde spiky hair saw it," she winked again. _Oh no, I have a feeling she's talking about Sting…_

"Not really," Rogue bluntly replied.

"Aw, you're no fun~ my name is Azumi by the way… Call me," she whispered the last part to Rogue and went under water.

"Well, that was um, interesting," Rogue cleared his throat again.

"I'm glad she didn't show you her bikini," I giggled.

"Me too, I honestly hope she wasn't talking about Sting."

"Eh, oh well. Let's pretend that never happened shall we?" I placed my hand on his cheek.

"We shall," Rogue started leaning his face towards mine.

"AZUMI IS BACK!" The old lady from before popped up from the water, right in between us.

"OH COME ON!" Rogue shouted. _I have a feeling we're never going to have some time alone…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello~ Here is Chapter 37~ Sorry it's a bit rushed, I've been having really bad writers block and I felt like bringing Azumi back, completely acting different. Huehuehue! I'm so excited for my break, I get two weeks off from school! WOOT WOOT! Yeah, I've been very busy with school work and it's been working out lately by uploading once a week, rather than every day!<em>**

**_I apologize for any mistakes I made, this chapter was super rushed and I had writers block, so that wasn't helping x3_**

**_Thank you all so much for those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited! I love you all so much and i'm so glad to have such great supporters like you guys! Since next time I update I will be off and won't have to worry about school work, i'm going to answer the reviews to this chapter! So if you'd like me to answer your reviews, please let me know in the reviews (wow that sounded weird and i'm sure that didn't even make any sense, but i'm too lazy to fix it and make sense so deal with it xD Use your brains and make it sound right huehuehue!) Please review~ R&R F&F Please~_**

**_OH, THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT! LIKE EVERYJAUN READ THIS! (YES, I SAID EVERY-JAUN) DO ME ALL A HUGE FAVOR AND SUPPORT SecretGurl02 AND HER FAN FICTION "Our Time Together" PLEASEEEEE! I BEG OF YOU! IT'S SUCH A GREAT STORY! (I felt the need to put it all in caps lock so deal with it xD) Also, if you do not support her I will find you and chase you with a knife! *whispers* pssst, it's a RoLu. So, if you all don't want to be chased by me holding a knife, I strongly suggest you support the story! ;) Yes, I can be very scary sometimes... Huehuehue!_**

**_Also, I'd like to announce that once I finish this story, I will be making a sequel because a lot of you want a sequel! :D But I have no idea when that'll be xD Oh and after I finish the sequel, i'll be making another RoLu fan fiction, then a Harem, then a StiLuRo, then a StiLu xD that was the results, so i'm sorry if you were hoping for a certain pairing, but you gotta love dem RoLu! Huehuehue!_**

**_I love you guys so much~ Expect the next update next week! :D_**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hello everyone~ I've decided to make a Christmas Special chapter for you guys! **__**This chapter has nothing to do with the recent chapters, it's like a little Christmas one-shot taking place almost a year later from last chapter!**_

_** I wasn't originally planning on making a Christmas special, but then I was like, "Eh, YOLO." **__**Plus, I will not be updating next week, I'm going on vacation... Oops I forgot to mention that a while ago! xD **__**Anyways, enjoy the Christmas special and Merry Christmas everyone! (Even though it's not Christmas yet xD) Also, Happy Hanukkah if you don't celebrate Christmas! x3**_

_**OH YEAH MAKE SURE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**_

_**Okie, I'll just shut up now xD**_

* * *

><p>Rogue's eyes fluttered open after having a calm and peaceful dream. Although, It's pretty early in the morning for him to wake up at this current time. Rogue yawned and rubbed his eyes. He slowly slid his hands down his face and onto his chest while sighing, realizing that it must be very early. He turned his head to check what time it is on the digital clock. Rogue stared for a second as his eyes adjusted to the digital clock on the nightstand he's currently facing. Currently, it's 6:00 a.m. He groaned and turned on the opposite side, wanting to get more sleep. Instead, as he turned something distracted him, the blonde beauty in front of him distracted him-Correction, <span><strong>HIS<strong> blonde beauty distracted him. He smiled slyly at her and forgot about wanting to continue sleeping. He examined her peaceful sleeping form, noticing the small smile on her face. Little did he know that he's staring intently at her with a smile, looking like a complete weirdo.

Suddenly, a beam of sunlight that must have made it's way through their curtained windows shined on Lucy's sleeping figure, causing her to wake up from her dream. It's as if the sun purposely had done this, because Lucy is not an early bird when it comes to waking up. Her eyes slowly opened and immediately noticed the cheeky smile and intent glare from Rogue.

"Oh, good morning Rogue," she said with a small yawn.

He immediately mentally slapped himself and blushed, realizing the creepy facial expression he had on Lucy. "G-Good morning," he replied nervously, with no explanation as to why he was watching her. Lucy placed her finger on Chin as if she was thinking.

"What's today's date?" Lucy asked as she picked herself up and leaned her back against the wooden headboard.

"Uh, it's the 24th of December I think. Why ask?" Rogue also leaned his back against the headboard.

"Duh, it's Christmas Eve! Which means we'll be having our first Christmas together!" Lucy squealed as she threw her arms around Rogue, giving him a tight embrace.

"As in 'our first Christmas together' you mean just the two of us, right? No parties at the Guild?" Rogue asked, returning the embrace.

"Aw, but the Guild is having a party today!" Lucy whined.

"I'd rather want to spend Christmas with just you," Rogue retorted. "When was the last time we got to have some time alone?" Rogue added.

"True, but-" Lucy was cut off.

"When did we **really** have some time alone?"

"Well, there was that one time when we went on a vacation to the beach... And when we went on all those dates..."

"Please, Lucy. Just this one time?" Rogue asked, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Oh, alright," Lucy gave in, removing her arms around Rogue's chest. "I'm going to go get dressed and then we can have breakfast, then set up the Christmas tree, and the make cookies!" She squealed and jumped out of Rogue's embrace, grabbing an outfit off her drawer, and pacing right into the bathroom. Rogue watched in amazement at how fast his girlfriend was, he shook his head and let out a short and small chuckle. Just as he chuckled, his stomach grumbled, causing him to blush in embarrassment, but he's lucky that no one heard that embarrassing statement from his stomach.

He slid out of bed, not wanting to change out of his comfy pajamas. Yawning and stretching, he walked out of the room and into the hallway. Suddenly, he stopped his tracks when his eyes caught the dark wooden table covered with many pictures of him and Lucy together. He smiled at a specific picture with him and Lucy kissing. Yes, it's a pretty cheesy picture of the two, but it was taken during a mission when they finally got enough Jewels to buy their dream house-which they're currently living in now. During that time they decided to seal their achievement with a kiss, and of course Izzy took a picture of them. Although, when it came to Lucy leaving her apartment, Rogue had to pry her out of her apartment which was not easy. Rogue let loose a small smile at the memory.

Startling him a bit, he heard the bathroom door creak open. The sound of heels clicking against the hardwood floor echoed throughout the house, as Lucy stepped out of the room. Rogue turned his attention from the picture to Lucy. Immediately, as he turned his attention towards his girlfriend his face flushed. He stared at his girlfriend's outfit, revealing herself in a Christmas outfit. He examined her head to toe. On her head is a Santa hat, matching with her short red dress. Her short red dress looks similar to what Santa's coat looks like. Except, her dress is sleeveless. On her hands is black gloves, that matches her black tight boots with tall heels. Her boots reach under her knees. Lastly, her legs are covered by red and white striped stockings. It's not that he thinks she looks sexy, he thinks it's... different. He shook his head from those crazy thoughts.

"W-Why are you wearing that?" Rogue finally managed to croak out.

"To get in the Christmas spirit, silly!" She squealed. "What? Were you expecting a lap dance from me?" She teased, noticing Rogue's flushed face.

"Well... with that outfit..." Rogue trailed off.

"Rude!" She crossed her arms.

"I was kidding! Let's just go have breakfast," Rogue said as he motioned for Lucy to follow.

"Okay! Wait, should we wake Fro up for breakfast or wake him up when we set up the tree?" Lucy asked, stopping in front of Fro's door.

"We'll wake him up when we set up the tree. Let him sleep for a little bit, it's early," Rogue replied.

Lucy nodded. The two walked down the stairs and into their kitchen. "Hm, what should we have for breakfast?" Lucy asked, placing her finger on her chin. Rogue shrugged in response, avoiding any glances at her outfit. "Oh! I'll make some Hot Chocolate and Christmas themed pancakes!" Lucy squealed.

"Do you want some help?" Rogue asked, watching his girlfriend dart around the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients and utensils.

"Nope, I'll call you when it's ready!"

"Alright, but if you need any help just call me over," he replied as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. As he was walking into the living room he noticed that the TV is on. He peeked his head over the couch and noticed the sleeping Fro on the couch, hugging the remote. He must have fallen asleep watching TV. As much to his dismay his idea of watching TV isn't going to happen, unless, he wants to watch froggy cartoons. He shrugged and sat down on the couch, not caring if he'll be watching froggy cartoons till Fro wakes up. _'At least it's something'_ he thought.

Rogue had only watched the cartoon for nearly 5 minutes, wanting to smack his head against the glass coffee table. Who knew Fro's, froggy cartoon could be too kiddish for Rogue! He was more than done watching the froggy cartoon for 5 minutes, if he wanted to change the channel he'll have to wake up Fro. In the end he'll feel bad for waking up Frosch, but he doesn't know what's worse, watching kiddy froggy cartoons or not watching his morning TV at all this morning. "Pst, Frosch, wake up," he poked Fro's belly.

Fro only hugged the remote tighter. Rogue poked his belly again. "Mmm, Fro is trying to sleep," Fro said, lightly.

"C'mon Frosch, wake up," He tried once more.

"FRO IS UP!" Frosch suddenly shouted at Rogue, finally waking up. "Fro was sleeping!" Fro wailed out.

"I'm sorry Frosch, I just want the remote," Rogue apologized, grabbing the remote from Fro. He would feel guilty later, but right now he doesn't want to hear the annoying frogs singing a childish song in Fro's cartoon. Rogue finally changed the channel-Happy from the fact he wouldn't have to watch childish cartoon.

"Rogue! Breakfast is ready!" Lucy shouted from the kitchen.

He only groaned as response from the fact he finally got the TV to himself and now out of all times breakfast is ready. Then again, Lucy said she was making Christmas themed pancakes and he could smell the amazing scent emitting from them. In his head, he was having a self-debate between getting up to go eat a delicious breakfast or continue watching TV. Screw it, he could watch TV another time. He got off the couch and walked into their big modern kitchen, where Lucy is currently setting up the table. Drool started pooling out from Rogue's mouth as he watched Lucy place the gingerbread pancakes on the table.

"Wow, the pancakes look really good," he said as he walked over to the table and sat down on the wooden chair.

"Thanks, I seriously hope you like them!" She squealed excitedly as she sat down on a chair, across from Rogue.

Rogue took a pancake from the plate and placed it on his dish as Lucy placed a pancake on her plate also. Little did they know, they forgot about the little exceed that Rogue woke up. "Fro doesn't get any breakfast?" Fro asked as he walked into the kitchen, tears forming on the corner of his eyes.

"Shit, I thought you were still asleep," Lucy replied, noticing the shortage of Hot Chocolate and gingerbread pancakes.

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT FRO!" Frosch cried out, covering his eyes with his paws.

"No, I didn't forget about you, Fro! Here you can have my Hot Chocolate and pancakes!" Lucy panicked. Well, it was her only plan and she wasn't very hungry to begin with. She was more excited about making Christmas themed pancakes rather than eating them.

"Yay! Fro is happy!" He ran over to the table, but stopped from the fact he's too short to reach the table. "Fro can't get on the table," he frowned. Lucy rolled her eyes while bending down, picking up the exceed, and placing him the table. During this, Rogue was just casually eating the pancakes and occasionally drinking the Hot Chocolate from his mug. He would have done something, but the fact that the pancakes taste amazing distracted him. Fro immediately took a sip of Hot Chocolate. "Fro likes the Hot Chocolate! But..." He stared at the pancakes and frowned.

"What's wrong Fro?" Lucy asked.

"There's no fish on the pancakes." Fro crossed his arms and let loose a small growl.

"Okay, calm down Fro! I'll go get some fish for you," Lucy said as she walked over to the fridge. She pulled out a small blue fish from the fridge and walked back over to her seat. "What's got you so grumpy?" Lucy asked, noticing Fro's unhappy expression. She placed the small fish on top of the pancakes, and Fro immediately nibbled on the pancake topped with his favorite fish.

"Rogue woke Fro up when fro was dreaming about frogs!"

"Why did you wake Fro up?" Lucy placed her hands on her hips. Rogue tried to respond, but the fact that he has pancakes shoved into his mouth made it sound all muffled. "Don't talk with food in your mouth!" She scolded him. He only nodded and continued eating the gingerbread pancakes. Lucy wanted to face-palm herself right now. "You two better hurry up and eat breakfast because I really want to set up the Christmas Tree!" She squealed.

"Fro can't wait to set up the Christmas Tree!" Frosch said, with the small fish in his mouth.

"Hey, what did I say about talking with food in your mouth?" Lucy scolded Fro.

"Fro is sorry," he replied with the fish still in his mouth.

Lucy face-palmed herself. "I swear sometimes, it's as if i'm talking to wall," she mumbled.

"Aw, I finished my pancakes," Rogue frowned, staring at his empty plate. "But, they were so good," he sniffled as if he was about to cry. Lucy face-palmed herself again.

"Fro think so, too..." he muttered sadly, finishing up his fish. "Can we set up the Christmas Tree now?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Lucy squealed, grabbing Rogue's arm and pulling him off of his chair and into the living room.

"But the pancakes..." Rogue whined.

"Oh forget about the pancakes! Should we put the star on the tree first? Or maybe we should put it on last!" She squealed again, pulling out the shiny golden star from the box filled with Christmas ornaments, next to the plain Christmas Tree.

"Whatever you want," he said in a non-caring way. "I just want more pancakes..." He whined again.

"Gosh, you're such a rain cloud!" Lucy complained. "If you want to enjoy Christmas with me then you better stop acting like that." She crossed her arms.

"Fine, let's put the star up now, yay Christmas!" He joked, which Lucy gave him a death glare. When it comes to Holidays, Lucy can be very serious-more like spirited. "I was kidding! Let's put up the star now," he threw his hands up, defending himself.

"Good, you better," Lucy said as she got on her tippy-toes and tried to place the star on the top of the Christmas Tree, but unfortunately, she's too short to reach. "Ugh, I can't reach!"

"I'm sure you can with those boots," Rogue joked again.

"You're so rude to me!"

"Kidding!" Rogue defended himself again. "Here, get on my shoulders and i'll lift you up so you can reach," Rogue said as he knelt down, waiting for Lucy to obligate.

"Okay," She walked over to Rogue, sitting on his shoulders, and wrapping her arms and legs around his neck. He stood up and Lucy immediately shrieked from how sudden he was. She expected some sort of struggle from him, but instead, he just stood up as if she weighed nothing. Lucy adjusted her position, removing her arms around Rogue's neck and leaned forward, slowly placing the golden star on the very top of the tree. "Alright, you can set me down now."

"What if I don't want to set you down?" Rogue teased her with a smirk.

"Eh? Rogue set me down right now!" She lightly smacked his head. The fact that Rogue is so tall and Lucy was getting a little frightened from her height, it was not helping and she really wanted to be set down.

"Nah, i'm good."

"Rogue Cheney, you better set me down this instant or else I will make this your worse Christmas!" She admonished him.

"hmm," he tapped his chin as if he was thinking. "I feel like running around the house for some odd reason," he stopped tapping his chin and smirked.

"Oh you better not! I swear I'm-" She was cut off by Rogue darting out of the living room. "ROGUE!" Lucy screamed. "OKAY, ENOUGH TEASING!" She screamed again, Rogue only chuckled and ran back to the living room. Coming to a stop, he plopped Lucy down on the couch, watching Lucy struggle to get off the couch.

"Was that enough Christmas Spirit?" He crossed his arms.

"Asshole," she muttered, fixing her Santa hat.

"I love you too," he answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Can we set up the tree please?" Fro asked irritably.

Lucy looked at Frosch. "Sure Fro, we could have set it up a week ago, but someone 'forgot' to buy the ornaments until yesterday," she eyed Rogue.

"Hey, you should be thankful I got us ornaments when I could have been watching TV," he defended himself again.

"Alright, Alright. Let's all just set up the Christmas Tree, we keep getting distracted," she walked over to the box of ornaments and grabbed a purple-sparkly ornament and placed it on the tree. "C'mon, I'm not doing this alone," she motioned for Rogue and Frosch to help. Frosch instantly ran over to the box of ornaments and grabbed a red-sparkly ornament. Rogue sighed and grabbed a green-sparkly ornament from the box. He placed it towards the top of the tree.

Repeating the same actions, the three finished placing the ornaments, and Rogue wrapped the Christmas tree lights around the tree, finally finishing their Christmas tree. They took a step back, admiring their achievement. "Fro likes the Christmas Tree!" He said as jumped up and down.

"I'm glad you like it Fro," Lucy giggled at the little exceed. "Anyways, we're not done, we still have to make cookies!" Lucy squealed, grabbing Rogue's hand and pulling him into the kitchen. She immediately pulled out a bowl from the cabinet. "Can you get the flour Rogue?" Lucy asked as she pulled out the baking soda from the cabinet. Rogue nodded and got the flour. Except when he went to go hand it to Lucy, it slipped out of his hands and the flour filled the air, causing the flour to drench Rogue and Lucy.

"Oops," was all that Rogue said.

"Aw, you got my outfit full of flour. Now I have to change!" Lucy whined, placing the ingredients on the counter top.

"Then this was a miracle," Rogue replied with a small chuckle.

"Why are you so rude to me today!"

"Like I said all those other times, I was just kidding!"

"Oh really? Then this must be a joke!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed flour and threw it at Rogue. Before Rogue could dodge it, the flour hit him right in the stomach, staining his favorite pajamas-that he forgot to change out of.

"You're so going to pay for that!" Rogue shouted as he picked up a handful of flour and threw it at Lucy. To her luck, it hit her brand new black boots. Lucy growled and jumped right on top of Rogue. "AH! WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted and slipped, falling backwards. Luckily for Lucy, she didn't have a painful landing like Rogue did. Her legs straddled his waist, preventing him to escape. She quickly grabbed a handful of flour and smacked right on his face. Rogue growled, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her off of him, switching spots with Lucy, he grabbed what was left of the flour and smacked it on her face like Lucy did before. When he moved his hand off of Lucy's face, he realized how funny she looked with powder all over her face and he started laughing.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" She tried to push him off. Unlike her restraint on Rogue, it wasn't as strong as his. She gave up on trying to push him off and suddenly thought of a plan. She smirked and brought her hand to his face, tracing a mustache with a her finger above his upper lip. Once she was satisfied she took her hand off of his face and stared at him. The smirk instantly disappeared and she started laughing also. The two of them could not stop laughing, from the fact Lucy's face looks like a snowman and Rogue's looks like one also, except he has a mustache across his upper lip.

Their laughs echoed throughout out the house and once they were satisfied they stopped laughing and realized that they not only wasted flour on their little fight, but also it's all over the kitchen. In other words, they'll have lots of cleaning to do. "So much for making cookies," Rogue said, breaking the awkward stare off between them.

"Aw, and what a waste of flour too," Lucy frowned.

"Well, I do have a good Idea on how to make this flour not go to waste," Rogue smirked.

Lucy tilted her head to the side in confusion. "And how is that?"

"Like this," Rogue simply said, placing his hand on her cheek and rubbing the flour off her lips. Slowly, he leaned forward and planted a passionate kiss on Lucy's lips.

Both out of breath, they pulled away. "Hm, that was a good idea," Lucy said.

"I'm glad you liked it." Rogue got off of Lucy and held his hand out, which Lucy gladly accepted as he helped her up. Lucy walked over to the sink and rubbed the flour off her face. Unfortunately, her Christmas outfit is completely covered in flour and with that amount of flour on it, the stains will not come out. She finished washing her face as Rogue walked over to the sink and washed his face too. Little did he know at the time, that the reason why Lucy was laughing was because she traced a mustache with flower on his face.

"Well, what should we do now?" Rogue asked as he wiped his face dry with a cloth.

"It's getting pretty late and now we have nothing to do that'll kill time. So, I guess we could just watch TV till midnight," Lucy said, the one thing that Rogue is actually happy about doing this Christmas.

"The one thing I've been wanting to do," Rogue said, excitedly and pulling Lucy into the living room. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. Lucy also sat down on the couch next to Rogue. Lucy's gaze turned to the clock on the wall above the TV. She sighed, knowing that she'll be watching TV for six more hours. Finally, Rogue stopped flipping through the channel and stopped at a Horror movie. Lucy noticed this, and started an inner panic attack because she was never into Horror movies. Heck, she'd get scared over the slightest things. "If you don't want to watch the movie you could just say something about it," Rogue noticed Lucy's panic attack.

"How do you know that i'm scared, maybe i'm not," she crossed her arms.

"Lucy, I've been dating you for almost a year now. Trust me, I know you're scared of them."

"Oh yeah. You have no proof!"

"Two months ago, we watched a Horror movie and you had a nightmare right after the movie."

"How do you know? Maybe it was just a bad dream," she countered.

"You snuggled into me screaming 'Zombies!' Right after we watched a zombie movie," Rogue flashed a victory smirk, because he knew he was right and Lucy couldn't deny it.

"Fine! Maybe it was about the movie! But i'm not scared anymore!" Lucy knew that Rogue was right and what she had just said was a complete lie. If she could slap herself right now, she would, but right now she needs to prove Rogue wrong. She could watch a simple horror movie. 'What could go wrong?' she though.

"Really? 'Cause if you're not scared then we'll watch this."

"I'm not scared," Lucy said in a determined voice.

_***1 hour later***_

"EEK! NO DON'T GO IN THE BASEMENT!" Lucy screamed, hugging Rogue to death. About an hour ago she said to herself, "what could go wrong?" Right now everything is going wrong.

"Lucy... Can't breathe..." Rogue managed to choke out.

"NO, YOU IDIOT! WHY MUST THEY ALWAYS GO IN THE BASEMENT?!" Lucy screamed again, hugging Rogue tighter.

Rogue slipped his arms out from her embrace and tried to pry her off of him, but it's hard from the lack of oxygen he has left. He finally got enough strength and pried her off of him. He immediately took a gasp of air, finally being able to breathe. He reached for the remote and shutoff the TV. "What happened... To not being scared?" He asked still trying to breathe in more oxygen.

"Pft, scared? I wasn't scared," Lucy denied.

"Then why were you screaming and hugging me to death?" Rogue finally gained his oxygen back.

"Okay, maybe I was a little scared..." Lucy gave in.

"A little? Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you up when it's midnight," Rogue suggested. He knows at this rate that he'll never get to watch TV. Lucy nodded and snuggled into Rogue, but not in bone crushing way.

"But what if I have a nightmare?" She asked, fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, i'll always be here," he said softly. "Get some sleep, I promise that you won't have a nightmare," he added.

She nodded again and shut her eyes, drifting off to her dreamland, hoping not to get a nightmare from the movie she nearly had a heart attack from. Then again, Rogue made a promise and she believes that he'll keep his promise. Rogue smiled at Lucy and wrapped his arms around her. He looked over the couch and noticed that Frosch sleeping under the tree, hugging one of his presents that Rogue and Lucy got him. He let out a small chuckle and turned on the TV, putting back on the Horror movie, and checking that Lucy is asleep before making the mistake of watching a Horror movie with her. He leaned his head against the side of the couch and yawned.

_***5 Hours Later***_

"Rogue-kun, Lucy-san, wake up! It's Christmas!" Frosch yelled at the sleeping couple.

"Christmas... Already..." Lucy mumbled as she awoke from her peaceful dream, which she's happy that she didn't have a scary one. After all, Rogue did make that promise. She yawned and looked at the clock, Fro was right it is midnight. At first she was surprised that Fro woke up exactly at midnight, but then again he's Frosch, of course he would wake up at midnight.

"C'mon Lucy-san! Fro wants to open up his presents!" He shouted hopping on Lucy's back.

"Alright, Alright. Go open up you first present, we'll be there in a second," Lucy said as she set Fro on the ground.

Fro giggled excitedly and ran straight to the closest present. Lucy tried to get up, but couldn't from the fact Rogue has his arms wrapped around Lucy. She smiled warmly at his peaceful sleeping form, but she has to wake him if he doesn't want to miss opening presents. She gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Rogue, wake up. It's Christmas," Lucy said softly.

"Mmm, 5 more minutes," he mumbled.

"Please, Fro is already opening his first present," Lucy gave him a peck on the cheek. His eyes opened slowly, meeting Lucy's brown eyes. He smiled softly and unwrapped his arms, freeing Lucy from his embrace. "Cmon, let's go open up presents!" Lucy squealed as she dragged Rogue off the couch and next to the Christmas Tree.

"YAY! FRO GOT NEW FROGGY OUTFITS IN DIFFERENT COLORS!" Fro screamed happily, opening his first Christmas present. "Thank you Lucy-san and Rogue-kun!" Fro cried out happily, running up to Lucy and giving her hug, which she happily hugged back and then towards Rogue giving him a hug too.

"Open the rest Fro, there's more!" Lucy squealed.

Fro ran straight to the next present and didn't hesitate to open it, he ripped off the wrapping paper and threw off the box cover. Frosch gasped at his present and pulled it right out of the box, he instantly hugged the big plush frog. "Fro has a frog!" He shouted. Lucy smiled warmly at Frosch's reactions, to her they're priceless. Fro ran to his third present and as before didn't hesitate to open the present. He pulled out a small fluffy frog blanket, that's perfect for his size. A big smile grew across his face as he hugged the blanket. Lucy's smile never disappeared as she was watching Fro open his presents, she knew she would have to treasure this moment. Fro ran to his next present and started opening it.

Suddenly, Lucy remembered the present she got for Rogue and got up from her spot. She reached under the tree and grabbed the hidden long Christmas present for Rogue. She smiled excitedly and she walked back to her spot next to Rogue. She placed the present on his lap. "Merry Christmas!" She said, waiting for Rogue to open it.

"What? You got me a present?" Rogue asked, both shocked and happy.

"Of course silly! Now open your present!" She squealed, urging him to open it.

"Lucy, you-"

"Shut up and open it!"

He sighed in defeat and unwrapped the wrapping paper, unlike Fro which he tore it off. He slowly took the top of the box off and placed it next to him. His eyes widened at the present. He couldn't believe it, she got him a new Katana. "Lucy..." He was speechless.

"Do you like it? It wasn't cheap, but I remember you saying you needed a new Katana and I seriously hope that you like-" She was cut off by Rogue wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in for a short, but passionate kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss. "Does that answer your question?" He asked with a smile.

Lucy was a little dizzy from the sudden kiss but finally replied, "Uh huh, yeah."

He chuckled, and pulled out a small wrapped up box from his pocket and handed it to Lucy. "Merry Christmas," he smiled.

"You got me a present, too!" She beamed and unwrapped the present. She slowly opened the box, and she stared at her present in amazement. He got her a silver necklace with a heart charm that has her name carved on it in script. She smiled and held it in her hands.

"Do you like it?" Rogue asked.

"Rogue, I love it! I can't believe you bought me this!" She gave him a peck on the lips. He took the necklace out of her hands, placing it around her neck, and hooking the two chains together. She looked down at the necklace, her lips twitched into a smile. Yup, it's official she will treasure this day. Fro ran up to Lucy and gave her a hug and did the same with Rogue.

"Oh before Fro forgets!" Fro pulled out a present from under the tree and handed it to Lucy.

"For me?" Lucy asked, very surprised.

"Yeah, Fro got you a present! Open it!" Frosch giggled.

"Okay, Okay!" She obligated as she unwrapped the present. She opened the box and threw the tissue paper out of the box. Her face turned bright red and shrieked as she pulled out a lacy bra with frog patterns all over it.

"Fro got you froggy goggles, Lucy-san!"

**The End**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hello~ Did you like this Christmas special? Eh, did I make a crappy ending? I feel like I did! xD Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this Christmas special which I have literally been writing this whole day! So you better like it *Death glare* Just kidding! I apologize for the millions of mistakes I made, this is a super long chapter and I don't think I fixed all the mistakes, so i'm sorry if you came across a mistake! Also, I want to let you guys know that I will not be uploading the next chapter next week because i'm going on vacation! Wait, I feel like I already said that at the top author's note. Eh, oh well xD And now for the important announcement: I've decided that I will be uploading my next RoLu Fan Fiction on January 4th, possibly along with the sequel to this Fan Fiction! That seems like a while from now, but it's only two weeks! x3 Anyways, PLEASE review because I really want to know everyone's thought on this chapter! Is it good? Crappy? So i'm begging you to let me know your thoughts on this chapter, because if people like it, I will make one-shots. SO please, R&amp;R F&amp;F Please~ :)<strong>_


End file.
